Minato, you Pervert!
by hollardude
Summary: 2020 is a year of a new Era that moves forward. Things happen, whether it is good or bad, but for Minato Sahashi? It's seriously a beautiful time to be alive when the girl you meet gives you a panty shot. Will he fear the future? Or will he take a step with the ones he loves to his hearts? Only we can find out. Super Late Christmas Present for my friend, Hin. Pervy Minato. THE SEX!
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: Minato, you Pervert!

 _ **It was 1956 in Tokyo... The city was facing Crime Wave after Crime Wave... The People were depressed from all the murders that happened in the city. "Yes... Yes... I understand." A female voice said on the phone. "Yes sir. Thank you... Bye." The woman hung up the phone to a cigar, loving the taste of the smoke before blowing it out. She was a stone cold fox who has the heads of men and women turning at her beauty. Her grey hair may be strange, but it was due to all the stress in her life... But she was the most sexiest mature woman in Tokyo, not even wearing make-up and she looked amazing. Her name was Takami Sahashi... "Now what can I do for you... Son?"**_

 _ **"You know the reason, Mother." A man came out of the shadows dropping a file on top of the table to showing photos of an outlined corpse... "The Murders have been going around for a good total of 2 weeks." The man that is known as her son was a handsome young man, having black messy hair. Wearing a dress shirt tucked into some slacks, while his feet were snugged fit into a pair of dress shoes. This man was known as the best detective to live in Tokyo... He never gave up on any case. His name was Minato Sahashi. "You told me last night that you were at this spot at 11:43 where the murder happened at that exact time. You're a witness."**_

 _ **Takami couldn't help but smirk at the intelligent her son was given. "Just like your father, that brain of yours always ticks, but you're not an idiot." She inhaled the cigar once more before exhaling. "Let me tell you something son... That heart and soul you were gifted with was from my side... Your father? That's a different story. I can tell you're gonna have a lovely life." She stood up from her seat as she walked over to him. "Tell me. How many girls do you have as of right now?"**_

 _ **"Mom. That's a bit-"**_

 _ **"After all, as a mother I want grandchildren, and you having a big heart for everyone must get you a lot of girls... Including..." She took out a bunch of photos. "Your sister?" On the photos was a girl who seemed to be fresh out of high school and into college. Having black hair like Minato, naked with her small breast out as she was bended over a desk. "Like? I took these when I wanted to come visit at your office. Even something nice to listen to..."**_

 _ **She held up a tape recorder with a tape that said**_ _'Something juicy'_ _ **on it.**_ _ **"Oh God! Fuck! You're so goddamn big, Minato! I only want yours! Everyone tries to get with me, but I only want your dick! Don't stop! Mmm... Oh Fuck! I-I'm... I'm... CU-"**_ _ **She stopped it before the girl on the recorder yelled.**_

 _ **"That's only a little bit of it. You two went on forever... I saw it all." She smirked at the blushing face of her son. "Who knew Yukari was so slutty when it came to her brother. And from the what I've heard... You two have done it before and it got me thinking," Before he could escape, she grabbed him by the collar. Her smile was like that of a predator going after it's lunch... But was filled with lust. "Why can't I join in on the fun?"**_

 _ **The two shared a kiss full of passion, filled with the lust that Takami was craving from Minato. Takami began unbuttoning her clothes to show she was in the sexiest and most erotic looking lingerie in Tokyo... Her lovely breast showing with her woman hood moist. "Come to me Minato... It's time to Rise... And Shine... Rise and Shine... Rise... And..."**_

 _"Shine!"_ An digital alarm clock shouted, having a happy face. _"Rise and Shine! Rise and Shine! Rise and Shine! Ri-"_ A hand pressed the disabled button on top, making the digital face into a sleeping one. The hand retreated into a futon that belonged to a young man...

He rose out of his futon to show that this was the REAL Minato Sahashi. A young handsome man, 19 years old and a college student trying to go into Tokyo University. "Aw man..." He said to himself as he got out of the futon to roll it up. "I gotta stop eating yakisoba late at night..." He saw that it was only 6:00 before he had to leave. "Guess I better start the day."

The first thing he did was go through his living quarters of his apartment, seeing his TV, DVD Player and stacks of movies... But what kind were they? Minato pressed the power button on his DVD Player to opened the tray to show a disc. Taking it out to place it back in it's case, as it read _'MILF Detective 3'_ With a busty woman wearing lingerie sitting on the desk with her legs crossed. He then imagined his mother as the woman as he shook it off with a blush.

"Get it out of your head, man!" He told himself before going into the shower... It lasted for 15 minutes until he got out to change into some clean clothes, wearing a white long sleeve with jeans. He placed on some socks for his feet to become warm.

Turning on the TV showed the News Reporter, reading about a story. _"And now for the weather report."_ It seems it's gonna be clear skies. He started to make himself some breakfast, being instant rice and miso soup. When he was done, he started to eat just enough for him to finish. The clock showed it was 6:40 now, thinking that it was good time to leave. Grabbing his phone and a brown jacket with the hood having fur on the edge for warmth, he turned everything off before leaving.

The day would go by normally, but today is a special day! "Today is the day I get into the university!" He proclaimed proudly. _"Last year wasn't good... But I got a good feeling this time!"_ Just before he exited his apartment, he felt his phone vibrate in his coat pocket as he saw it was a familiar girl in his life... He opened the phone to answer the call... "Hello?"

 _"HEY! HEY! What's going on, Big Brother?!"_ A very cheery voice was heard on the other line. _"Did you sleep well?! Wait... You didn't have wet dreams about me again, did you?! Minato, You Pervert!"_

"Yukari!"

 _"Haha! Just kidding! Or am I?"_ She teased him. _"Anyway, just wanted to cheer you on today! Let's celebrate sometime, okay?"_

"Y-Yeah. That sounds like fun." He smiled at her voice.

 _"GREAT! Love you~!"_ She hung up faster than he could even reply to that. He sighed at how his little sister was so amazing at her energy. To him, he was scared about what was gonna happen if he saw that he failed again. His phone gave a notification, seeing it was a text and picture from Yukari.

 _'A picture for good luck! Can't wait to see you again~!_

 _-Yukari 3_

The picture below it was something he didn't expect... It was a picture of the cute girl in her frilly underwear, posing seductively to the camera. Minato could only blush at this, but... A part of him smiled at it. His nose gave out a bit of blood, looking closely at Yukari's breast. "Did they get bigger?" He asked himself, but focused on the time at hand! "I gotta go!" He said turning off the TV and everything else before leaving.

The train station wasn't as jam packed as it should be, seeing only some business men and women on the train instead. "Hopefully I make it there in time." Minato sat on the seat waiting for his stop.

"Excuse me, is this seat taken?" He turned his head to see... The most cutest and beautiful girl he has ever seen.

"N-No. Please sit." The blush on his face was evidence that she had charms. Minato tried to look away, but kept starring at her... She had long brown hair, some in a side ponytail. Wearing a pink and blue shirt with star on it as a pair of jeans hugged her amazing hips. On her feet was a pair of outside sandals for everyday task. "W-Whoa..." That's when he noticed the most amazing about this girl... _"HER TITS ARE HUGE!-!"_

"Huh?" The girl looked at the college boy with a nosebleed. "You okay? You're bleeding."

"I-I'm fine! Really!" _"No I'm not! Those amazing things are the most devine beings I've ever seen!"_ The argument in his head was quite the show to the girl. She was smiling at how comical he could be just from thinking.

Her hand tapped his shoulders as she got his attention. "I'm Uzume, by the by." She leaned back against the seat, placing her arms on the top to show she was completely relaxed. "Are you a college student?"

"Y-Yeah. I'm Minato... Minato Sahashi." There was something so relaxing about talking to this girl... He couldn't quite put his finger on it, but he liked it.

"In that case, you might wanna get off here in a couple of seconds." Uzume told him, seeing that it was his stop. "Nice chatting with ya!"

"You too." The college boy ran out of the train and to his destination. The girl that was still there however, smiled at how funny he was.

"Oh my... I think I felt a tingle." She smiled just from thinking of him and what he was thinking.

Everything was just perfect to him as of right now... Until he saw the scoreboard... Everyone else was chanting or celebrating. Some of the girls squealed together, while a bunch of guys threw another into the air. "You got to be kidding... Seriously?" Minato looked at the scoreboards... "I can't find mine..."

"Hey! Minato!" He turned around to be hugged by two people! He didn't expect that! He looked to see two girls smiling up at him.

"Risuko? Akane?"

"We did it!" This one was Ritsuko. A young 19 year old girl who failed first, but made it this time. Her brown shoulder length hair was straight and healthy looking, wearing a purple zipped up jacket with a black skirt. She wore a pair of spats to cover herself, along with knee length socks and converse. "Thanks a lot for all of the tutoring you did! That was some hard work we pulled through!"

Akane was a shy 18 year old girl with fluffy blonde hair, black glasses on her face, wearing a pink sweater, a scarf that covered her neck and her mouth. The bottom was covered in a long skirt, as she wore a pair of simple shoes. Behind the scarf was a smile bright as day. "Thank you so much, Minato!"

"I-It was my pleasure." He said remembering that they were very determined to study. "Good to know you're going to the university."

"What about you?! I want to know how you did!" Ritsuko had stars in her eyes. "An awesome tutor belongs in an awesome school right?!"

"Which one are you, Minato?" Akane asked.

"...23..." They looked all around the board to find the number but... "Yeah... I..."

"That's bull! This is rigged!" Ritsuko shouted at the board, getting some attention. "How could he not be on the board? You're the smartest guy I know!"

"R-Ritsuko, you're causing a scene..." Akane said quietly.

"I don't give a damn! Minato helped us solve the most impossible questions!" She crossed her arms to make a stand. "If Minato ain't going, then I'm not going!"

"Ritsuko, you don't have to do that." He said to her, making her confused. "It's alright, I just gotta do it again. You don't gotta do anything for me." He began to walk away from them. "Good-bye."

"W-Wait! Minato!" Ritsuko tried to call him back, but to no avail. They could both tell that he was quite sad just from his body language.

The depression surrounding him was highly noticeable from a lot of people. He kept looking down at his feet, thinking how he was able to break it to both his Mother and Sister... "Damn... Better do it than never..." He picked out his phone then started to dial...

 _"Minato? What's wrong?"_

"Uh Mom... Listen, I..."

 _"Oh Son... It happened again?"_

"Y-Yeah..."

 _"I see. Well, do you want to come home to take a break?"_

"I'll call you later to tell you..."

 _"Alright... Whatever you decide to do, I'll support you, okay? Love you, Minato."_

"Love you too." He hung up the phone to think more... All of his thoughts were a giant equation of what to do in the future... A part of him was saying to go home... But a bigger part of him was saying to stay in the city. Why that was telling him, he was not sure.

All of his thoughts however, were blown away... "Move please!" A voice he heard from afar was coming closer to him every second. That's when he looked up, but was hit by something hard, but soft... His eyes were closed, but saw something that he made him smile deep down! A round butt with a pair of white panties right in his face! "Ow... That hurts..."

The young man moved away to see that it was a girl with some dirt on her clothes. "Uh, are you okay?" He asked her, before seeing her face... "Oh my god..." Every second was a heart raising, a nose bleeding, the meter breaking the top of how adorable this girl looked like! She had brown hair with a long thing ponytail, wearing a miko outfit that had a short skirt... And her boobs! THEY WERE HUGE!

"Thank you for catching me."

"I-I wouldn't really say I caught you!" He tried to protest. "B-but, are you okay?"

"Yes. Thank you so much." Minato stood up from his spot as he helped the girl on her feet, but somehow ended up in the girls chest! Why though?! He saw she was holding him in a protective like manner as she saw two other girls standing on the roof top!

Both of them were twin in S&M outfits with lightning surrounding their hands! "Why can't you hold still?!" The one with the bigger bust yelled with the one with the bigger butt just sighed. The greatest thing he saw was the fact they had the same face, which meant they were twins! TWINS!

"I won't lose! Not until I find my Ashikabi!" She announced to them as she ran away with Minato in her hands! Something felt like it was gonna be a hard week for him...

 _ **THE NEXT MORNING...**_

 _"My head..."_ Minato felt some pain. "What happened?" He felt around to where his hands could reach... Until he felt something soft... Soft, squishy and filled with fun. "Huh?" The ronin saw that the strange girl that he met yesterday was in his futon... sleeping in only a pajama shirt and panties. _"This is awesome!"_ His mind thought... _"C-Can I touch them...? It's fine right?! I mean, we're in the same bed spread and all... NO! I can't! She's so adorable and I don't have her permission! But, she wouldn't mind, right? RIGHT?!"_

"Hmmm?" Her eyes opened slowly, seeing the blushing young man that caught her yesterday. "Oh, Morning Minato." The girl said as she woke up.

"M-Musubi... You're awake." She gave him a nod.

"Thanks so much! You're PJ's are comfy." She took the shirt off to reveal her amazing breast right in his face! The soft skin, those huge mounds, how cutely pink her nipples were. His eyes were enjoying the eye candy that they were witnessing. He couldn't help but smile at how they were so close to him, but he slapped himself to get back in the game! "Minato, you okay?"

"I-I'm fine! I'm just gonna be back real quick! Get some fresh morning air is all!" He laughed then stepped outside, seeing the sun rise. "Oh man... Oh man, oh man. She's 100 percent real, alright... Along with those boobs too." How did he get into this awesome situation?

 _ **FLASHBACK**_

Musubi was panting heavlily at how fast she had to run for so long... "I think I lost em... Huh?" Her brown eyes gazed at the hand she was holding, trailing down an arm that belonged to someone she met... "OH MY GOSH! I'M SO SORRY!"

Some time passed with the young man recovering from that roller coaster. "Wow, you're pretty strong."

"I'm so sorry! I didn't mean to drag you with me!" She bowed to him as it caused her breast to jiggle every time she did. "I'm Musubi by the way. What about you?"

"I'm Minato." He introduced himself to the girl, but soon fell on the soft ground. "Hey! Wake up! This isn't funny!" The only thing he heard was a loud growl coming from the girl... It was hard for him to carry her all the way to his apartment, but somehow he was able to manage it! That being said, he ordered chinese take out for himself while the cute girl was eating hamburgers as fast as the eye could see! "I see, so you passed out from hunger."

"Oh Minato~! This is nicest thing you've ever done for me! How can I repay you?" The way she said it all was the most adorable way he could ever think of. Her cuteness was the most powerful thing that he had seen.

"It's fine. Eat as much as you want."

"Kay..." She continued to eat with Minato just eating an egg roll that was dipped in the juice of the orange chicken. That's when he saw that she leaned in with a bright red face. His hands began to sweat to the chopsticks shaking as they opened and close to make the sounds of his fast beating heart. "You're so kind. I wish someone like you was my Ashikabi..."

"Ashi-what?"

"Ashikabi... The one we're destined to be with."

 _ **FLASHBACK END**_

The college ronin continued to think what he was going to do right now... Having a cute girl live with him was nice, but she can't live with him. Besides, she must have a place to stay. "Sahashi..." He looked right at his manager, with a dissatisfied look on his face. "I heard noises last night. I get that you youngsters like to have fun, but if you have a woman living there...!"

"She's just a friend! We had a sleepover binge watching some movies is all!"

"That better be the case! Remember that I only rent for singles goddammit!" He left the teen alone as he saw that he did indeed get the message. Man, now his life just got a lot more harder for him now...

The door opened that it hit his head lightly to gain his attention seeing a fully dressed Musubi. "Minato, is everything okay?" She asked him as he blushed a bit. "Oh, was my immodesty the reason? I'm sorry..."

"No it was your boobs!" He tried to reassure her, but saw how that came out. "W-Wait I mean-"

"You liked them?" Oh my God... That smile, those eyes... She was the most amazing girl he had ever seen!

"They were nice~ WAIT! Look just do me a favor and don't show anyone else, okay?" That sounded even more wrong! So wrong it made him think perverted again!

"Minato..." The young girl had the look of sadness, if not despair in her eyes along with tears. "I'm really really hungry again..." Boy oh boy did he have his hands full alright. What was this girl made of to have a black hole for a belly? Or a bear for that matter.

The one place he took her to was a diner with many things to eat and she ate like there was no tomorrow! So many plates were left with the bystanders gasping at the way she ate while maintaining her amazing figure. They came out after he had to pay a bill receipt that was at the desk to the door! When they came out of the diner is where Minato slumped over at the feeling of how light his wallet was.

"Thanks so much! You're so nice, Minato!" Musubi said as she gripped his arm. "I know, why don't I make you dinner tonight!" Her innocent smile was the most amazing thing.

"Uh, yeah... Sure." He said blushing at the softness of her breast was so amazing! "But I got to run to the bank to get some cash."

"Not a problem! I'll see you later!" She ran off with a giggle from her mouth as the other walked to the other direction.

The whole town seemed just as usual, but for some off reason he couldn't shake the feeling of danger going through his mind. The hair on the back of his neck stood up tall with the uneasiness for whatever the future held for him. The more he walked the more he saw people gather near a restaurant. "Thanks for coming."

"Remember that Kids eat for Free!" He looked up to see... THE LIGHTNING GIRLS! Minato quickly turned around to avoid, but felt a hand on his shoulder. He looked to see the girl in the blue maid outfit glaring at him. "I thought you looked familiar..."

"The Lightning Sisters?" She lifted her finger to shoot a tiny bolt of lightning that cut off a single strand of hair. Oh my...

"Where is that Sekirei?" The one in red asked him more calmer than her sister. "Tell us now so you don't have to regret it."

"Or before we fry your ass!"

"MINATO!" Dammit! His eyes saw Musubi running with her breast jiggling up and down at her pace. "Sorry, but what would you like for dinner?"

"MUSUBI! STAY BA-AAAAHH!" He was thrown so far that he landed near her! Whatever the hell was happening, he had one priority! "Get down!" His body moved on his own as he took Musubi down with a bolt of lightning hitting a building instead of them!

Musubi saw the terror Minato was feeling right about now, but couldn't help but admire how brave he was. Her thoughts were interrupted when he took her up like a princess running to an alley! It was the only thing he could thing of right now since the face that Lightning Controlling Twins were after him! His arms placed Musubi down so that way he could rest from the anxiety attack that he was suffering from. "Musubi, you alright?" Those eyes weren't playing tricks when he saw that she was breathing heavy in the most erotic way possible!

"Alright you!" The twins were back at both end of the alley which meant no escape now! "Hand over the Sekirei now or we'll show no mercy!"

"It's best if you do. Trust us."

"Besides, you only just met her. It won't matter what happens."

"NO WAY!" He shouted. "I don't care if she's a stranger! I don't care if we just met... I DON'T CARE WHAT YOU SAY!" He stood up to them, but still felt fear running through his body. What was he saying?! This was a matter of life and death at this moment and all he could think of was... Musubi. Every thought he could think of just kept going right BACK to the girl. Whenever he thought of her... His heart warmed up. "I WON'T LET YOU HAVE HER!" He yelled which caused Musubi to go an even brighter red... And the girls too.

 _"No way... You got to be kidding!"_ The busty one thought.

 _"He's risking his life for that Sekirei? We do this a lot, but..."_

 _"DAMMIT! There's no way! NO WAY! NO WAY!"_

 _"I can't... This shouldn't even make me feel like this..."_

 _ **"We're reacting to HIM?!"**_ The twins thought at the same time where one had a face of confusion while the other was enraged!

"Minato... My body is burning..." Musubi told him as he turned around to only be tackled by her. "You're the one... My Ashikabi~" That's when their lips met each other. There was something so satisfying about it, that he saw the most amazing thing... Wings. Wings of Light that shined brightly though the alley! The power was amazing that it burst through the twins that made their legs feel wobbily!

The busty one fell as she was blushing madly in embarrassment. "Y-You got to be kidding!" She said with a feeling of pleasure... A strange pleasure. _"That power...! WHY THE HELL AM I WET?! THERE'S NO WAY! HE'S JUST SOME COLLEGE KID! WHY AM I REACTING?!"_

 _"That courage... The way he stood up to us. He's either brave or stupid... But either way... He's our Ashikabi."_ The calmer one stood up slowly with a blush on her face. "Not yet... Hikari! Let's go!"

"Right!" They both jumped high to the rooftop of the buildings, where they looked down on them then disappeared. "Hibiki... You felt it?" Her sister nodded to her question which only made her kick a garbage can with amazing strength! "DAMMIT! WHY?!"

"It's called Fate." Someone came from the shadows, seeing a person with grey hair, a black mask covering the person's face with a black coat on. This was the Guardian... "When a Sekirei meets their destined one, they are tied... Kind of like you two just now." Behind the mask was a smirk from their embarrassed reactions. "Take care you two."

The mysterious person jumped away from the twins to get a glimpse at the two new people in the game... They'll have to go through hell with it. "Musubi... What are you?"

"Sekirei..."

Minato and Musubi were back at the apartment with the girl now cooking a dinner for her Ashikabi. "It's almost done!" She cheerfully announced to him, but was occupied with checking out her nice round butt that was covered with her panties. He smiled like a perv from the view. "I feel like a housewife right now!" His thoughts were jogged up from his peep show that he had to do something... He wasn't going to like it..

He was right. _"Again?! Seriously?!"_ Yukari was laughing on the other line. _"WOW! Come on, Big Brother!"_

"Yukari! Please don't make fun of me!"

 _"Yeah yeah. Anyway, what did you need?"_

"This might sound weird, but I need you to send me some of your old clothes."

 _"You're such a perv! I don't blame you, cuz you love seeing your little sister in her clothes... Or no clothes?"_

"YUKARI!"

 _"I'm just messing with ya~ I'll send you the sexiest ones I have!"_ Before he could say anything else, the phone line was dropped. Yep... When she makes up her mind, nothing will break it. He knows that she got her smarts from their mother, but that stubbornness and way of playing with him... Where did she get that from?

 _"HELLLLOOOOO~"_ The Ronin looked in his living room to see the screen was on. _"Why Hello there my boy! You must be Minato!"_

"W-What the hell?! The TV talked?!"

"Professor?" Musubi smiled brightly. "Professor! It's so nice to see you again!"

 _"Musubi my dear! You look fantastic like I remember! And it seems you've gotten your Ashikabi!"_

"W-Wait... You're Hiroto Minaka..." Minato said that caused the man to laugh wickedly. The explanation was long for him. All of it was the most strangest thing one could ever here in their life. The things he told him were the most far fetched sayings one could hear. "So I'm an Ashikabi in a Tournament that involves others with the Sekirei who are incredible beings with superhuman abilities?"

 _"THAT'S RIGHT MY BOY! And I must say, Musubi! You make an excellent wife for our new player!"_

"W-WIFE?!" Musubi blushed brightly by this. "Oh my gosh, Professor. I'm a wife?!"

"I'm a husband?!"

 _"THAT'S RRRRRIGHT!"_ Minaka rolled the 'R's' to show he was having fun with the two. _"You see, when a Sekirei is winged it's a marriage in their culture. Wing many as you want! I DON'T CARE! WING A BOY IF YOU WANT! I see potential in you, Minato Sahashi! Now take care! Oh and don't EVER tell anyone about the Sekirei Plan. If so then we'll personally handle you ourselves! TA-TA!"_

The way he made it sound was... "I'LL DIE?!"

"Minato." He looked to a cutely blushing Musubi who was getting undressed. "I've heard from the people that when a man and wife love each other... They get naked." Oh my God... This was heaven right now. Her breast were right there out in the open like he remembered them.

The ronin wanted to speak up to tell her to put her clothes back on, but deep down... He wanted this. "Musubi... I'll get naked too." He told her as he kissed his Sekirei with her wings shining brightly.

"I love you... Minato..." She said taking off her panties to be naked. Dinner is gonna wait right now... Thankfully it was done, but now is the time for him to lose his title of virgin!

"I love you too, Musubi." They kept on kissing with the light show appearing all the time, with the college boy taking off everything. That's when Musubi was scared of something. "What's wrong?"

"Minato, you're hurt! Are you okay?! It's so BIG and it's throbbing! I'll go get some ice!"

"M-Musubi! It's alright!" The way he said made her calm down. "I'm not hurt... I'm just happy to be with... My Wife."

"Minato~" She hugged him, but felt the strange object she saw poking at her. She looked down to see it at the full glory... She measured it with her forearm to see it was the full length of her elbow to the tip of her middle finger! The veins throbbed along with the shaft having a musky scent was going through her nostrils that made her feel like she was drunk. "Minato, I'm feeling strange~"

"It's fine, believe me." His hand ran through her hair as her tongue was sliding on his shaft. It throb as she slid her tongue slowly. Her tongue went from the base to the tip, licking around as much as possible. In her mind she thought it was a large lollipop that had a strange flavor to it... And she LOVED it.

With a sudden reaction, she enclosed her Ashikabi's meat in between her breast! The sudden movement with the softness of her breast made the young ronin jump! It felt amazing! _"I've never thought this would happen to me... She never was able to do this to me..."_ He was so close to blowing that he needed to do something before he would blow. With a quick jerk, he put the head of his manhood into his Sekirei's mouth to blow a large load down her throat. Everything time he shot a load he would thrust down her throat.

 _"Minato is shooting something inside me! What is it? I taste it... It taste... So good~"_ The last spurt was done as he took his man meat out of her mouth. It caused her to gasp with heavy breaths following for the fact she couldn't breathe with that amazing thing her Ashikabi has been born with.

"Musubi. You're doing great!"

"A-Am I? I don't know what I'm doing..." She said to him, but was given a pat on the head.

"Let me guide you."

He brought the girl close to him as he forced his tongue in her mouth to make her moan. The feeling of it was a burning of sensation of when she was reacting to him. His hands started groping her breast in ever way possible to playing with her nipples. The feeling of it felt like something would come out of her breast, but nothing did. "M-Minato~ I'm not a cow! AHHH~!" He started kissing her necks to leave his mark on her.

Musubi moaned loudly that her Husband was doing the most amazing thing to her. His tongue went back to his mouth only to feel his index and middle fingers going in her womanhood! Those sweet moans... Music. Music to his ears. "Musubi, you're soaking wet down here!" Her juices covered his fingers!

"D-Did I do bad?"

"No way." He reassured her. The feelings of his fingers going in and out of her was driving the sekirei crazy, but she felt more pleasure with a thumb rubbing her clit! That was only one hand while the other continued teasing her nipple!

"M-Minato! I can't hold on! I'm-I'm- AHHHH!" The pressure of her juice squirting out could be to that of a fire hose! "Sorry Minato... I made a mess of your floor."

"I don't care... Cuz we're about to make a mess right now." He said kissing her again to enjoy another light show as he took Musubi down onto the floor where they continued kissing. When it was done, he lined his manhood right to her entrance... She was scared, but felt better that her hand was holding his. "Here I go."

"AHHH!" The feeling of it was so painful! The stinging sensation was not a pleasant feeling for her in the slightest bit! Minato saw the blood coming out of her entrance like a slow moving waterfall. "It hurts!" She shouted out loud to the feeling of the massive thing going inside her. The pain suddenly disappeared before her... Like it all washed away... "No it doesn't..."

"You okay?" He was given a nod from her. "Alright... Ready to go?"

"I love you... I'll always be ready." She took a deep breath when she felt him going inside her more to the point that his tip kissed her womb! "Minato!" Moaning his name was the coal for the engine as he went out then back in slowly for her to get used to it. "This feels weird!"

"You'll get used to it." The Ashikabi started going only slightly fast as he kissed her neck to hear her moan from all this service. When the time was right, he started going in deeper by the minute, with his head poking like a battering ram on a very locked door. It was giving him a tough time, but EVERY door has to... "OPEN UP!" He shouted penetrating her cervix!

"AHHHH!" She shouted loudly, seeing something sticking out of her! It was like a bulge coming out of her stomach then going back down then coming back up again! "MINATO! I'M FEELING IT AGAIN!" Her Ashikabi did not hear her since he was too busy becoming a piston! It was going so fast that she was on a very thin line! "I'm... AHHHH~!"

Her woman hood squirted out her juice that it coated his shaft. "Finished already?" He asked her, because he wasn't done yet! "Don't worry, Musubi! This will feel twice as good!" That when he flipped her over on her stomach as his dick was still inside her. Her back was facing him with Musubi's ass in the air. "You're butt is super cute." He groped each cheek as he pushed his manhood inside of the Sekirei! "How do you feel, Musubi?!"

"M-MINATO! I C-C-CAN'T~!" She said with her tongue out. Each push inside was the most greatest experience for the both of them, feeling his manhood going even deeper than before! "My mind is... My mind is becoming white..."

"MUSUBI! I'M SO CLOSE!" He shouted still pounding away at her womb, feeling it about to burst! With one final thrust he shot his load in her womb to down it so that it was proof of Musubi being Minato's Sekirei. No one would be allowed to touch Musubi like this but him and only him... Well if Yukari comes over, it will be hard to tell her that.

Musubi on the other end passed out from the pleasure she was given. Her eyes were rolled in the back of her head as her tongue was out. This was a new experience for her to endure... But it felt good. Her legs felt weak, her precious flower felt sore and her brained was turned to goop. She moaned again to the feeling of his rob slipping out from her tight grip with his cum flowing out like a river. Musubi placed her in the white goo to bring it to her as she tasted it. "Minato? Is this milk?" She asked drinking it before he could answer.

Before he could even give her an answer, he heard a knock at the door. Who could that be at this time of night? After placing on some pants, he went to open the door revealing a large man in a black suit and sunglasses... Wearing an MBI pin! "W-Wait! I didn't tell-" He was interrupted with a box being thrown at him as the door was slammed shut.

The two opened it together revealing a fresh box of new clothes for Musubi! "My clothes! They brought it over for us!" She giggled in glee as she started to change real quick, but stopped to smile at her Ashikabi. "Minato, I want to say thank you." She said to him. "The reason is because I promise that I'll take far into the Higher Sky Above! It's my gift to you for being my Ashikabi!"

"Thanks, Musubi." He told her as he kissed her on the lips... No matter how much he did it, Musubi loved it when he did. The light show was nice, but died down for them to look at each other in the eyes.

"I KNEW IT!" The two looked to see the manager standing there... With an angry look on his face. "GET OUT!-!-!"

 _ **END**_

 _ **Okay I know you have questions in your head that need answers so let me answer them.**_

 _ **1: Why are you doing this?**_  
 _ **A: This is a late christmas present for a friend.**_

 _ **2: When's the new Rebel Chapter?**_  
 _ **A: Very soon, just hold on to your butts.**_

 _ **3: How was your Christmas?**_  
 _ **A: Shit. I got Heads phones and cologne... Guess which one was more expensive and which one is better than the other.**_

 _ **Alright, but seriously though this took too long to make because I had to spend time with the family... God I want those days back. Also, from time to time if I have the libido or just want I'll make time for the next chapter.**_

 _ **Yes this is gonna be massive Harem with a perverted Minato because... Let's face, he can fuck anyone in the show if he could. It's just a shame he doesn't. So if you wanna see who you want to be in the harem, just click on the Review box and type who you want in, PM me if you think that's good, or go on my new Tumblr account where I have an 'Ask me Anything' / 'Ask me Whatever' box and it's also you can put a question if you want. When I feel like it, I put some doodles and drawings on there too, so check those out if you want to.**_

 _ **Warning: I suck.**_

 _ **You can find the link below this line, but it's gonna be on separate line because the site is weird for some reason. Don't ask me why.**_

hollardude.

tumblr.

com

 _ **You guys are smart, so enjoy that. Alright guys, have a good year.**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Okay, before we start I need your attention please.**_

 _ **1: Kuu will be in this, but WON'T, I repeat WON'T be part of THE SEX... Alright? None of that!**_

 _ **2: Do you guys want Shiina as a girl? Let me know.**_

 _ **3: Hope you've seen enough hentai to know where I'm going with this! You'll find out what I mean in the end of this chapter.**_

 _ **ENJOY THE STORY!**_

 _ **Chapter 2: Minato, let's find a home!**_

Night time... You can either have the time of your life, or find danger around every cover. It read 9:30 on a certain someone's phone. "It's already late... She must be getting worried now." The young man said carrying foldable boxes to move stuff around. "Musubi, just hang on." Minato Sahashi... Recently just got kicked out of his apartment due to him not being careful. Thankfully the manager was generous enough to give him two weeks to find another home so that he wouldn't be out in the cold.

It was a short cut to go through the park instead of going the long way around. Going the way made everything super cold for some strange reason... "What the hell? Why is it freezi- Whoa!" He landed right on his ass and drop all the cardboard he carried.

"I'm sorry..." A cool and calm voice said to him. He opened his eyes to see... Another big breasted woman! AND SHE WAS THE MOST SEXIEST ONE HIS EYES COULD SEE! The stoic look, the auburn hair, those BIG BEAUTIFUL BREAST! But it was scary to see that she had on a bloody coat on that covered her naked body... And that tattoo...

 _"A Sekirei?!"_ His memory remembered from this night when he and Musubi cross the line. He remembered seeing a strange thing on her back that was the same as this one's. But why was it on her head?! All of those would have to wait for now. "Excuse me, Miss?" Minato called out to her. "Are you alright?"

She lifted up her head to see him in the eye... They looked lost. "I'm broken... There's nothing for me in this life." What was she saying? "I cannot find my destined one. I'm no more than tras-" Before she could say another word a strange feeling of warmness came around her. Her body felt that of some jacket on her... It was warm. Very warm. The woman's eyes looked up at the man picking up the foldable cardboard boxes.

"I'm Minato." He told her. "If you want you can come to my apartment. It's small but it's a better place than outside." For some reason her heart told her to follow this man. This Minato was helping out a complete stranger like her? Why?

That's when she sensed something about him... He was an Ashikabi! "Akitsu..." She said standing up which caused him to blush brightly. "I am Akitsu..." Minato walked up to the Sekirei as he zipped up the jacket so she wasn't exposed to the outside world.

"Let's go. It's not far from here." He took her hand in his as he began to walk forward. Akitsu didn't know what to feel at this point. The only thing was confusion, but there something more to it... She just couldn't figure it out.

Far from their destination eyes two people in a limo... "Mikogami, you want me to follow them?"

"No..." Was all the other one said before smirking. "Mutsu, if you've played a game you would know that the satisfaction is when you defeat your opponents in battle before getting their weapon." The car drove off silently to not alert the people around the neighborhood or Akitsu for that matter.

The time to get there was plasent for the both of them... Mostly Akitsu. "Hope you don't mind, but there's also someone living with me." She shook her head in acceptance. The door opened with the lights inside the house escaping. "Musubi, I'm home!"

"Oh, Minato!" What ran to him at the blink of eye was a girl with brown hair and bust that was on par to her own. Her eyes saw them kissing with her wings of light appearing from her back. The scene made her jealous for the fact of seeing him kiss this Sekirei even if it was his first one. One thing she saw was that... She wore nothing but panties and an apron...

Her mind was going through many things as of the moment. One of them being that he may have a fetish... Or did she do this on her own free will. "It's cold outside. Come on in." She snapped out of her thoughts to see a smiling Minato before walking in. It was warmer than the outside... Much warmer. "We're about to have dinner, so you should take a shower."

"But I... Have no-"

"You can use mine when you get out." He told her as she nodded. Musubi couldn't help but stare at the sekirei symbol on her forehead. "Musubi...! It's rude to stare." He nudged her.

"O-Oh my Gosh! I-I'm so sorry!" She bowed to show her apology before getting back up. "It's just... I've never seen a Sekirei mark on-"

"I'm defective." She answered her before going to the shower.

Musubi felt horrible for what she did... She didn't mean to offend her! TRULY SHE DIDN'T! "Minato... Am I a bad person?" She asked looking like it was the end of the world for her actions. All she wanted to do was make a new friend. Her head felt a pat as she then felt her Ashikabi wrapping an arm around her.

He kissed her cheek to keep her calm. "It's fine Musubi. I don't think you are." The Sekirei leaned before feeling something hard poking her butt!

"Minato. That thing is back." He let her go as he blushed brightly. "Does it hurt?"

"N-no. It's-" Before he could say anything else, Musubi was already on the case! The young man felt himself being unrestricted with a pair of small hands rapping around his hard length! "Musubi?! We can't!" He tried to keep silent with the fact that Akitsu was still in the shower.

She didn't listen though. Musubi started licking the tips like it was an ice cream cone with no ounce of hesitation! "Minato's thing must hurt... It's a Wife's job to take care of her Husband!" Her hand moved up and down the shaft as she placed her cute lips on the tip with a taste of a sticky substance coming out. Her smile went wide to the point that it get bright like it was the morning sun! "Minato's milk! I can taste it a bit!" Her soft still went up and down the shaft. "I've seen farmers milk a cow before! Maybe it has to be at an angle?"

Minato chuckled at her ignorance of what she was doing. "Musubi? Why don't you just put it in your mouth?"

"Oh? Okay!" Without hesitation she placed the tip first... BUT IT WAS TO BIG TO GO ANY FURTHER! _"Minato's thing is so huge! I might choke from it... But It's a Wife's Duty!"_ She pushed herself to the limits to take in more, only getting to the middle was impressive all by itself! _"I can... His heart beat in my mouth... It taste so good!"_ She said before taking it out to get a breath of fresh air.

"M-Musubi! You okay!?" She coughed loudly as Minato patted her back. "You shouldn't push yourself, you know?"

"I'm sorry..." Her eyes gazed at the floor. "I'm no good to be Minato's wife..." In an unexpected twist, she felt a pair of hands grope her breast that caused her to moan. "M-Minato?"

"That's not true." He said kissing her neck to nibbling her ear. When he was done, he kissed her lips with his tongue fighting hers as she was losing to it on purpose. It felt too good for her as her wings spread out her back once again. They separated again as Minato hugged her tightly which warmed her body. "You're one of the best thing that has ever happened to me..."

"Minato..." They kissed again with Musubi turning around fully as she pushed her Ashikabi to the ground. The kiss was mystical to them both as Musubi placed her hands under his shirt to feel his well toned body as her fingers felt like velvet cloth to him... They only continued until the shower stopped as Minato gently pushed Musubi off. "What's wrong?"

"W-well, we should do this alone and when we help Akitsu find her Ashikabi, then we can continue as much as we want."

"Minato." She cupped his cheek with a blush appearing on his face. "Why don't you make Akitu you're wife aswell?" The question raced through his mind! Wouldn't that be considered cheating? "I'll talk to you her about it, because I know deep down that your heart is not big enough for just me..."

"W-Wait... Musubi I could nev-" He was interrupted as Musubi placed her finger on his lips.

She smiled at him before whispering something in his ear. "Please love us both..." She kissed his cheek before getting up as she got up as Minato placed his man meat back in.

The door opened to reveal a nude Akitsu with a towel around her neck. Her beautiful skin shined thanks to the water as some dripped down from her cute pink nipples. Minato's eyes travelled down to her crotch as he saw how well shaven he was. No hair, not even an inch... The eyes travelled more down to her incredibly sexy legs... The deadliest pair of limps for a man that can trap their prey and he wanted to be that prey. "I'm done." She said to Minato who stared at her... There was something... MYSTICAL about her. Her smooth voice could calm a beast, as her eyes may seem dead but could trance even a cobra... She was far different from Musubi or any other girl he met in his life. "P-Please... It's embarrassing..." She blushed cutely which made his heart want to explode!

He reminded himself on the matter of her nude body! "R-Right! Please, let me get you something!" He quickly exited the room to his dresser as he pulled out a pair of jeans with a light red shirt. She happily accepted them with grace as she put them on. The jeans were a bit big but they hugged her nicely with the shirt barely covering her abdomen. "Please, take them."

"Thank you." She said as something felt warm inside her. Her thoughts were interrupted with a growl being heard loudly which caused her eyes to widen then turn her head away in embarrassment. It only made the male laugh.

"I guess we are a bit hungry." He smiled at her. "Musubi is dinner ready yet?"

"Just a minute!" She told them happily. All of them sat at the kotatsu with plates of curry in front of them. Akitsu enjoyed the taste of the curry going down her throat to her belly. "How's your curry, Akitsu?"

"It's warm." She commented for her to smile. It tasted delicious to every inch of her taste buds. The curry's spice danced gracefully on her tongue to no end. When the meal was finished, Akitsu and Musubi were still at the kotatsu with the TV on showing a wacky game show.

Minato was in the shower for the mean time for the two to engage in some conversation... "Hey, Akitsu?" She was given her attention. "What do you mean by 'broken?' You look fine to me."

"It was at the lab... Where they tried to fix me..." She said remembering it all. "The doctor tried every experiment he had while trying to tap into a foolish power. One where a Sekirei don't need an Ashikabi." Her fingers touched the tattoo on her forehead. "Because of that, I can never find the one I'm born to be with... Love is nothing but a myth to me now..."

"That's not true." She looked at the other Sekirei who smiled at her. "A long time ago, Yume told me that your heart can lead you to someone... Someone nice, kind and warm..." Yume? Sekirei No. 8? "And I think it lead you to the right place. Minato wouldn't mind if you're broken or not." She was lying... But a part of her felt true words in her voice. "He'll love you like a true wife. I promise that."

The shower opened with a shirtless Minato appearing out. "Musubi, you can use the shower now!"

"Thank you~!" She got up to take her shower, but not before Minato quickly gave the Sekirei a nice smack on her butt which gave him a yelp from her.

On that night, the Discarded One couldn't sleep soundly. On her right was Musubi who slept in only her panties. Akitsu slept in nothing but the shirt she was given, feeling how bare her crotch was. But none of that was on her mind... There was only one thing... This man that took her in when she was lost was too good to be true. An Ashikabi he may be, but what if he's only using her for power? No... There was something about his words that held truth.

She rose up from the futon to walk into the other room... Sleeping there was Minato in another futon he had for guest. Whenever she witnessed his face a strange feeling in her chest starts to increase... But the large heat would burn all across her body as her womanhood would start dripping nectar.

All the saliva dried up in her mouth before acting on her instincts. She began to go under the blanket to cuddle with the man to feel the warmth that counter her cold touch... It felt great... Really great... Until she felt something poking her. What was it? It felt like a tusk poking her in the abdomen!

She continued to see until she saw... He had an erection! Akitsu had no shame in her body whatsoever, but for some reason this was new to her! No one was here... No one looking... With all her might, she pulled down his pants and boxers as she saw the unspeakable thing that her eyes could see... "H-Huge..." The monster that stood in front of her was intimidating to the point she regretted her choice, but tried to keep going! "Like this...?" Her hand trembled but grasped the man large member with a few strokes.

His breaths became a bit heavy which caused her to panic for not wanting him to wake up soon. Her eyes witnessed that he was still asleep... She took this time to start giving it a lick at the tip where she thought of it like ice cream. It tasted... Good! Her hand continued to rub his shaft with her tongue licking the head more and more. Her lips tasted a strange goo which had the taste of Heaven! "Pre-cum..." She said before placing those lips of her on the tip as she sucked it like a straw. Her felt all of the pre-cum in him being placed on her tongue.

"H-huh?" The Ashikabi witnessed the Discarded one as she started stripping right in front of him! "A-Akitsu?!" She slowly crawled up to his face with her hand gliding on his chest. She touched her lips with his as a fire erupted inside the both of them, but to no surprise... No wings. Something that she wanted more than the world... Wings to show who she belonged to.

When they stopped, she slowly pulled back before standing up. "I'm sorry..." She said before being halted. She saw that Minato stopped her from walking away to only bring her forward to him to kiss her again. Why? She felt that he was about to pull away, but trapped him with her hands grabbing the side of head. Their tongues battled for supremacy against who was the better kisser, yet the champion came out to be Minato.

When the two separated, they could both see a string of saliva falling down onto the floor... Minato started to gently kiss her neck trailing up and down to make her moan. "Akitsu..." HE started talking. "Can... Can I be your Ashikabi?" A question that caused her eyes to widen at the sudden question.

"But I cannot be winged..." Her heart dropped painfully. "With the sekirei crest on my forehead... I cannot be winged... I don't belong anywhere. I am brok-" She was silened with Minato tightening her in a hug.

"I don't think so." His lips touched hers again as he gave this kiss every gentle feel to it. "I'll be your Ashikabi, no matter what." It was at that moment that Akitsu knew... She found the perfect person she would call an Ashikabi... A Husband.

The night was young for the two as the both of them were completely naked on the bed spread. Akitsu was on top for her naked body to be seen by all... She was an amazing piece of art that sat on him. "Minato... I'm nervous..." She said grabbing the giant monster that grinded against her womanhood. Will it even fit? Her cheek felt the warm hand that belonged to him to calm her nerves.

She raised herself up to try and pinpoint the location of her womanhood. When she let the tip enter her womanhood, a large spike of pain was shot from her womanhood to her brain! It hurts! It really hurts! But it was just the tip! Blood started to drip that made the Ashikabi nervous, but was stopped when Akitsu placed her finger on his lips. She tried as hard as she could by taking in more of his cock with it going so far that it touched her womb! "You okay?!" He asked very worried about her.

She shook off the tears in her eyes to not seem weak. "It only hurts a little... But I think it's starting to feel good." It took some time, but she started to move up slowly then down so that his head was kissing her womb's entrance. One thing that showed was a bulge appearing at her abdomen showing where the man meat was located! When she went up it would go away, but as she would come down the bulge comes back. It felt good... REALLY GOOD!

The two would start by taking it slow, but that alone was making Akitsu feel like climaxing hard! Everytime she would pump herself of her Ashikabi's cock the sensation was mind numbingly fantastic! "Akitsu?"

"I'm...I'm...!" Before anything else, she gave out a shout of pure pleasure! Her juice squirted hard as some landed on the floor, while some landed on her Ashikabi. When she felt exhausted to no extent, something else happened to her. She was pushed down to the floor to see that Minato was still hard! Taking hold of her legs he started pumping her hard with the sound of skin slapping together. She looked down seeing the buldge in her abdomen becoming bigger!

Pleasure was the only thing on her mind with her eyes starting to roll to the back of her head! The moment of pleasure started to spike as her new Husband went even deeper! The force that he put him caused the head of his penis to enter her womb! The pleasure caused her mind to go numb! Everything about this pleasure was untold to her, but the only thing she knew was that she is at her limit again! "I'M CUMMING!" She felt his hot seed being dumped right into her womb, wanting her to be pregnant with his child!

The two kissed at that moment as their warmth fused together. However, Akitsu felt something... He was still hard! She was exhausted though after cumming only twice! Minato started kissing her breast while sucking on her right nipple while playing with other. "W-Wait! Minato my Husband... I don't kno-AHHH!" She halted her speaking as Minato started thrusting again! He slammed into her every second until he would be satisfied!

He stopped by pulling out to place his dick in her mouth! The taste that was mixed with cum, her juice and his man meat was delicious! It was like a 5 star meal to her! It kept going down her mouth until she felt it going through her throat! He kept thrusting his hips in there with Akitsu busy by rubbing her clit while rubbing her breast! "Akitsu...!" He took out his shaft to pump it up, but Akitsu didn't want to waste any of it! She took his shaft into between her breast for a titfuck until he would explode! "I'm..." With quick reflex she placed the head in her mouth as an amazing large load shot into her mouth that she had to let go to breathe! So warm... So good...

"Are you gonna share?" A surprise voice came into see it was Musubi standing there naked! "It would be a waste... Since Minato gave us delicious milk." She crawled right to Akitsu who started licking the cum off her breast to her cheek. "Mmm~ So yummy!" With a bold move she kissed the other Sekirei who gave into it as no hesitation was present. When they were done, the got an idea seeing their husband's hard dick still in their face. "Minato~" Musubi tackled Akitsu to the ground who started eating her out by getting all the warm milk her husband made in her. Doing caused Musubi to wiggle her beautiful ass in the her to see her wet pussy right there like it was served on a silver platter!

Her Husband knew the hint as she slammed his dick right into her! She shouted right into Akitsu's womanhood who locked her head in with her legs! Minato rammed his dick in all the way to her womb as she felt like something was popping out of her stomach! It was to the point that her pupils became hearts where she clixamed hard in his dick. Minato then grabbed Musubi by the wrist as he pulled her in more with Akitsu letting her go. He kept fucking her hard that she stuck out her tongue with a smile on her face. "Musubi!"

"MINATO!" They both climaxed hard as she felt her husband's seed feeling her womb to the brim that it overflowed! "Soo... Good... Minato's dick milk is inside me...~!" She was silenced by Akitsu who kissed Musubi this time as their tongue danced between mouths.

The position switched to where Minato was flat on his back where Musubi rode his dick like cowgirl, while Akitsu was getting her pussy eaten by her Husband! "IT'S SO GOOD! SO GOOD!" Akitsu felt his tongue circling around her with it hitting her g-spot many times to the point she was at her limit.

"SOMETHING'S COMING OUT! IT'S COMING OUT!" Musubi shouted at the bulge appearing over and over as she slammed herself down onto his dick more and more!

 **"I'M COMING!"** The two sekirei shouted at the same time. Akitsu released her love nectar down her Lovers throat to which he happily accepted. In turn, Musubi was being filled up more by her Husband. The night was still young for them though...

"Minato! More! Give me more~!"

"I'll happily accept your seed... Please, more...!""

Those sweet, sweet words filled his ears for the entire night...Somewhere else though, two people were enjoying the same thing, but in a different kind of way. "R-Right there! Hibiki, don't stop!" Yelled Hikari who was enjoying her sister's tongue. Hibiki enjoyed the taste of her older sister's pussy to the point that she was licking her G-spot furiously. "I'M CUMMING!" The 1 Half of the Thunder duo squirted right into her sisters mouth to which she happily accepted.

When she was done, Hibiki came up to her sister with concerned face. "You okay now?"

"Yeah..." Hikari looked away from her sister who was not convinced in the slightest. "I just never thought it would be... Some college kid..." She blushed brightly. "I-I mean yeah, he was pretty cute in a... Goof ball and loser kind of way, I guess..."

"Destiny is destiny afterall." Hikari felt her sister wrap her arms around her so she would feel more calm about the situation. "And don't worry. We'll face it head on."

"Yeah, I know." The twins looked at each other deeply before kissing one another. They kept it up as their tongues danced elegantly until they parted with a saliva string dropping. "Thanks for my problem. Ever since we started reacting to him, I've been wet all day..." She was embarrassed.

"No problem. We're sisters afterall." They kissed again. "Besides, I'm pretty sure our future husband wouldn't mind us like this. And remember, WE only do this... No one else."

"Absolutely!" The two sisters heard a knock on the door as they covered their bodies up. "Seo? Is that you?" The door opened to see a man with a bit of a stubble growing.

"Hey, we brought dinner!" He held up a pizza box with cartons of chinese food! "It was a wild night, but we stopped at places just for you two!" Sekirei were different from humans. A human can eat only a limited amount of food, but the Sekirei could eat at impossible levels! It was due to all the energy and strength they used that causes them to eat so much.

This man that held the boxes, wasn't like many others... He was Seo Kaoru, a man who was seen as a total scumbag to others. However, he was actually a good man at heart. "Thanks, we'll eat later."

"Alright, just don't let it go to waste." He smiled before leaving the two. Seo had the aura of an Ashikabi, but they weren't reacting to him. If anything, he was more of a guardian and last resort to them all. The biggest thing, was that he knew MBI like the back of his hand. He knew everything about the Sekirei Plan from top to bottom.

"Come on, let's get some food." Hibiki suggested to which her sister nodded, not before grabbing her ass.

When the morning came to the city, Minato, Musubi and Akitsu were busy at the moment. One thing they needed to do was keep the Sekirei mark on Akitsu's head a secret. The only way they did it was by using a bandana to cover her forehead. "So, let me get this straight..." A man behind a counter for apartments spun a pen in his hands in annoyance. "You don't have a guarantor, no security deposit, no job and a student who failed the exam twice?" He waved his hand back and forth. "Sorry kid, try somewhere else." They bowed to apologize for wasting his time.

"That was the 15th one..." Minato sighed.

"Apartment hunting is a lot more tougher than I thought." Musubi looked down.

"We still have over 15 more." Akitsu said trying to help her Ashikabi's spirit. She felt him becoming all gloom and doom.

"I don't like it, but I could ask Mom for a lone... Though we'd have to explain the situation." Just then an image of Minaka appeared in his mind to where he shuddered. Musubi looked at her Ashikabi in concern. "Don't worry, I'm fine."

"Shall we go to the next, My Husband?" Akitsu took his hand in hers with Musubi doing the same.

The night had come already with the three now sitting at the park. "Go figure... We tried over 30 and nothing..." He slumped forward with the two looking at him in concern. "This sucks... Life sure is hard..." As the night started to set in, Musubi felt a drop hit her nose which made her flinch. Akitsu held out her palm to felt the rain drizzle, but then it started to pour on them... They both looked at their Ashikabi... Crying? It seems like he was... He stood up to turn around to the both of them. "Musubi... Akitsu..." They gave him their attention. "You say I'm an Ashikabi? A special someone you can call a husband right?" They nodded. "I'm not good enough..." His fist tightened as he felt his doubts... They can even feel it too. "What's great about me? I'm spineless... I can't even defend myself, I failed the college exam twice... Why me? There's no way I'm special... I'm just a loser... There's no way I'm good enough for the both of you...!"

"That's not true." Akitsu wrapped her arms around her Ashikabi who leaned forward with her head resting on his back. "We love you for you."

"She right, you're incredibly special. You being you is what make you special. You're our husband... Our Ashikabi. There's no one else in the world we would want." The Fist Type stood up as she kissed her Ashikabi deeply, feeling her wings extend out of her back. She departed from his lips to see Akitsu kissing him now. No wings, but that didn't matter. The two Sekirei held hands together where they smiled at him. "Never forget that... I'll do anything you wish for... No... WE will do anything you wish for!"

"No matter what. We'll always be there for you, Minato."

"Even if it means breaking those clouds to see the moon, then I'll do it! Then... To the Higher Sky Above!" She let go of Akitsu's hand before concentrating hard. Her body started glowing in a pink light, one that captured her beauty. **"By the Fist of my contract, my Ashikabi's perils will be shattered!"** She smiled before grabbing both of their hands. "Well, what are we waiting for?!" It was then that Minato felt himself being taken off the ground to see that they were flying through the sky! They flew so high that they broke through the clouds themselves, seeing the big beautiful Moon lighting the night! "See? It's real pretty, don't you think?"

"Yeah..." The only thing he could he could witness was the beauty that captured Musubi and Akitsu. He was the luckiest man in the world. _"The second Spring I shared in this city where Cherry Blossoms fell... I met them... I couldn't be happier."_ He knew that it was going to be a crazy Merry-go-Round for the rest of his life. "Hey you okay?"

"Kinda..." Musubi answered with a hint of worry.

"Why kinda?" He chuckled.

"Because, I didn't think how we were going to land... I'm sorry."

"Huh?" In that moment, it all felt like a cartoon... Except this was REAL LIFE! They all started plummeting down to the ground, their voices shouting in terror! "SOMEONE HELP US!" Minato shouted at the top of lungs. When he looked down at where he would land, he saw someone... A spirit? It was girl... Why? It came for a second before fading as all three landed in a tree!

They landed right on the ground with rips in their clothing. "Oww..." Musubi was the first to speak. Minato looked up to only see his Wife's cute ass right in front of him.

"Yeah... That hurt... Musubi, Akitsu, are you okay?"

"Uh huh... I'm sorry..." Musubi answered feeling like she just disappointed her Husband. Akitsu only lifted a thumbs up as she was being sandwiched by Musubi's large breast.

"Is someone there?" An elegant voice asked that caught their attention. The door slid open to show a woman wearing a traditional miko outfit that were a purple hakama, a white haori with a sash-like belt, her feet covered in sock while wearing wooden sandals. "Oh? And who are you?"

"W-Well, we were-AGH!" Everything hurts!

"Minato, are you okay?!" His attention went to his Sekirei, seeing their clothes ripped to shreds and Akitsu rewrapping her bandana..

"G-Girls, you're clothes!" They looked at themselves with with rips and shreds in them.

"What's going on out here?" Someone else entered the scene. A young man with grey hair, wearing a white dress shirt and black pants. He had the face of a total bishonen. "Oh?" His eyes saw the group of three in the garden. All of them entered the house who were being treated with care. "There you go."

"Thanks, sorry about before." Minato said before getting a chuckle from him.

"Hey, it's no problem. I'm just doing what Miya asked me to." He said before placing the medkit back on the top shelf. "I'm Kagari, by the way. And I gotta ask... How did you guys end up in the yard?"

That was a question that needed to be asked quickly. But he couldn't answer them for the fact that MBI will send someone after him! That was something he wouldn't want! "I guess, we just flew in with the wind! Hahaha..."

"The wind, huh?" Kagari chuckled at that answer. He knew that he was lying, but decided to let it go. Before they could speak, the door slid open to show the two girls standing there in beautiful kimonos! "Wow... It's like a human flower garden."

"What do you think, Minato? Miss Miya let us borrow them!" Musubi asked happily, but was given a nod from her Ashikabi. Musubi wore a pink kimono while Akitsu wore a sky blue kimono.

Minato stood up from the floor to approach the woman. "I'm sorry that we're wearing all of your clothes..." Honest to the core.

"It's fine. My husband never turned a person in need away. In fact, you're even wearing his sweats!" She giggled. Minato turned to the grey haired individual who brushed the thought away.

"I'm not her husband." Kagari spoke to him. "It's uncomfortable to say, but he passed away."

"I-I see." He bowed to the widow. "I'm very sorry."

"Thank you, but it's been a long time." She raised his head up. "My name is Miya Asama."

"Minato Sahashi." Sahashi? Miya eyes widened at that name... The name she knew all too well.

"I'm Musubi!"

"Akitsu." They all bowed in respect to her. She could tell that they meant nothing of harm to her.

"Well then. Since you're already here, why don't you stay with us for dinner?"

"B-But, you've already done so much! We can't-" He was interrupted when everyone heard the sounds of stomachs rumbling. They looked to see the two kimono girls blushing from the embarrassing moment.

Everyone sat down for dinner with the two girls taking their seats by the College Ronin. **"Thank you! Let's eat!"** Everyone started to eat with the enjoyment of the silence. When the new ones took a bite their eyes widened at how delicious it was! There was something amazingly nostalgic about it for them all!

Their thoughts were interrupted when they all heard foot steps coming by. "Dinner smells good~!" The door slid open to show a girl appearing in front of them. However, she wore in the most very revealing nightware! "Oh, visitors?"

"Uzume, what did I tell you about this?" Kagari sighed.

"At least I'm wearing panties this time." She stated before looking at the Ronin who equally stared at her. "Hey! Minato, right?" She leaned in to see him closer, but also giving him a look at her cleavage. The question was answered as he gave her a nod. "Wow, fancy meeting you here!"

"Oh, do you know our guest, Uzume?" Miya asked her.

"Yep! I met him on the train!" She answered before taking her seat at the table.

Everything was strange here in this place... Not everyone seemed related. We're they room mates? "Uh, Miya?" He was given her attention. "What is this place? Since all of you don't look like family."

"This is a Boarding House." Boarding house? He's rarely seen those anywhere in the country... But to see one here in the city? "And I'm the Landlady."

"The only people here are pretty much weirdos like us, so we're always looking for normal people." That comment on the Inn made the Landlady VERY angry! The aura surrounding her was pure murder that caused Uzume to coward in fear. "W-Well this place as so much character that we need a variety of types!" It was then that Minato got an idea right on the spot!

He bowed in respect to her that surprised her. "I'm normal!" He announced. "I'm sorry, but we just got kicked out of our home... So, we don't have-"

"Raise your head you silly thing." He did as he was told seeing her with a warm smile. "My husband never turned anyone down. So you're welcome to live here."

"YOU DID IT!" Musubi hugged her Ashikabi from behind. "You found us a good home!"

"It was nothing really." He tried to be modest but felt another pair of arms wrap around him to see Akitsu holding him happily.

Those three started planning on what to do now that they're gonna be living here. Kagari snuck up to the Landlady with an uneasy feeling. "Are you sure about this?"

"Positive." She said drinking a cup of tea. "They're fate is destined by the Gods, and they were destined for here." Miya only giggled at the scene for how happy they were.

When the trio left the inn, they were able to find their apartment again. The girls were busy in the shower while Minato was busy with packing half of his stuff while they'll pack the rest in the morning. "Oh, that reminds me!" He quickly grabbed his phone before calling someone... Scary... "Uh, hey Mom!"

 _ **"Oh, Minato! Did you need something?"**_

"I just wanted to tell you that I'm moving..."

 _ **"Moving?! Are you serious?! In that case than your allowance is cut in half!"**_

"WHAT?!"

 _ **"I don't have time for this!"**_ Before he could counter argument her she hung up. With a sigh of regret he closed his phone before turning on the T.V. to see the news.

Everything seemed peaceful, but for some reason he felt exhausted. First apartment searching rejection streak, that large jump and now moving to a new location... "Minato?" Out of the bathroom came the girls who wore nothing but the water dripping from their bodies. "Sorry, but we ran out of shampoo."

"Really?" He was given a nod before heading into a cubboard where there were bottles of shampoo lined up. "Thankfully, I got these." He reached out to get one that smelled of strawberries then handing it back to the two.

"Thank you, Minato." Akitsu said before kissing him on the lips. She gave him an 'eep!' from her surprise that she felt his hand on her soft ass. If anything, she loved the feeling. Minato brought Musubi in to feel up her breast who moaned in delight.

"Minato~! That's feels so good~!" She announced before kissing him to activate her wings!

"I'll join in just a bit." Their Ashikabi felt his hands fondling their soft butts before slapping them which caused them to only blush yet smile at him. They entered the shower again to wait in anticipation for their Husband. However, Minato only sighed to himself. "I hope I'm making the right decision to move out."

The young man only shrugged his soldiers before taking off his clothes to join in on the fun...

 _ **MORNING**_

Last night was a ride for him. He heard his alarm go off to disable it. "Mmmm... I don't want to get up." He mumbled. He moved a bit to feel a pair of soft pillows in his hands... But they weren't the pillows he knew. He saw it was a naked Akitsu who used her beautiful breast as a pillow for him. But where was Musubi?

"Morning, Minato~!" He looked to see... She was giving him fellatio! She was using every part of her mouth and throat just to get the monster meat in her! She gave a nice slurp before taking it out but kept stroking it nice and smooth. "We didn't have any milk, so I'm borrowing yours~!"

"M-Musubi... You're getting good at this!"

"Am I really?!" She had stars in her eyes! "For you, I'll do anything! I love you afterall!"

"Yeah, I love you too." He said before she started sucking him off. However, the pleasure went up that it went straight through the roof! Musubi was using her breast to pleasure the shaft with her tongue licking the head like it was a piece of candy.

"It's time for breakfast, My Master." The Ashikabi looked to see that it was Akitsu who pushed her boobs right in his face. Minato took the invite happily by sucking on her left nipple! "Minato! Please drink as much as you want!" She wasn't lying. Milk started to pour out of her breast despite the fact she wasn't a mother yet. No matter, it felt amazing! She gently caressed his head while playing with his hair.

She felt him scream a bit into her breast to see that he came inside of Musubi's mouth! "Minato's dick milk~! It's so delicious in the morning~!" She swallowed all of it until he stopped from climaing. "Aki, it's your turn."

They switched places with Minato now loving Musubi's breast just like Akitsu's. The trio loved every second of it! The moans coming from them all sounded like one of Beethoven's performances to him! When they all came together a knock was heard on the door... "Who's here?" Akitsu asked swallowing her Master's baby batter before speaking.

"The Landlord?" Musubi thought. It did seem possible... Everyone cleaned up a bit and put on some clothes to be decent.

Minato dressed in his boxers walked up to the door. When he opened it, his vision darkened! iHe felt something covering his face then felt a pair of lips crash against his! These lips... They were familiar! He felt the person take her lips away..."Did you get lonely, Big Brother?"

Minato took off the thing that covered his vision to see that it was a pair of sexy panties that seemed to look more like a thong! His eyes then shifted to the figure standing by the door. A woman who perky breast, a young body with some curve to it, her legs long with black stocking covering them. She wore a white shirt with a red plaid tie that matched her skirt, but also wearing a tan peacoat. Her face was one of a young woman, her black short hair looked healthy and soft... She was... "Y-YUKARI?!"

 _ **END**_

 _ **What am I doing? Can't remember. Anyway, thanks for reading and junk... Sorry I've been so fucking busy with my job. Yes... I have a job. I was able to get a Harley Quinn figure, got a PS4 with a bunch of games. The one I'm playing is Senran Kagura Estival Versus and it's really awesome. How can I hold all these Waifus? Who's your Senran Kagura Waifu/Waifus? Harem, no Harem, top Waifu, it doesn't matter. I'm curious to know. So put your answer in the review. Please?**_

 _ ***CoughCough* Daidouji, Hibari, Katsuragi, Ikaruga, Miyabi, Ryona, Murasaki, Yumi and Renka are best girls and best Waifus...**_

 _ ***CoughCough* Daidouji is best Senpai Waifu...**_

 _ **Alright, everything else out of the way, thanks for reading. And have a good day.**_


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Welcome home!

''Y-YUKARI?!'' Minato was at a loss of words. Seeing his little sister once again filled his mind with many things... A lot of them not being appropriate. ''What are you doing here?!''

''Relax Big Brother.'' The young Sahashi said before wrapping his neck around her arms like they were snakes. ''I came for multiple reasons...'' That didn't sound good... Considering the fact that she licked her lips as if she were a hungry predator.

''S-Such as...?'' Every second was just for him to suffer.

Yukari got closer to the point that they're lips touched each other. The sister backed up to lift a bag in his face. ''Well, I did your favor and picked out the sexiest and most pervy outfits.'' He took the bag with a thankful bow. ''Another reason is because I got accepted into a college!''

Those words in that sentence made him feel like he was stabbed through back by an arrow. ''R-Really? Good jo-''

His mouth was hushed to see Yukari kissing him with more force. Their tongues battling for supremacy over the other as their hands danced around the other body. Minato used his hands to grope every part that her weak spot... And it was working!

Everything was soft from the young Sahashi. Her nice and cute breast, her toned stomach to her super cute and very soft ass! Minato gripped it with firm hands to then spanking it! He went as far to play them as if they were a pair of bongo drums!

Yukari explored her brother's body to her heart's content. The feeling of his nice toned muscles... His amazing warmth which made her wet in a matter of seconds. ''This became reasons 3-100.''

''Wait, Yukari!'' He tried to stop her sexual hunger, but she closed the door as she locked it to prevent anyone from entering. ''This isn't good!''

''You can lie, but your boner can't~!'' She undid his pants in a matter of seconds, seeing the tent in his briefs. Her anticipation was killing her when she pulled then down slowly... Like a slingshot or catapult, when she pulled them down all the way her brother's giant cock slapped her! She didn't mind though... Considering the fact she was nuzzling it! ''Min-Chan! It's been... Long~''

''Please don't add puns...'' Minato saw the way she was cooing at his dick to the point that it him sigh. ''Did you come all the way from home just to have sex with my dick one more time?''

''Nope!'' She hugged him again with pure loved kisses. ''Horse cock or not, I love you Minato.'' Her eyes held much truth with her lust filled kisses aswell. ''If anything, your cock is just a bonus... A VERY BIG Bonus.''

''Y-Yukari...'' He couldn't finish his sentence with his sister taking his length in her mouth! Oh my God was it good! He felt the way she was spinning her tongue in a clock wise style at his tip until she started to take more of his length in!

/So good~! Minato's cock is just as tasty as I remembered!/ Her pupils turned into hearts, while it seemed she was scanning her big brother who was drowning in pleasure! He looked down to see she got ALL of his length in her mouth! Yukari then slowly took it out of her mouth seeing how much better she has gotten.

''H-Holy crap...'' Minato said breathing heavy. ''Yukari... I'm gonna cum!''

She only smiled while taking the rest out with a 'pop' sound. The young Sahashi pounced her brother with the hearts still in her eyes. ''Not yet. I don't want it in my mouth... I want it in my pussy!'' She lifted up her skirt to show her womanhood soaking wet, her legs twitching for excitement.

''Minato? Is something wrong?''

Out of the other room came the two naked Sekirei. They stood there dumbfounded by the fact that a strange girl straddling their Husband.

Yukari however was more confused by something else. ''Who are...?'' She didn't know how to process this, but grabbed her brother's collar. ''Start talking...''

(A moment Later)

''So you're saying that these two are your girlfriends?''

''Yes.'' He answered. It didn't help with the fact that she was still on his lap while his dick was still out. The worst part was that she grinding her wet pussy against the tall shaft!

''I don't buy it...'' That wasn't good... ''2 GIRLFRIENDS? Seriously? You should've had a harem instead with this Bad Boy!'' Her grip on his manhood was strong as she rubbed it to no end. Before he could cum, she stopped. ''Anyway,'' She got off him as she walked to the two naked women. ''I'm Yukari Sahashi! Nice to meet you!''

''Oh, you're just so cute!'' Musubi hugged the other who enjoyed the feeling of her boobs. ''I'm Musubi and this is Akitsu!'' She bowed in respect. ''We're Minato's-AHHH~!''

''Girlfriends, yes.'' Akitsu finished the sentence. ''For how long we've been dating, since last winter.''

''Really?''

''Yes.'' She smiled. Little did the female Sahashi know was that Akitsu was fingering Musubi in all the right places from behind. ''He wanted to keep us a secret. He said that you're mother would pulverize him''

''And grandma.'' They laughed. Minato was happy that Akitsu saved the day, since Musubi was a bit of an airhead. They continued the conversation to the point that shrieked at something! ''Huh?!'' Her eyes were not fooling as Minato was grabbing her ass.

''You got a tattoo?!'' It shocked him since it read 'Property of Minato Sahashi' in bold letters.

''Like it~?''

''Yes... I MEAN NO! Yes, no, yes...'' He sighed with disbelief. ''Mom is gonna flip when she sees that.'' He brushed his hair back at the pure terror their mother will do when she finds out about their secret.

''I guess...'' His eyes saw Yukari leaning on the couch as she was wiggling her ass to him. ''I could use a spanking~''

''Yukari! Now is not the time for this!''

''You're dick says other wise~'' She was right on that with the way it was hard as stone. She licked her lips at the sight with her pussy twitching for her brother's cock. ''You know you want to!'' With a loud smack, Yukari yelled in pleasure!

Meanwhile, Akitsu was still fingering the other Sekirei. She kept this going until she squirted her love juice on the floor. ''Aki... You're so mean...'' She pouted but was shocked at the surprise that she kissed her.

Even when feeling up Musubi's body, she stopped for a moment. ''Sorry. Had too.'' Akitsu's hands travelled to Musubi's boobs where she teased her nipples. ''You would of gave away our secret.''

''Sorry...'' Her words were true. However, their conversation was interrupted by the loud sounds of smacking. They looked into the other room seeing their Ashikabi spanking his sister who was enjoying it. You can easily tell with the way she was biting her lip as her eyes were closed thinking lewd thoughts. She wanted the feeling of her brother's throbing and veiny member swishing back and forth at amazing speed made her look like she was a waterfall. ''Why can't we be like that?''

''We are.'' Akitsu answered while groping the other's left soft ass cheek.

''Oh yeah!'' Musubi started fondling her sister wife/Sekirei as she didn't fight back. The brother and sister however kept up there game though.

''Yukari, you're getting turned on...''

''I can't help it.'' She turned to her brother with a helpless look on her face. She reached around to spread her pussy lips for him to see it dripping endlessly. ''Punish Yukari more~! Yukari has been a bad girl~!''

''You want punishment?'' He grabbed her wrist before ramming through her entrance! ''Here!'' The shout that his sister shrieked from having her tight walls open once again made the Ashikabi even bigger!

The female Sahashi loved the stinging feeling that was on her now red ass before feeling her brother teasing her cute nipples. "M-Minato~! That's so naughty~!" She continued to moan louder as Minato started to bite her neck which made her even more happy! "Mark me as yours more! I want more!" Every thurst he made kept making her pussy tighter, meaning he now had to play hard ball. "Minato?" She turned around seeing her brother with a strange glare... "Why did you sto-AAAAAAAHHHH~!" She was interrupted as her brother slammed into her while also penetrating her cervix! "No~! You're fucking my baby maker~!" Yukari loved this feeling as the sight of a large buldge poking out of her appearing everytime he thrusted in made this even greater!

"Yukari!" He called her name before kissing his little sister tenderly while continuing to fuck her. With every second passing he could feel it that he was about to climax, but the Ashikabi couldn't even escape her due to Yukari's legs locking in to keep him in!

"Got you!" She announced while kissing him again. "Do it! I feel it struggling! NOW DO IT INSIDE ME!" The younger Sahashi shouted feeling an amazing climax near her way! "I'm cumming!" Yukari felt all of her body tense up before she felt something hot being shot right into her! "Minato's baby milk... Is going in me~! I'm so happy!"

Before anymore progress could be made, Yukari felt something covering her eyes with it feeling like someone was tying her hands! "Akitsu?" Minato saw his Wife kissing the bound Yukari who was enjoying. "W-wait! Where's Musubi?" Akitsu didn't stop kissing her Sister-in-law to where she only pointed to the kitchen. In there laid a naked Musubi as her pussy was wet with a puddle of juice coming from her. Her eyes rolled in the back with her tongue out as she kept moaning and her body twitching occasionnally.

"Now the real fun begins." She smiled when she stopped kissing the bound girl. "Minato, lay on the floor, please." The Ashikabi did so before taking his dick back from his sister. As it fully came out with a pop sound, Akitsu saw how much cum her Master has put in. "Look how much you're wasting it." She told her. The Discarded started to eat her out while taking as much of her Master's cum in her mouth.

Minato witnessed the scene before him. But the one thing that stood out was Akitsu's nice, big and beautiful ass sticking out! He couldn't take it! "Akitsu!" He lined his dick up to her pussy as he entered her with good force!

"M-Minato?! AHHH~!" The Ice Wielder shouted at the top of lungs feeling her Master's head ramming into her pussy. "Wait! No! You're bigger than usual!"

"It's because of your beautiful ass!" He told her. "You had it in front of me so I couldn't help it!" He started to pick up his pace more as his hands groped her beautiful rear. "It's so soft and squishy like mochi!" The Ashikabi squeezed it more with Akitsu loving her husband's warm hand.

"Then pound my mochi ass harder!" She told him before going back to eating out her Sister-in-law. The younger Sahashi felt her tongue hitting her weak spot like she has never felt before!

"AHH~! I'M CUMMING!" Yukari shouted as she wasn't the only one. In about 5 seconds, all of them came together at the same time. The older Sahashi took back his dick to see a flood of his thick seed dripping down from his Sekirei. It was an amzing sight to behold with the fact that her body was twitching. However, he was far from being done.

"No fair~!" He felt a hand wrap around the giant meat stick, seeing it was none other than Musubi. "I didn't get a turn~!" 88 did what she felt was good to her Husband, and that was by feeding him her own milk. "Ahh! Minato, please drink as much as you want!" He did so with vigor as it caused his Wife to squeel in pleasure.

"Don't hog them all to yourself, Darling~" Akitsu wrapped her arms around her Husband before grabbing the massive man meat with both hands. Her soft and smooth palms rubbing it up and down where she felt his veins and his throbbing motion like a heart beat. "I think Musubi wants it badly."

"It's true!" The Fist Type supported the statement. "I want my Minato's long and hot cock in my pussy! Don't keep me waiting, please!" She let out another squeel of pleasure when she found her Sister-in-Law's mouth sucking on her other breast just like her Brother did. "Ahhh~! Y-Yukari is drinking my milk! AHHHHHH~!" The Sekirei felt her Husband's cock enter her flower garden without warning her to catch her by surprise. Every thrust he made caused that buldge to appear from Musubi's stomach! "YOU'RE IN SO DEEP! YOU'RE FUCKING MY WOMB!"

"Musubi's pussy is nice and tight! I love it!" He started thrusting in roughly which caused her to climax already! Instead of giving her a break, the Ashikabi continued to pound into his Wife until she climaxed about 4 times without him cumming once! Akitsu was enjoying the show even though she wasn't doing anything besides pleasuring herself with her fingers. She left love marks on her Ashikabi's shoulders to show who was her Master.

"No~! Don't bully my pussy~! Don't bully Musubi's pussy~!" She shouted, but Minato only kept fucking the cute busty brunette harder!

"But you're so cute, I can't help it!" He replied to her before kissing the brunette as she loved this feeling. As they broke with their saliva bridge dropping, Musubi couldn't help but 'Eep' at another mouth welcoming itself to her Milk Mountains! Akitsu was enjoying the taste of these bigger boobs that she couldn't help but feel jealous of. Sure she was quite stacked with her breast where she had no complaints... However to know there is someone with a bigger size than her is quick shocking.

"I'M CUMMING! MY PUSSY IS GONNA EXPLODE!" She announced. "I WANT IT! I WANT MINATO'S CUM FLOODING MY PUSSY!"

"MUSUBI!" Minato lost control of his thrusting as he was pounding her more roughly than usual! With it, he came so much it felt like it had emptied him for about a week. With it came the sounds of the girls climaxing due to a special link. Yukari had no idea, but she felt what Musubi was feeling... She didn't care how. She just loved being fucked silly by her brother.

An orchestra of sweet sounds...

 **(An hour and a half later)**

The entire ground stood outside with boxes outside and fully dressed. Akitsu was the only one out of them all that had to wear a hat to cover her Sekirei Symbol. They had finally got everything out of the apartment. "That was exciting." Yukari smirked at the blush her brother showed. "But thankfully we got everything done before noon."

"Yeah... Thank goodness." He scratched his head.

"Now then." Yukari sneeked up onto the two busty women to get a grope. "Promise me we'll take bath together, Musubi, Akitsu."

"Okay~!" The brunette nodded happily with Akitsu made a sound of acknowledgement.

"And you..." Yukari walked up to her brother before giving him a nice kiss on his lips. Not like fuck buddies... It felt like a Husband and Wife kissing each other in the morning. When they broke, the younger Sahashi rubbed her hand on his crotch already feeling it getting hard. "You have my panties, right? You can do WHATEVER you want with them... Coat it in your cum for all I care."

"Y-Yukari... We're in broad daylight...!" Her big brother blushed at the embarassment. "Remember to be careful, okay?"

"I will. That's a promise..." She pulled him closely to whisper something in his ear. "Among other things." She let go of him before running off down the street and stopping. "I'm staying at a friends for the time being! So when I get my apartment and everything settled in, let's hang out sometime!"

"Y-Yeah!"

"Bye! Love you, Big Brother! Take care!" She waved off while walking away from the apartments.

"She's really nice." Musubi commented with Minato only sighing in bliss at their childhood memories.

"Well... We never had a Dad and Mom was always so busy that it was mostly just us all the time." They looked at their Ashikabi surprised with that new information. Though, the only one with more information than that is Akitsu who knew about her Mother. Takami Sahashi was a woman of many things... One of them being a caring Mother, the other being a raging demon when angered. The Discarded one has seen it WAY too many times during her time at MBI.

As the three were getting all the essential together there was a sound that came from the corner. "Sahashi!" What or Who they saw was the Landlord walking up to them with his usual face. "I'm sorry I had to throw you out, but rules ARE rules!" From his back was an envelope which was somewhat heavy. "With these ladies you have, it's best if you take this. It's your rent from this month and the previous month."

Out of the nowhere for all of them, Musubi held the Landlord's hand. Her warmth made him blush brightly as she smiled at him like an Angel. "Landlord Sir, thank you very much!" She told him to which he took his hand back and turned away.

"We get going." Minato said as they agreed before taking up what they could hold. In this case, Musubi however lifted a large portion of the furniture. "Wow... You're pretty strong." He had to think how a woman so strong could have a gentle nature.

"That's cause I'm a Fist Type, Silly." She smiled at her Ashikabi/Husband who was confused. They walked down the streets that gave them all sorts of stares, but there was something Musubi said that bothered him.

"Hey, Musubi?" He got her attention. "What did you mean by Fist Type?"

"Oh, well there are different types of Sekirei." She began to speak. "See, me and Akitsu are different from each other's abilities."

"I use elements to help me in my battles." The Ice Sekirei stated with a twirl of her finger with some forms of ice appearing around her. "Good for both close range and distance."

"Yup." Musubi nodded to that.

"Oh!" Minato had a though about it. "So it's like Pok*mon or Araki-Sensei's popular manga, right?"

"That's another way of looking at it, but yeah!" She nodded. Man, the more he learned the more it seemed like a different reality. None this seemed real which made him pinch himself to show that he was defintely awake in the real world. After a long walk from their former home... They saw it. The building that had a fresh smell of nature with the scene of paradise... This was their new home.

The door opened to reveal Miya with a happy smile on her face. "Why hello you three!" Her voice gave a feeling of warmth to them. "I just finished cleaning the room. Please, come on in!"

"Oh boy! This is exciting!" Musubi chanted with Akitsu nodding. However, sometime a good looking home has secrets... And this place was FULL of it!

Hidden away in a secret room lived someone who could possibly be describe as a genius... Though there was a set back to it. "Oh... Oh..." The Genius in question was laying in her bed spread as he hands played with her moist womanhood. "This feeling~ I love it but it won't stop~!" She moaned until she got back up. Typing away on her keyboard, she saw through the camera were new faces. "No. 88's Ashikabi, eh? While also having the Discarded Number... She's not winged, but he's giving off an incredible energy source~" The young woman took a sip of some team before going typing back. "I've waited TOO LONG for this day and I'm gonna get my chance! Time to bag me a Husband!" She began to research many different things with a laugh that could send shivers down your spine...

Miya had them walk up the stairs with her to show them their new room. "This will be your room, so please use it as you see fit." Her hand turned the door knob before opening to see the blank room.

"Oh wow..." Minato loved the way it looked. His thoughts were stopped however to hear a strange creaking now in the door.

"Minato..." Musubi was stuck at the door due to the large bag she carried. "It won't fit through..." Another creaking sound was heard that caused both the Ashikabi and his Discarded Number to panic.

 **15 Minutes Later**

With enough time and patience you would see how amazing it can be to get the most impossible things done. "My, aren't you a strong one?"

"Uh huh! Cause I'm a Fist Type Sekirei!" Musubi stated with pride. Her slip up though caused her Ashikabi to panic with the fear of horrible consequences from M.B.I.! If they heard about this who KNOWS what they'll do to him!

"Aren't you a funny one?" Miya laughed like it was joke. "Anyway, there's a bath ready for you if you feel the need."

"T-Thank you so much for everything." Minato bowed in respect as the Landlady walked away from the scene. As she went down the stairs, it seemed like a good moment. "Uh, Musubi?"

"It's not good to talk about the Sekirei Plan, remember?" Akitsu asked her as the Fist Type forgot that it was a secret!

"I'm so sorry!" She apologized to her Husband and Sister Wife to be given a head pat from him.

"It's fine, I promise." Peeking through the cameras though was the girl snickering. The trio made their way down to see the grey haired person known as Kagari in a suit.

"Leaving so suddenly?" Miya asked him to which he nodded.

"They called me in today and even I wasn't prepared for it."

"Darn... And I was starting to cook dinner."

"Please save me plate." He bowed in respect before taking off. "Later!"

Miya waved him off as the door closed in front of them. Confused by what he does it was only natural that she informed them. "See, Kagari works as a Host Club member."

"Really? I have a friend who's also one." The College reject stated. "Sometimes he'll invite me, but I'm way too nervous for any of those."

"Are you telling me the truth?" Miya asked him as she giggled. "Because not too long ago you just moved here with two beautiful girls."

Her words caught him off guard with those same girls grabbing him. "Minato is something else..." Akitsu smiled at him. "There's something... Warm about him that I can't describe." Miya felt her the truth in her words hit her as she enjoyed the happiness they shared with him... Even though they seemed quite wasteful on him.

After sometime, everyone began to relax around the house. The girls rested in the bath all the tension and stress faded away... "Hello?" Akitsu turned away from the door to hide her Sekirei Symbol from whoever it may have been to then show a naked Uzume standing at the door. "Oh hey! It's you guys!" She closed the door behind her before soaking in the tub. "How are you enjoying our little home?"

"It's amazing!" The ditzy brunette answered with an honest smile. "Everyone here is so nice! Me, Akitsu and Minato LOVE it!" She poured a tub of hot water down her back to reveal her mark unknowingly.

"No way! A Sekirei Symbol?!" The other brunette turned around to show her back as it revealed she too was one! "And that means you're one too!" Akitsu turned around to show the mark on her head which caught her off guard! "Whoa! Never seen one there before..."

Akitsu wasn't fazed by it due to one interesting thing about Uzume's Sekirei Symbol. The moment she saw it, she knew there was something strange about it... The symbol is shaped with the bird and the yin yang symbol on the bottom. Uzume's crest bothered the ice user to no end due to the fact that the bird looked more like a smudge. "Half..."

"Huh?" Uzume was confused by what she meant, but her thoughts were interrupted by a punch coming out of nowhere! With quick reflexes she dodged it at the last second to see it was Musubi who threw the punch! "H-Hey! What are you doing?!"

"Sekirei No. 88, Musubi!" She declared with pride. "I've been waiting for this! I'm so excited for my first match!"

"R-Really? That's good to hear..." Uzume tried her best to sneak out of the bath.

"I'm not gonna hold back!" Musubi charged ahead but the other brunette dodged her. "Hey!"

"I'm not gonna fight you!" She ran out the bath with her towel. Musubi was persistant one for combat though, so it was quite troublesome for Uzume! There was only one thing for her to do now! The window!

Sitting outside calmly was the young Ashikabi... Enjoying the weather the Earth served to all mankind. But he lost in one thing... The tree in front of him was the very same he crashed into. "How did we survive that fall?" He asked himself that many times when looking at it. It was just an ordinary tree by the looks of it. Minato placed his palm on the bark to feel nothing but the surface until everything around him became green... No he was in a forest! He felt something grab his hands and pull him through the tree to see... A girl. Her long golden hair tied at the top, green emerald eyes and a white dress that surrounded her. By the looks of her age he guessed 16 or 18 to be exact...

Everything changed back to normal in a flash of white... Finding himself now on the ground and facing the sky above him. Was everything an illusion or was that real? He lost his train of thought from loud noises coming from inside the house... To then someone jumping out the window! It was Uzume wrapped up in only her towel that seemed to come off! "Oops!" She caught it, but the Ashikabi saw that nip slip! "Hey you're that girls Ashikabi, right?"

"Huh?" His mind was concerned with many things right now, but then found the girl close to him as she wrapped her arms around his neck. "W-What?!" The view he saw was... AMAZING! Her boobs looked soft, warm and he wanted to see more... NO! She wasn't his Sekirei so he can't think of anything erotic! Easier said than done though.

"She's awfully scary... Can you tell her to stop, pretty please?"

"Let Minato go!" The Fist Type jumped from the higher window and onto the lawn being wrapped up in nothing but a towel!

"M-Musubi! Calm down!"

"LET ME HIM GO... NOW!" With a force stronger than a grizzly bear and faster than a leopard, Musubi charged in! This was bad! REALLY REALLY BAD! But with a blur of purple the punch was stop like a car getting slammed on the brakes to see that it was the Land Lady who stopped it! What's more insane she used a lid to a pot as a shield with no dent in it!

With quick bop to the head with a ladle the brunette stopped her fight. "Stop that! Young ladies shouldn't cause violence while dress like that!"

"Looks like you got in trouble~" Uzume smirked at her victory.

"That goes for you too!" Miya pointed her ladle at the other brunette. After some calming down and overlooking what happened. "Well... I guess I need to call someone to repair the window now." She sighed at the cost for repairs... And she could hardly make anything with the people she's living with even though Kagari makes good money. "But I do hope something like this NEVER happens again..." A sudden cold feeling surrounded the Land Lady with a hannye mask appearing behind her! "I just hope this doesn't happen again... As you see, both violence and lewd behavior are banned from the Inn... Okay~?"

Everyone nodded in fear with the purple haired woman leaving with a chuckle. "Scary... She's really scary..." Minato shivered with Uzume nodding.

"I'm gonna go finish my bath." The brunette stretched her limbs while walking back inside. She stopped for a second to give Minato a sly smile. "Hey~ Did you peek at my boobs~?"

"W-W-WHAT?! NO! I DIDN'T!" In his mind he was smiling happily. The way her boobs looked had a soft sensation to them just from looking not to mention how cute her pink nipples were!

"Really? Hmmm... Alright." She shrugged before walking back in followed by Musubi... This place was gonna be a roundabout life for him now...

 **Some time later**

The only person now in the bath was none other than the young Ashikabi. He loved the feeling of the hot bath with the steam surrounding him, but there were things happening in his mind. One was that girl... She was cute though she seemed... Scared. Why? Another thing was... "Uzume boobs... Uzume has really great looking boobs." Though he slapped himself for thinking such things! SHE'S NOT HIS SEKIREI! "Get a grip man! You shouldn't think of her like that! She's my friend! A very... Busty, cute and sexy friend..." He was giggling to himself before slapping himself again.

Unknown to him though, someone was outside the bath right now stripping. "It's time..." She smirked. Sliding the door open she saw his back turned to her when he was putting the shampoo on his head to then rincing it off.

"Musubi? Akitsu?" Before he could even turn around he felt a pair of the softest tits in existence! These weren't Musubi or Akitsu... Uzume?! No! It couldn't be!

"Wrong... Stud muffin." The voice was new! A voice that sounded both mature and young with A LOT of Sexiness to it! VERY SEXY! He turned around to see a woman with long red hair, a bust that can compete with the other girls and beautiful eyes to match! "Minato Sahashi... Age 19, passed classes easily to the point that you skipped a couple, lived with little sister, grandmother and mother and hasn't gotten in Tokyo University both times."

"H-HUH?!"

"A failure... But a VERY cute one to boot. Not to mention you caused me to be wet since today. And I can't control this hot sensation in me anymore."

"W-WHAT?!"

"You better take responsibility... My new Ashikabi."

"Wait! You're a Sekirei?!" He was interrupted in speech by being taken down as his hands clamped with hers. He saw everything... HER BOOBS! THOSE BOOBS WERE GODLY! EVERYTHING HE SAW WAS NOTHING BUT SEXY!

"Oh! Looks like your friend is enjoying this~!" She started to kiss him tenderly on his cheek to neck to then kissing him on the lips. With it, a pair of beautiful orange wings appeared behind her! She was a Sekirei alright! When they seperated she smiled at her now husband. "Minato Sahashi... I am Sekirei No. 2, Matsu! Well... In this case it's Matsu Sahashi. Ooohh~ I like it... Gets me VERY turned on~"

"M-Matsu...?" He flinched with the feeling her smooth hand stroking his dick! She marveled at the sight of it!

She gave a lovely lick from the bottom to the top which somehow made the college ronin cum in a second! His dick milk landing in her mouth while getting on her face and tits! "Amazing!" She cleaned herself with water first then placed on a pair of glasses which made him extra hard! THOSE GLASSES INCREASED HER SEXINESS! "Length: 9 inches when flacid to 18 inches when erect! Girth: 4 cm on both sides! You can fuck anyone into sudmission with this monster!" She stood up from the to line up the monster cock to her pussy! "Let's make this a good honeymoon for the both of us, kay? Darling~"

"W-Wait! We haven't gotten to know ea-" He was silented by the Sekirei with her lips as she slowly allowed the large penis to enter her! It spread her pussy wide and felt incredible! Her viriginity was gone! She finally was a married woman to a man that she can call hers! She felt the head kiss her womb entrance until she was fully penetrated!

Matsu saw the buldge appearing from her stomach to which she loved the sight. "Look! It's like that old movie with that alien monster! You're dick my burst out of me anytime soon!" As the college ronin kept thrusting into her, Matsu bit into his shoulder to stay silent! _"OH GOD! IF HE KEEPS THIS UP, I'M GONNA CUM HARD! AND IT HASN'T EVEN BEEN 5 MINUTES!"_

The college ronin felt her muffled scream as she squirted like a fountain, but he wasn't satisfied yet! He made the redhead turn around while grabbing her arms as he started pounding away into her! The rough fucking made the Sekirei want to scream in pleasure, but had to try and fight it by biting her bottom lip. If Miya caught them, then who knows what might happen?!

"I CAN'T... NO MORE!" Matsu told him with Minato hugging her tightly. Both of their lips crashed as they kissed passionately with her wings appearing once more! The redheaded Sekirei felt her Ashikabi's dick start to shake inside her, which meant only one thing only. "Minato's dick milk! Give me it! I want it all!" She told him before kissing him again.

The Ashikabi of now 3 couldn't say no to that face. Doing what she wanted he unloaded a massive amount into her womb as it flood her entire pussy! She let out a muffled scream into his mouth due to the pleasure overcoming her own mental state... They seperated from the kiss but Matsu was worn out from the ride of her life. "You okay?"

"Of course... Just..." She breathed heavily with a smile on her face. "This sensation... I love it. My Ashikabi~" She cuddled to the 19 year old with her breast pressing against his chest. "Let's love each other to the fullest, Mi-Na-To~"

"R-Right." The more he thought about it, the more it didn't seem so bad...

"Now then..." Just in one moment, the redhead had her glasses fogged up with a creepy smile on her face! "HOW ABOUT WE GO THE NEXT 19 ROUNDS?!" The way her hands moved like a groping way made it all the more scary!

"HUH?!"

"I haven't gotten enough data yet! And I need as much as I can! Don't worry..." She got closer to him with her hand rubbing his chest. "I'll be REAL gentle... THAN I'll be rough~" This woman wasn't just a Sekirei... SHE WAS A SUPER PERVERT! SO PERVERTED IT CAUSED HIM TO BE IN FEAR!

"I thought it was bizarre." A sharp blade appeared from behind the Sekirei as she froze in shock. "But now I see why... Are you interrupting our new member of the Inn... Matsu~?"

The only thing she could say in this situation was only one thing. "C-crap..."

 _ **TO BE CONTINUED**_

 **This took me longer than I thought... WAY more longer than I thought. Sorry to keep everyone waiting and hope you enjoyed it to your dic- I mean HEARTS content... Totally.**

 **After all that seriously hope you enjoyed this to the fullest and stay tuned for more. Want to see something cool? Here's a teaser!**

At the a delicious ramen shop to eat out for lunch, Minato ran into a beautiful woman. One with grey short hair, red rim half-moon glasses that brought out such a mature and sexy look toher. Her purple dress seemed like a mix of eastern and western fashion as it seemed like a kimono while it also seemed like a dress. "Excuse me..." Minato got her attention. "Um... There's a lot of better places to eat..."

"I need a good bowl ramen. The last restraunt was crap and the food was so small that it could barely even feed the most active people I know." She commented as she took a small sip of sake. "And from the looks of it, you seem stressed about something."

"Well... Kinda..." He admitted.

"That's what happens... When you're an Ashikabi with a bunch of Sekirei." It caught him off guard! He turned back to the woman who had her chair turned to him, her leg crossed the other to show her sexy legs with her elbow resting on the table. "Sekirei No. 22; Kochou. It's a pleasure to meet you... Minato Sahashi... Ashikabi of the North."

"Y-You know me?!"

"We've met before... In that dream of yours." She winked as Minato started to remember! "But I didn't expect you to be so..." She got off her chair and walked to the young ronin who flinched as the mature looking Sekirei stroked his cheek. "Cute."

"R-Really?" He blushed about the comment.

"No I mean REALLY cute~" She was close to him almost in kissing distance.

"Well, my mom always said I was a cute kid."

"A Momma's Boy, huh?" She got up closer to his ear as he heard 4 words that caused his pants to tighten. "I'll be your Mommy~"

 _ **5 HOURS LATER**_

"THAT'S IT! RIGHT THERE! FUCK YOUR MOMMY'S PUSSY! FUCK ME HARD! OH GOD YOU'RE SO BIG MINATO!" Kochou yelled at the top of lungs in the Love Hotel. "GIVE ME THAT CREAMPIE! I WANT IT INSIDE ME!"

 _ **LATER**_

"And that's how I met your Son." Kochou announced at the Sahashi Mother who looked at the Sekirei in confusion.

"I'm sorry, what?" Takami asked completely taken back by that story. "Hold on did he really-?"

"Your Son calls me 'Mommy' too~" She winked at to then measuring out something. She had used her left hand to make a hole with her fingers and sliping her right index and middle in slowly... To then having her entire arm replace the fingers with her left hand holding her right arm at the elbow as she gave a sly smirk. "He's that huge."

 _ **And that about covers it for this! Hope to see you guys again, but until next time. I'M OUT! LATERS!**_


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: Minato, you've got to work hard!

A lot of guys would murder or purge people to be in the position our Friend is in. During the night it's important to stay warm so you won't catch a cold, but in his situation he was surrounded by big, jiggly and soft mountains of warmth. "How did this happen?" He looked at the beautiful ladies he called his Wives/Sekireis. Musubi was dressed in a highschool gym outfit that showed off her curves, especially her perfect butt. Right now he tried to resist rubbing the soft piece of flesh in front of him... Sure he fucked, banged and penetrated her plently of times with her ass in his sights, but the way the bloomers hold them tight like a piece of fabric hugging a perfectly delicious peach. It was such a tease! He wanted that perfect peach now, but the Land Lady would kill him!

The next was Akitsu who wore pratically nothing! The only thing she wore was a long t-shirt that belonged to him with a pair of sexy panties underneathe... But sometimes she forgets so she was almost nude under it! This time though she was wearing some, but it was okay since the Ice user never wears a bra to bed! His sights saw the flesh mountains rise up and down gently with her breaths, with the shirt going over one of them. He saw her cute nipple peeking out... It called him to it as he wanted her delicious milk...

The next one though... Matsu was the real winner here! The way she was dressed, her positon on top of him with a cute sleeping face. He felt himself getting hard, but had to control it. "Well well... What a way to wake up." He saw the red head waking up slowly as she sat on top of his waist. "Morning~ Min-a-to~" A succubus she was, but damn was she something else. "Let's start this morning right with a good morning kiss~" With no hesitation the Ashikabi kissed his Wife passionately as her wings came out. Matsu loved every feeling she was getting right now... And she wanted more! "I got breakfast served, right here." She removed the straps to her lingerie as her beautiful breast bounced in all their glory! "Please help yourself."

"T-Thank you." He weakly replied as he began suckling on her right breast which caused her to moan.

"Minato, you look like a baby!" She was excited as her panties began to feel moist. _"He's only sucking on my tits and I immediately want to cum!"_ Matsu enjoyed the feeling of feeding her husband while he was exploring her body. _"Oh fuck! His hands are so warm!"_ She LOVED this feeling! Minato's warm hands touching her sides to her waist then thighs... This... THIS was bliss! "Oh, Babe! You really know how to make me feel like a real woman~!"

"Matsu, I love you." He rubbed his head inbetween her breast. The soft and squishy mountains hugging him made it feel like it was heaven.

"I love you too! I love you so much!" She kissed her Husband passionately as her wings appeared once more, but another thing that happen was her body was shuddering! _"I'M CUMMING! I'M CUMMING FROM KISSING MY ASHIKABI!"_ They kept kissing even if her wings died down, their spirits feeling like a burst of energy as with every second. Minato didn't stop touching her as he began feeling up her ass as that added fuel to the fire... "Don't stop..."

"I don't want to..." He told her as they went back to business. Matsu's ass felt softer than Musubi's or Akitsu's, but it a little bit less firm then Akitsu's. He loved it... How squishy of a pillow it was to how soft like a teddy bear.

The Wisdom's Sekirei saw how much affection she was given from him. "Do you love my ass that much?"

"I love your ass." He answered with no hesitation. "It's so nice a squishy..."

"What about my tits?"

"I love your tits."

"What about me?"

"I love you."

"I love you too." Their fore heads touched each other with Matsu feeling his chest. "Mmm... Such big strong muscles... For my cute Husband."

"I'm happy to have you girls in my life."

"Believe me, you're making us happier by being with us." The Wisdom Sekirei kissed his head tenderly. Outside of the room were two people; one being Miya who just arrived at the scene when saying 'I love you' to each other while Uzume saw and heard everything from the beginning. Thankfully the Land Lady didn't hear the whole scenario...

 _"Whoa... Talk about a sex show."_ Uzume was blushing at the what she heard. _"He didn't even have to fuck her to make her cum... Man, even I'm getting a little hot!"_

"They truly are wasted on him..." Miya giggled before knocking on his door. As she opened the door, Miya looked at the cute scene before her. Minato sleeping again, Matsu sleeping on top of him, Musubi cuddling against him as Akitsu was now decent with the shirt pulled up. "Very wasted on him... Good morning everyone~" Said in a warming tone. With it, everyone started to wake up normally. "Breakfast will be done shortly."

"Thank you, Miya." Minato smiled at her as she closed the door. When she did, Matsu winked at him with a smirk on her face.

"How about another good morning kiss~?"

"Gladly." He kissed her again, to feel someone tugging on his shirt... His eyes saw a pouting Musubi.

"Where's mine...?" How can you say 'No' to that face? Minato didn't hold back as he kissed the Fist Type with as much love as possible. No holding back for any of them. When they ended it, he felt Akitsu's hands cupping his face to look at her... The best part? She took the lead! The ice wielder didn't hold back as she forced her tongue into his mouth! There was something about this that made it ALL the more better!

She stopped to then giving him a sexy smile which read "Tonite" as she got up to then putting on a pair of pants and her bandana. "Minato..." Akitsu turned to her Ashikabi with a serious face this time. "Don't leave me out next time." She... She heard everything from the start didn't she?

"Y-Yes..."

"Yes, what?"

"Yes, dear!" He said with a chill running through his back until he saw her smile again... Did... Did she just get jealous?

 _ **SOMETIME LATER**_

"Oh wow! Eating at the table feels really good!" The red head ate her breakfast happily with everyone else. "It's been so long since I ate with everyone else that it just seems pretty weird..."

"Uh, Matsu?" Minato was confused by one thing. "Why do you hide in that hidden room?"

"Well..." She chuckled before having to answer to her Husband. "You see, I stole something from MBI."

"HUH?!"

"Yeah. Pretty stupid, but it was the only way to do it though." She shrugged her shoulders... Last night in the bathroom was fun to then becoming one hell of a roller coaster.

 _ **LAST NIGHT**_

"Uh Yeah... So introductions from me; I'm Matsu." The red head was at the table with everybody present. "Sorry about scaring you back there."

"N-No it's fine! I promise!" Minato reassured the sexy red head.

"As you can see, Matsu is another one of our tenants." Miya explained. "She lives in 201."

"But... There is no 201." Akitsu cut in to which Matsu looked the other way, trying to find a way to explain all this crazy nonsense. "What are you hiding?"

In some time Matsu went up with the sound of a door opening then closing. "Please, follow me." They followed the Landlady upstairs for the wall to pop out as Matsu showed herself again! "Ta-dah~"

"A hidden door?" That was something you would see in those old mystery cartoons with a talking dog!

"Wow! That's so cool!" Musubi commented.

"Well it counts for something since I'm in hiding."

"Hiding?" Her new Ashikabi was confused by what she meant.

"Let's say some mega drama happened and it caused me to be chased by MBI for some time now." She nervously laughed.

"Thankfully my Husband never turned anyone away." Miya stated to them. "See this door was made as nothing but a joke yet it has come in handy, but..." A very omnious aura surrounded her which caused everyone to fear her! "If Matsu pulls a stunt like that again then I'll have to kick her out~"

"NO MIYA! PLEASE! I'LL BE GOOD!"

"You promise?"

"Y-Yes Ma'am!" She bowed over a thousand times to then bowing to the others. "Please excuse me..." Matsu exited group and back into her room, not without sneaking a wink at her Husband which made him blush. This is gonna be quite a life for him.

 _ **BACK TO THE PRESENT**_

Man oh man... Last night some quite something for him. "Oh Minato! I must remind you that it is now 6:30!" Matsu said to her Husband to which he rose up even with his food in hand.

"OH CRAP! MY NEW JOB STARTS TODAY!" He raced to the front door only to slip on the wooden floor! "Ow..."

"That was some fall." Minato saw a hand appearing in front of him to see Kagari. "You okay, man?"

"Y-yeah." He answered before getting back up.

"Minato!" Miya came to him with a boxed lunch. "Please take it with you during your break."

"T-Thank you!" He bowed to her in appreciation before placing on his shoes and running out the door.

"W-Wait!" Musubi, Akitsu and Matsu went to the front door only to see that he was gone now. "Ah dammit! I was supposed to give him a good-bye kiss!" Matsu shouted before dropping down to the ground.

"Who knows? Maybe next time?" Kagari teased her.

"But I don't want to wait tomorrow!" Being a wife is gonna be a challenge for her... Since she's competing with 2 others, but life takes you in the most random and different directions so you won't know when it will happen.

With the Ashikabi, he made what seemed to him good record time! He checked his watch every minute to see that he was gonna make on time, better yet even early! "Almost there!" As he turned the corner, he hit something hard... But soft. When he opened his eyes witness that he landed in a pair of boobs! "Oh no!" He looked to see it was a girl... And not just any ordinary girl. "I'm so sorry miss!" When he saw her on the ground, his eyes got a better picture of her.

The young woman was beautiful beyond words, having long brown hair with a bow tied behind. Her body dress in a beautiful black and white dress as black stockings covered her legs while a pair of black gloves matched the rest of her attire. "Jeez... Watch where you're going buddy!" She yelled at him before standing straight up... And pointing a giant scythe in his face! "You're lucky I'm in a good mood!"

 _"HOLY CRAP! THIS CHICK IS A SEKIREI!"_ He was panicing inside his mind. There was only one thing he could do... Play dumb! "S-Sorry! I was in a hurry so-"

"A hurry huh?" She grinned before having her scythe blade now as the back of Minato's neck as she pushed him forward to her face. "How much in a hurry?" Without a moment of time, he pulled up his phone to see it was almost 8. "Oh? Well, it seems I'll have to play with you some other time." She took back her scythe before knocking him down as she used the blade to lift up his shirt. "Hmm... Cute face, nice body. Are you my Ashikabi?"

Minato got a good look at her pair of sexy black lacy panties! NO! He had to remember to play dead. "A what?!" He questioned her before she got so close that their lips almost connected.

"Guess not." She dropped him before turning away. "Forget everything I just said, forget you even met me." The woman jumped at an incredible distance away from the young man who watched her leave without a moment's notice.

Minato rose back taking a breath of fresh air from that situation. "Holy crap..." He said to himself trying to take in everything that just happened. "Why are the cute ones so scary?" That was a very good question... Seriously... With the weird situation out of the way, finally... Finally he made it!

Entering the site on time while searching for his boss. "Um excuse me?" He asked one of the workers. "I'm new here... So, may I talk to who's ever in charge?"

"You're looking at 'em." The man answered. "Sahashi, right? In that case everything you need is in the locker room. You'll find that I have your work clothes ready."

"R-Right! Thank you sir!" He bowed before leaving to the locker room. Entering to see only one had a piece of paper taped to it. Reading it had his name on it along with the number to unlock it. The day went by quite fast for him ashe had already got the hang of this!

Sure he wasn't use to it, but he only had to deal with it until he found a better job or until his mother gives him back his normal allowance. But, when that happens he'll just have to suck it up like a man. "ALRIGHT! LUNCH TIME!" His boss called out to which everyone gave a sigh of relief.

Some would leave to grab a bowl, others had a bento. The Ashikabi opened the boxed lunch patiently to see the beautful food laid out for him! "OH WOW! Land Lady you're so awesome!" He prayed first before eating as he started out with chicken... But there was this strange sound he heard close. VERY close... The college student looked to see a man who seemed older than him by a couple years, drooling at the sight of the food he had.

The man had black short hair, a muscular frame with the feeling of a good man, but also a slacker who drinks all night. The man saw that Minato was staring at him which made him have to speak awkwardly. "Yo!" He said in a friendly voice. "That's a good looking lunch you got there."

"You want one?"

"Don't mind if I do!" He handed him a warm rice ball from his bento as he took one bite from it. "Hmm... Taste like her cooking."

"Huh?"

"Uh, nevermind! Hey that chicken looks good!"

 **"SEO!"** They both heard two voices to see two women standing there with a glare! "OH NO YOU DON'T YOU BASTARD!" One of them ran up to the man as she kicked hard that she used his body like it was board as he slid on the ground! "YOU COULDN'T WAIT, COULD YOU?!"

"S-Sup, Hikari?"

"DON'T YOU "SUP HIKARI" ME!" The women yelled which made the young man scared of her rage. Before he could even move an inch, the woman stood in front the younger man as she bowed to him multiple times over! "I'm so so so sorry sir! He's a lazy idiot, but we try to get him to stop!"

"No it's fine, really." He replied. However the two of them stopped to think for a quick moment... They both raised their heads to see... "Y-Y-YOU'RE-"

"YOU'RE THAT CUTE LOSER FROM THE OTHER DAY!"

"YOU'RE ONE OF THOSE LIGHTNING GIRLS!" He rose up without removing the lunch from lap as it spilled on the floor. Everything was dirty... It almost felt like he just lost someone he loved... "My lunch my Land Lady made me... It's gone now..."

"W-Wait! I-I-I didn't mean to-"

"Uh oh! Looks like you messed, Hikari." The man named Seo mocked her to which he flinched when the Sekirei looked at him with a glare.

"OH YEAH! LIKE IT'S MY FAULT WHEN YOU'RE THE ONE WHO KEEPS TAKING FOOD!" The two argued loudly, well instead of mocking it was more of Seo teasing her to no end. Minato saw this show to only feel a plastic wrapping touching his face, seeing some nice warm bread waiting to be eaten.

He traced the hand to find the other twin with a smaller bust but better butt. "Sorry. He can be pretty useless... Thank God he's not our Ashikabi, huh?"

"Ashikabi?"

"So you're one too?" Seo walked up to the younger guy at which he inspected him. "Wow, so you're into average guys?"

"S-Shut up!" Hikari looked away with a blush on her face with her arms crossed. "At least he's not a complete drunkard like you!"

"What's wrong with drinking? He probably can't even handle a single sip!"

"HEY!" Minato argued to which he found Seo's hand in front of him. He picked himself up to stand tall as Seo dusted him off.

"Just messing with you. I'm Seo, Seo Kaoru." He introduced himself having a trustworthy look on his face.

"I'm Minato. Minato Sahashi."

 **"SAHASHI?!"** All three of them panicked at the mention of that name. That name made all of them almost flee from the scene. "Uh... Is your mom named Takami perhaps?"

"Yeah, why?" That made all of them scared even more!

"Uh, nothing! Nothing at all!" Seo laughed it off like he was hiding something? How do these people know his mother? She was scary yeah but... Actually, she could give the Yakuza a run for their money for how much fear she can produce.

The twins however huddled together whispering their conversation. "How did we not know that?!" Hikari asked her sister.

"I'm just as scared as you are!" Hibiki stated at the past she shared. "Takami's son is the one we're reacting to. This can't be real."

"You think she would be fine with it?" Hikari asked seeing her soon to be Ashikabi. "Dammit!" She shook her fist. "He's so cute but with Takami I'm at a fucking lost! I CAN'T MAKE UP MY MIND!"

"I know what you mean! This really sucks!"

"What wrong?" Minato asked which made the twins flinch at his question. The more they looked the more they wanted him! "You okay?"

"Y-Yeah!" That was a lie. When lunch time was over the twins left the work place they started to talk to each other. "Hey, Hikari." 12 got her attention. "Do you really want this? Because I'm all for it. He seems like a reliable guy to heart, not to mention he seems like the heart type."

"I do." Hikari said with a smile. "It's not just cute that makes me like him, it's that he brave. Even though he was so scared, he carried and protected that Sekirei with his life. THAT'S the husband I want..."

"Me too." Hibiki held her sister's hand. "He'll be our Husband, even though we'll have to share with him."

"It's gonna suck, but we'll manage." Hikari looked at her twin. "Together?"

"Together." The fate of the Sekirei is either a bright or dark path... However, there are stories where some will break that bath to a bright and happy future. "You wanna wait for him after work?"

"Sounds like a plan."

Back at the job site, lunch was over and everyone went back to work. Though, Seo on the other hand got a very interesting email coming from MBI themselves. "Nice." Was all he said before continuing work. "A new event happening, huh?"

"SEO! GET BACK TO WORK!"

"YEAH YEAH!"

Everyone got this email, even Minato. "What the? MBI?" He looked at the email seeing what it said.

 _ **HELLOOOO~**_

 _ **I wanted to announce to everyone participating in the Sekirei Plan about a brand new event about to happen! Stay tuned for tomorrow!**_

 _ **-Minaka Hiroto**_

"New event?" He asked himself before continuing work. "What does that mean?" Little does the he know, even powerful people have gotten the message.

And the powerful ones are always the ones you want to stay away from. "Sir, have you got the message?" A tall man wearing a black suit having a pair of glasses asked the other in his chair.

"I have, Kakizaki." He replied looking at his phone as he smirked.

()

"Hey Mikogami." A man carrying a sheathed sword went to a teenager playing one of video games. "New message from MBI."

"Oh?" He put it on pause before reading it. After reading it fully he gained a small smirk before closing it. "Mutsu, can you tell Mitsuha that she has a very busy day today?"

"Not going to go for it yourself?"

"Not this time... Important and very annoying family business will happen tomorrow."

"Alright." Mutsu walked away to a different room, leaving the teenager to his game.

()

"Hmmm..."

"Everything alright, Sanada?" A dark skinned girl asked a man on a motorcycle looking at his phone. The girl had blonde hair, a black bra with stars and a pair short shorts.

"A message?" A little one with light hair and a long white sleeve shirt asked him. She tilted her head in confusion.

"Girls, how about we go and enjoy a show?"

"I LOVE SHOWS!" Another cheery voice came from above having a black hair with rosy cheeks. "Can we go?! Please?!"

"Hell yeah! We're going tomorrow!"

 **"YAY!"**

()

There are three powerful people in the streets of Tokyo... Only people of the Sekirei plan know them, however another shall rise among the rankings! "Man... I'm getting a weird chill on my back!" Minato said as he started walking home from work. "Hopefully everyone is doing okay back home."

"Hey, Minato!" The sudden voice startled him greatly. He looked behind to see the twin sisters leaning on either the railing or a wall. "Can we talk?" The calm asked him as he nodded slowly.

"Good!" The two grabbed his hands before heading off into somewhere unknown to him. "We just know where to talk!"

"Huh?! Where are you taking meeee-AAAAAGHHHHH!-!-!" Not so long he found himself being taken into sky just like before seeing the sunset.

"Hold on tight!" Hikari told him to which he was too busy being afraid of the high air he was in! After about two minutes of the endless screaming that he did, he found himself in a strange place... He must've passed out on the way to this place. W-Where am I?" He sat up seeing he was on a big soft comfy round bed, but it was surrounded in a bird cage structure.

He got out of it to witness where he was... A Love Hotel. The room was beautifully made, having a luxurious couch where a flat screen was in front of, a counter holding books that held food at good prices, along with a catalog full of lingerie! There was one thing he heard loud and clearly... The shower running loudly until it stopped running... Foot steps approach with the sound of splashing water.

The door opened seeing two figures appearing from the bathroom wearing different colored robes. "You're awake." Hikari said first smirking at the college ronin.

"Good timing, since we have some important topics to discuss with you." Hibari added as the two had the eyes of a predator seeing their prey. "In here." She grabbed the college student before putting him back in the caged bed with the two entering aswell. "Now then... Let's get down to business..."

 _ **END**_

 _ **Yeah I'm an asshole...**_

 _ **Sorry it took me this long to get this updated. There's more to come.**_


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: Minato,

How did this happen? "AH GOD! PUSH THAT FAT COCK IN ME DEEPER!"

One minute you're at work, the next you're in bed with two girls. "BREAK ME! BREAK MY SLUTTY PUSSY!" It was still impossible to think in this situation. "THAT'S THE SPOT! YOUR COCK IS RAPING MY WOMB SO GOOD!"

All of it happened so fast... "OH SHIT! DON'T STOP EATING MY PUSSY! MINATO'S TONGUE IS FEELING AROUND INSIDE ME!" Here he was the most luckiest person in the world... Fucking twins! TWINS! The world spun so fast that he didn't care... Almost.

"OH GOD! I'M CUMMING!" But before anyone could release even the tiniest amount of relief, the wall for the hotel was destroyed in an instant, as the sunset light found it's way in so dead two other people. "What the hell?! Are you trying to kill us?!"

"What are you doing with my Husband?" Standing there with a glare was Akitsu as she started walking to the group.

"You're so amazing Minato!" Musubi ran up to her Ashikabi before hugging him tightly. "You actually got two more! So cool!"

"And who the hell are you?!" Hikari got up from the spot as she walked up to the ice user, pressing her breast on hers. How did this happen?

 **2 Hours Ago**

"Now then, let's get down to business." The beautiful lightning twins started taking off their towels showing their bodies for the college ronin to enjoy. "Do you like the view... Mi-Na-To~?" The bustier twin asked him closing in on him as her breast jiggled with every moment.

"What about me?" The nicer ass twin asked using the muscles in those cheeks to shake them. "Believe me when I say it's not just for show."

"W-WAIT! STOP!" Minato stood on the bed covering his eyes which caused the twins to be confused. "I... Really appreciate your feelings but, I already have three Sekirei!"

"So?" Hibiki questioned him as she turned around to face him. "It's normal for an Ashikabi to have many Sekirei. Hell, you can kiss a boy if you wanted to."

"Yep." Hikari and Hibiki were now dressed as Benshi with the background now becoming a kabuki theater. "There have been stories long ago where one Ashikabi married all 108 Sekirei!" The bustier one stated with Hibiki struming a shamsen.

"Of course that's just a story." The twins tore off the robes being naked again as Hibiki grabbed a string pulling it down as the kabuki theater background zipped up like a curtain blind. "Anyway, shall we get on with our special honeymoon?"

"But, I-" His phone started ringing which made the twins shrug. "S-sorry!" He took out his phone to see it was Matsu on the other line. The moment he answered he saw his new red headed wife on the screen of his phone. "M-Matsu!"

 **"Oh Minato... Where are you, big boy~? Are you keeping your new wife waiting?"** He got a good look at her seeing she was actually wearing nothing but a pair of nipple pasties!

"Uh Matsu, is it true that an Ashikabi can wings as many Sekirei as possible?" He was shaking so hard that it was obvious to her.

 **"Oh my! Cheating on me already? You scoundrel! That's a turn on~"**

"MATSU!" He heard the red head laughing at his reaction.

 **"Don't worry! But, to answer question. Yes."** She responded readjusting her glasses. **"Minato, are you with a Sekirei now? Don't lie to me or I'll punish you."** Her glasses shined as she made a perverted smirk. He showed the Thunder Twins waving at her which caused to snicker. **"Well, it seems you got this covered, Darling!"**

"W-WAIT HOLD ON!"

 **"Girls, take care of him now! Love you so much! Kisses~!"** The screen turned off leaving Minato alone with the Twins...

"Matsu? Matsu! HEY MATSU!" He was taken away from his phone so fast that it spun in the air for a while before dropping on the floor. He found himself between the breast of the Twins as they smirked at him like they were going to punish him.

"We accept you as our Husband..." Hibiki told him.

"Do you accept us as your brides?" Hikari asked.

"I-I..." The way they looked at him looked like hungry predators now. "Why do you want me as your Ashikabi? There has to be billions other people besides me."

"Easy." Hibiki told him before making him face her. "Cause you're kind and selfless." She kissed him passionately as her purple wings shined brightly.

It was Hikari's turn as she had him face her as she licked her lips. "Not to mention you're just my type... Cute, not to mention kind of cowardly... But I can tell you're the guy that when to decide on something you go through with all the courage in your heart. I love that." She kissed him with just as much passion like her sister causing her wings to appear.

"Are you two sure about this?"

"We just got a married, so of course!" Hikari hugged him with Hibiki moving her fingers across his shirt.

"No turning back now..." The twins took off his shirt by force seeing his upper body for all to see! "Oh wow! Cute face and nice muscles!" Hibiki couldn't help but admire the eye candy that was in front of her. "Aw, look sis... His nipples." Both of the sisters started teasing him as they took one on either side. Hibiki on the right, Hikari on the left. The teasing was good for him feeling their tongues slowly lick around as they started rubbing the tent in his pants.

"Rising up in the ranks I see..." Hikari smirked before kissing him lower and lower... Hibiki unbuttoned while Hikari was slowly unzipping his pants. "Let's see... What we- WHOA!" The zipper shot out like a bullet from a pistol, before being ricocheted all over the room before going outside hearing a cat scream... "Wow."

"S-Sorry!" The two girls couldn't help but really be curious about what was in those jeans of his.

Hibiki and Hikari grabbed one side of the waist and started to countdown. And the count of three both of the girls tugged both pants and boxers only to be shown something that even the Gods would consider mighty. They were so amazed the length, girth and manliness that their new husband has. "Jeez louise..."

"Cool..." The marveled at it's art-like structure. "Never thought I'd see the Dubai Tower here in Tokyo..." Hikari commented as the smell of sweat and unclean skin started going up her nostrils which made her intoxicated to it.

Hibiki ran her hand smoothly across his length loving the how fucking manly it looked to her. "Talk about a surprise." I'm going to enjoy this... Hibiki started taste testing it on the tip causing her new Husband to flinch. "Already feeling good?"

"Ehh? Come on Sis, don't leave me out of the party." Hikari started to lick his shaft slowly to the tip where she met her sister's tongue. "Taste so good~"

"The taste of sweat makes it even better." The twins never wanted to back down from this delicious taste, nor had any intention to stop! Soon, both of them met at the top of the tower tasting their husband's precum. "So good~" Hibiki didn't waste anytime as she devoured the tip with her tongue swirling around it.

"Don't hog it all to yourself!" The bustier twin pouted before pushing her off. "It's my turn!" The bustier twin announced before taking it deeper in her throat. The way she was using that throat pussy of her made her husband want to come on the spot. "Sho thasthey~!"

"Hey, no talking with your mouth full!" Hibiki scolded before slapping her sister on her ass hard causing her to squel. "It's my turn!" She forcefully took her sisters head away from their husband's dick before doing what she did before going even deeper! _"I feel like my damn jaw is about to pop off! I love it!"_ She saw him twitching every second, her tongue feeling the pulsating flesh knowing he was about to cum. _"Do it baby! Give me that hot cum!"_ She had no intention of letting go without a fight!

In a single moment she got her wish, feeling her husband's dick pulsate rabidly! She wanted that warm cum so bad that she felt almost bad for her sister... Almost. "I'M CUMMING!" He released so much at an intense pressure that she found herself on her back with a mouth full of cum as a lot was released onto her body.

Hikari took the invite taking as much cum as she could. "Minato's cock milk! It's so good!"

"Don't waste it!" Hibiki got back up as she started kissing her sister, a site that their husband really enjoyed. "Oh wow! Look!"

"Still hard, huh? It would be pretty boring if you were one and done after all."

"This is gonna be fun." Both of them started taking over one part of his body. Hibiki sat on her husband's face as she felt his tongue working on her pussy! "Oh fuck! That's the spot! You're tongue... You're tongue...!"

"How about my tits?" Hikari used both of her breast rubbing against her husband's cock. "So soft that you want to come right? Then do it! I won't think any less of you!"

 _"Dammit! I can't lose like this!"_ With all of his might he took his tongue deeper into his new wife's pussy causing her to moan loudly. His left hand grabbed onto Hikari's head using force so that she could suck his cock! His right hand started playing with Hibiki's clit which made the Sekirei arch her back feeling a rush of pleasure!

"OH SHIT! I'M CUMMING!" Number 12 shouted at the top of lungs feeling emotions reaching her brain. "I'M GONNA CUM! I'M GONNA CUM! CUMMING~!" In a feeling of pure bliss, the Lightning twins climaxed together feeling their cores heating up to unbearable degrees.

Soon both of the Sisters found themselves together kissing with their husband overlooking the scene. "Minato, hurry~" Hikari as both hers and Hibiki's were flooding like a waterfalls. "Give me that hard cock..."

"My pussy want to kiss your dick, Minato. Shove that hot meat into my naughty pussy, please?" The two looked at their husband's throbbing erection having to make a choice.

 **"We've been bad... Punish us, master~!"** A line was snapped into his mentallity... In mere amount of seconds, he found himself putting his dick inside Hibiki first as she felt the massive intence force that was her husband. Her pussy was tight being her first time, but that didn't stop her. "Ke...ep... G-Going!" Tears were shown on her eyes, but her grin showed otherwise. "So big... Hikari, it's sho guud..."

In surprise, Minato kept going deeper until the tip hit the entrance of her womb, knowing that this was the perfect spot. On the otherside Hikari got another amazing sight as she saw a buldge appearing out of Hibiki's stomach! _"Holy shit! Never thought I would see something like that!"_ It was not fear that she was feeling, but excitement.

Every time he thrusted the Sekirei felt herself cumming every 5 seconds like she an automated sprinkler. Soon, she felt her husband tense up showing that he was about to give her a grand prize! But before he could, the Ashikabi turned her around as he started to kissing his wife while gaining good rhythm making the feeling even more ecstatic!

Hikari felt the pleasure from where she was sitting! She could actually feel that giant cock pentrate her very maidenhood and BOY did she want it now! "Hibiki~ Are you done yet~?"

"I'm cumming!" She kept repeating over and over until she couldn't even speak another second, only shouting while feeling a hot load of cum enter her womb! "Sho... Guuude..." The twin's eyes were rolled into the back of her head feeling every part of her body twitch. She felt her Husband's cock slowly sliding out of her pussy showing it glistened in her juice and his cum as Hibiki landed on the bed breathing heavy from the ride she just had.

"Hibiki? How was it?" The bustier twin asked her to which she only answered with muffled noise with a straight smile on her face. When she faced her husband the only thing she saw a large pack of meat right in her face! The mass felt like it was looking down at her... It took her a solid minute before she licked her lips knowing that it was gonna be fun.

It only took a while but right now the busty Sekirei was fucked from behind roughly by her Ashikabi. Her moans got louder and louder with every thrust as her breast bounced wildly... Feeling his hands grab onto her wrist like he was raping her... "COCK! YOU'RE COCK!"

"How is it?" Her sister asked still sore from the experience she had.

"I'M LOSING MY MIND! IF HE CUMS I'M GONNA GO DUMP!"

"Then cum!" He ordered being more forceful now feeling his wife's pussy tighten from the sensations that she was enduring. The buldge stretching her abdomen while kissing her womb every thurst he did. The Ashikabi lifted her up to sit on his lap, his dick still thursting inside while rubbing her breast with his hands.

"MINATO! KISS ME~!" He wasted no time for it as when they did her wings appeared while lighting up the room around them. "I'M GONNA BECOME YOUR PERSONAL FUCK HOLE! KEEP FUCKING ME HARDER!"

"Hikari! I'm about to cum!"

"LET IT OUT! GIVE ME YOUR COCK MILK! NOW!" In no time at all she felt a different kind of electricity that wasn't her own! Every thrust had a more powerful shock than her or Hibiki could make! "I'M CUMMING! I'M CUMMING! CUMMMING!" Her body arched with her head resting on her man's shoulder while feeling the hot load entering her womb... Flooding it to the brink that it would start pouring out of her. "So hot~ I feel like my I'm on fire~"

"Minato~" He look to see the other twin stealing a kiss off of him seeing a carnivorous grin on her face. "Want to go a couple more rounds?"

"We got all day." Hikari spoke to him before licking his shaft with her sister joining in. "From what we're seeing you can still go."

"Are you ready, Master?" The two kept cleaning the long throbbing shaft that belonged to their Husband.

 **2 hours later- Present Time**

"So that's what happened..." Akitsu looked at her Husband who was on his knees with his head down.

"You're so awesome!" Musubi clunged to the nude Ashikabi kissing his cheek. "With all of us together, that means 5 Sekirei! You're amazing!"

"I'll say." Hikari grabbed onto his dick once more before stroking the shaft as it grew larger for them to behold! "All geared up for the next round."

"I want in too!" The busty brunette of the group raised her hand before starting to take off her clothes as she licking the bottom of his dick.

"This is gonna get fun~" Hibiki stated before kissing his shaft leaving a kiss mark on it to then placing many more.

"Same for me." Akitsu started kissing the head of her Master's dick to then licking around it.

The sensation! The view! How amazing it was for the college ronin, but there was only one... Teeny... Tiny... Problem. Even if all this was amazing to him he had to say it loud. "CAN WE NOT DO THIS WITH A GIANT HOLE IN THE WALL?!" Everyone stopped to see that it was an eyesore... And this would be bad if the public saw them. Guess they'll have to put this on hold for now until they finally have a good place and time for it.

Although someone else was having fun with her alone time. "Oh my God! This is incredible!" Matsu was fingering herself while listening in on everything that happening. Even though she so far away from her Husband she could still feel a burst of power that flowed through her body! It made her hot so much that she had to go naked, her pussy just BEGGING for his cock! "AHHHH~!" The gush was so powerful that her juice got some onto her screen with the rest soaking the futon. "Such power..." Matsu breathed heavily. "I can't get enough... I'm so happy I married you, My Minato~"

In the city of Tokyo there were many birds waiting for someone... "Help me... Help me... Someone..." A voice cried sleeping in the trees. She was inside a prison she made herself keeping away the unknown. "Big Bro..."

There are many that search for the one that they will be with, and some already have that person... "The doctor said that you can get some fresh air for a change." One in binds due to a devil hidden away. "How are you feeling now?"

"I feel amazing honestly." A poor girl replied with a radiant smile. "Hey, Uzume? Think one day we can go to the park one day? Or maybe a restraunt?"

"I promise! Count on me, Chiho!" She hugged her so tight that she didn't want to let go.

And there those who wish to be alone. "Such an abnormal rise in the vegetation." A beautiful bird stood on top of the building looking down on the park. "There is disquiet in the air tonight..."

"It really does look like a wall of plants from that angle, doesn't it?" Some believe there is no one for them.

"Homura!" The beautiful blonde spun to see another bird wearing a mask. "It is thy misfortune that we meet here tonight! The time to settle this is now at hand!"

"Sorry, but I don't have time for this!" In one fell swoop the fire bursted into a smokebomb causing the blonde to cough as her rival fled. "Instead playing up on roof tops you should go and find your master, Tsukiumi."

"Homura, you vile...!" She clenched her fist tightly as water began to appear under her. "I will die before having some lowly monkey as a Master!"

And some bird can't move on. "Such a strange breeze in the wind." A woman sat ontop of a unfinshed skyscraper, drinking her past away. "I got a good feeling about this~"

Those wish to be stronger, "96, 97, 98, 99," One woman was bench pressing a number of weights in a lone gym. Naked, covered in sweat and full of energy. "100! Alright, time to practice!" She stood there with a triple nunchaku before doing excellent movements that were flawless as they connected into a bo-staff! "I'm gonna beat up anyone who tries to hurt my Ashikabi!"

Ones who search day in and day out hoping to find them. "Dammit!" A girl in the black gown stomped her foot on the pavement. "This is taking forever! Where the hell is are they?!" She spun her scythe around to them slamming the bottom the ground. "I guess I'll check around town tomorrow..."

The ones who pick them out one by one. "Some of these look incredible." A lone woman sat in a bar by herself on a small device. "He looks like a thug... Not the romantic type too." She placed the device in her breast before letting out a sigh. _"I want a Husband who will love me 24/7... But because of this game it doesn't look like it's gonna happen anytime soon."_ She took a sip of a martini as she crossed her amazing legs. "Oh well."

Birds that have the will to prove themselves. "Come on, is this it?!" A bird with pink hair mocked. "I thought you guys would have better equipment than this!"

 **"Are you here to show us or here to complain?"** A member of MBI asked the bird to which she only gave out a sigh. **"Good, now get ready."** From the ground a hatch opened to show a giant robot the size of two story house! **"Benitsubasa, think you can handle this?"**

"Just watch!" She wasted no time and started destorying with a good number of punches.

"It seems that she's coming along nice!" Out of nowhere the glass the MBI scientist looked through gave a loud thump noise seeing the head of the robot before it slid down leaving a trail of oil.

"Very nice!"

"What do you think, Takami-san?" Everyone looked at the head researcher with a proud smile on her face.

She pressed a button for the intercom speaking to the pink haired girl. **"Benitsubasa, hit the showers. You're done for the day."**

"Whatever." She turned around with a door opening.

 **"Oh and Benitsubasa."**

"Yeah what?"

 **"I can see your panties from a wide hole in your skirt."** The pink haired girl looked to see what she was true! She covered herself before walking backwards of the room with an angry pout. "Alright, how's Haihane doing?"

Some... Some are just... REALLY not caring... "She's not in the training room though..."

"Where is she?"

Inside the living room sat a beautiful girl in her underwear, her body covered in scars. She had a bowl of popcorn watching a soap opera that she was DYING to see. "Wait... Did I forget something...?" She thought about it for a while before coming to the conclusion. "Nah."

 **END**

 **I hate being an adult... That's all. And someone asked me a question.**

 **akritjerikson23581: For "Minato you Pervert" what would the possibility be of there being a backstory behind Minato and Yukari's relationship, like; how old were they when they started having sex; what caused them to turn down the road of incest ect?**

 **Answer: Possibility is huge in the coming chapters. When they were around highschool. The last question will be answered shortly.**

 **Night.**


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6: Minato, get the Green Girl!

 **When you wake up, you usually expect to find the morning sun shining brightly in your face. Instead, he found himself laying on soft grass that it truly felt like a bed. Looking around seeing the trees around him as birds sang from the distance while the leaves rustled to the wind. "Where...?" He looked around seeing only but trees with no chance of a city nearby. "Hello?" His voice did little noise only to raise to higher freguency. "HELLO?" The birds flew away from him seeing their shadows leave... And with that, he heard a noise... No, a cry.**

 **Perhaps he was dumb or dreaming but he couldn't ignore it. The crying grew closer and closer until he found someone... A girl with long yellow hair sat on top of a branch crying her eyes out. Minato took one step while breaking a twig which made the girl look at him as he waved at her. "W-Who are you?"**

 **"I'm Minato." The Ashikabi was concern for her well being. "Why don't you come down? It doesn't look safe up there." He opened his arms wide for her to land. "I'll catch you, I promise." The girl looked into his kind eyes knowing he'll do it. In a game of chance the girl jumped down from the tree as she crashed into him but landing safely on him. "You okay?"**

 **The Girl sat up he got a good look at her... She looked to be around a young age of 14 or 16. "Thank you..."**

 **"No problem. What's your name by the way?"**

 **"Kusano..." She answered quietly to him as he chuckled.**

 **"Kusano huh? I like it." He sat up being at a good eye level for them to talk. "What are you doing out here?"**

 **Her memories were haunting her because what happened... "Someone... Someone wanted me to be theirs, but I didn't want them... I can't remember anything after that." The birds started to fly around the forest with light becoming darker! "Find me! Please!" She begged him before was sucked into the forest away from his sight!**

 **"KUSANO!" He reached out to her but only to see nothing but black.**

He woke from his dream in a cold sweat with his arm reached out, breathing heavy and heart beating fast. Minato started to wipe the sweat while trying to regain his sanity. "Just a dream..."

"Minato?" He looked to see a topless Matsu waking with him. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah... I'm fine. Just a dream..."

"More like a nightmare... What did you see?" The red head cupped his cheek being concerned for her husband.

"I saw... A girl. She was alone in a forest and crying... I wanted to help her, but I couldn't..."

There was something about this that caught her attention. If her hunch was correct then... "Minato, I want you to come with me." Matsu stood up clothed only in her panties before placing her bra on. As he stood up Matsu saw his dick popping out to which she couldn't help but smirk. "Oh my, someone's awake..."

"I can't help it..." He held Matsu close before kissing her neck while grabbing her ass cheeks which made her moan. "I'm surrounded by you girls all day... I can only think of fucking you, Akitsu, Musubi and the Twins."

"I love that you're honest." She grabbed his head pushing away from her. "But I need to get to my computer first." She kissed his cheek before opening the door. "Let's go."

Walking in the dark room was dangerous for them due to that there could be a cord. "Can't see a thing in here..."

"Hold on. And..." In moment there was a flash of light that caused him to flinch, hurting his vision. "There we go!" He looked again to see Matsu turning the screens on one by one until she was fully operational. "Alright, let me just hack into the data base..." Watching her work had always been an amazing view. You know what was also an amazing view?

Minato was looking at it like a hungry wolf. _"Matsu's ass... So nice and round! It's like a damn cake!"_

"Alright, now tell me what she looked like MinaTOOOOO~!" She quickly covered her mouth as she felt something touching her pussy! She turned around to see her Husband eating her out like his life depended on it. _"You beast! You naughty boy!"_ The red head was completely turned on now. "Oh shit! Minato! Please don't stop!" She had to stay quiet by any means in order not to wake up Miya! "Let's see what that girl looked like... De- Oh fuck! Tell me what she looked like.

"Long green hair, in a white dress." He replied to her. The amazing focus she had while having her pussy eaten was quite a talent... Now Minato wanted to see something else.

"Hey, why did you sto-AAA-!" She quickly covered her mouth feeling amazing horse cock that belonged to her husband. No not a horse cock... "You're bull cock is inside me~" She loved that intense feeling of that long hard shaft inside her, going back and forth until he went straight in! Biting her bottom lip as her eyes were about to roll in the back of head, but she had to keep focus!

"Matsu! You're tightening around my dick!"

 _"I'M GONNA CUM! MY PUSSY WANTS THAT COCK MILK, MINATO!"_ Trying so hard not to make a sound, Matsu could feel a little blood coming from her bottom lip. _"FUCK ME! FUCK ME! I'M A HUGE PERVERT WIFE THAT LOVES HER HUGE DICK HUSBAND! MAKE ME A COCKSLEEVE MY LOVE!"_

"I'm cumming!" It felt a piston rampaging at incredible speed before she felt that delicious hot milk pouring inside her womb and flooding her pussy! She felt her belly swell up by a bit before it started to go down as the cumfall poured out of her. Her eyes rolling, a smile on her face like she was drunk... She was on cloud 9.

Before she fell on ground she swiftly pressed the 'Enter' key as the monitor brought up a page. "M-Minato, is this her?" Matsu said inbetween pants as she pulled up a picture of that exact same girl he saw.

"Yeah, that's her!"

"I thought so." She got back up before sitting in her husband's lap while trying regain her breathing and composure. "You see *huff* the more Sekirei an Ashikabi gains the more powerful they become." She explained showing pictures of him kissing the girls. "And with all that power it will cause you to attract even more Sekirei. So basically in a nutshell: You're basically one big Horny Magnet for super powered big boobed girls... And guys."

"GUYS?!"

"SHH! Keep it down!" She had to place her hand onto mouth hoping no one would find them. "But yeah, Sekirei are born of both men and women, however the male sekirei are small in number."

"Oh..."

"Although... I wouldn't mind seeing you breaking a male Sekirei with this ridiculous beast cock you have."

"Matsu!"

"Oh, what are you gonna do?" Matsu put out her 'A' game for this one. "Punish me? I HAVE been a BAD girl~" She got off his lap as she started moving that fat ass of her side to side as her husband's cock was starting to get hard. "Go on... Give me my "Punishment" Master~ You know you want to fuck this tight pussy of mine."

"No..." Minato grabbed Matsu by the hips with strength that she has hasnt' seen before. He... He WANTED to rape her! "I'm gonna break you another way."

"W-Wait... You don't mean..." Her faced paled knowing what he meant as he spread her cheeks apart to see her that other hole. "H-Hold on! I was joking! Don't!"

"I going to fuck your ass, Matsu!" He lined up the head of his dick on that tight little hole before started to enter it! "It's REAL tight!"

 _"OH GOD! OH FUCK!"_ She couldn't even scream due to the pressure inside her body! _"IT'S TOO BIG! HE'S GONNA PIERCE THROUGH MY STOMACH!"_ The walls inside her ass were tighter than her pussy! The pain soon started to become pleasure as she felt that large dick of his speeding up making sure to change her insides to the shape of his cock.

"You're ass is so huge, and your tits are bigger! You're such a pervert that it's unbearable! Why is my cute, pervert wife so lewd?!"

"That's right! I'm a slut for you, Minato! Make my ass a cock sleeve too!"

"You're enjoying this?!" He started smacking her rear to the point it caused to cum on the scene! "I'm not done!" Minato held strongly in his hands before ramming inside her harder to the point that she was about to pass out! Only his grunts could be heard inside the room, Matsu loving the feeling of being fucked silly.

He turned her around still thrusting inside her asshole as he started to feast on her huge tits. Squishing them together as he sucked on both nipples to taste a little bit of milk coming out of her. _"SHIT! SHIT! SHIT! I'M GONNA CUM!"_

He detatched his mouth from her nipples to steal a kiss from lips as her wings shined brightly as the two came together! His hot cum flooding her insides marking her as his and only his for good. He took out his amazing cock with his cum starting to pour out of both of her holes. He held his wife close, wrapping his arms around her stomach not wanting to leave her side. "Matsu... I went off the deep end. Sorry."

"Don't be." She turned around to face him with a kiss that made her wings to shine brightly and lovely. "I love you and only you. You're my Ashikabi, my Husband, my Master. I don't mind if you talk to me like that, it's really a turn on~"

"Really?"

"Yeah, but I do enjoy this. I love to snuggle with my Husband more than anything, even the most tight ass Sekirei enjoy it."

"You're ass was pretty tight, too."

"That's cause you're dick is abnormally huge you bull." She got on top of him to kiss him again with the wings appearing. They kept kissing until the light died down, but they never detatched. When they did, they cuddled together wanting to sleep like this. "Oh right!" Matsu lifted herself off of him. "The girl!"

Both of them went back to the computer screen to check out the info. "What can you bring up?"

"Sekirei: 108; Kusano. Somewhere between 14-16 years old, abilities are... Interesting." She readjusted her glasses before continuing. "Having the power to control plants and life... Now that's powerful for someone so young."

"Wow..."

"That word can't even describe her." She stated. "If anything she would make a powerful person... But damn..."

"What? What's wrong." It took a minute for her to speak again.

"Didn't know you had a thing for younger girls, Minato." Her teasing was at it again. "I know guys are into that and all-"

"I-IT'S NOT LIKE THAT!" Poor Minato, always on the receiving end. "Come on Matsu! You're my wife, you know me better than that! I love you girls with everything and I love your boobs just as much!"

"And if my boobs were gone?"

"I would still love you!"

"That's sweet... But no more tit fucks." Those words hit him deep. "No more milky milk for your morning. No more boob pillows. No more titty smothering. No more tit kissing. Can you still love us?"

"Y-YES!"

"Minato, I can see you're crying." Matsu stated sighing. "But, I'm just fucking with you." She kissed her husband again, but with more love than lust. "I love you, even if you're dick wasn't such a monster. I love you so much because you accept me for what I am... I love you, My Minato."

"I love you too."

"Come on, let's get clean up and sneak back in before anyone notices." Getting dressed was the easy part, but sneaking in was the hard part. As soon as they opened the door... Akitsu stood in front of them with a glare that screamed death. "M-M-M-Minato..."

"Akitsu? Uh, what's wrong?"

"Following the rules, Husband..." She said before extending out her palm. "No sexual acts in Maison Izumo... If I'm not part of them..."

"I don't think that's how the rule works..."

"A-Akitsu, just calm down..."

"How about you... Chill?" In an instant they were frozen in a block of ice, being sculpture for all to see. She turned away and back into the room as she woke up the busty brute. "Musubi, give me a hand here."

"Huh?" Her sister wife was confused before seeing Minato and Matsu in a block of ice. "Oh wow! Did you do this, Akitsu?" She nodded. "Cool!"

"Mu...su...bi... Help...?"

"Sure!" She readied her fist until she felt the cold hand of Akitsu. "What's wrong?"

"Help me carry this outside." It confused her but she did what she wanted having Akitsu guide her since she could see anything while carrying a huge block of ice. "Doing good... Over here."

"Okay." They made it to the ground floor as Akitsu was opening the slide doors. PLacing outside in the morning air for the other residents to see when they wake. "How long will they be in there?"

"When breakfast is over. Let's go to bed... Naked." She looked at Minato as she grabbed Musubi's ass. "Together... And NO ONE to enjoy it with us..." They walked away leaving their Husband and Sister-Wife in the block of ice.

"So c-c-cold..."

"A-Akitsu-u-u-u-u ooooor th-the i-i-ice?" Matsu asked moving only her eyes balls to her husband.

"B-B-Both..." He replied waiting for the morning sun. "M-Matsu-u-u?"

"Y-yeah?"

"H-h-how l-l-long does it-t-t-t take f-f-for ice to-to melt?"

"D-D-D-Depends on th-the t-t-tempertur-r-re."

Both of them were trapped in there for what seemed like hours now... Until they both heard the sound of a sweet humming. In the corner of their eyes, the horror show was about to begin. "Oh, what is this?" Miya walked outside seeing the two in their ice prison. "Who did this to you two?" She touched the ice block feeling how cold but smooth the texture was. "Hmm. Now how did you two get in this predicament?"

"Uh... W-We kinda..."

"H-Ha-Had a run-n-n in..." They laughed trying to play this off, but Miya knew something. She can sense it.

"You two..." The overwhelming aura, the demon mask that appeared... "You didn't do anything explict now... **Did you...?"** Out of the her sleeve appeared a blade had a sinister feel to it. "Speak honestly and I'll go easy on you." The only thing the neighbors heard was the sound of screaming in agony.

Somewhere else, the twins woke up in a shock. "Did you feel that?"

"Yep. We should check up on him later."

"Let's get ready for work." Hibiki and Hikari got out of the bed wearing only their underwear. "Gonna take a shower, wanna join?"

"Yeah. I have a feeling it's gonna be a busy day." She touched the crest on her back, feeling it tingle. "REAL busy..." Hibiki had a good but bad feeling...

The morning started with all of them sitting at the table. Well, some of them. "You okay there guys?" Uzume asked her housemates who were currently tied with a piece of heavy stone on their legs.

"F-Fine..." The Ashikabi replied.

"N-Never been better...!" His wife commented having the face of absolute pain but tried to hide it with a smile. _"I thought Minato did enough damage... I don't think I'm gonna be walking for a month..."_

Musubi didn't like seeing Minato hurt and she didn't know why Miya was doing this. The only thing she said was 'It's for his own good' which confused her more. _"Maybe I can surprise Minato with something nice."_ A good idea came to her mind and she knew that this was gonna lift his spirits all the way to next week!

Breakfast was quite nice... For most people, but now it was time for the day to get started. "You heading out?" Kagari leaned against the wall seeing him off.

"Yeah. It's not the best, but it gets the bills paid."

"Minato!" He looked to see the busty bruiser who hugged her husband. "Do you're best okay?" She took a hold of his cheek before taking his lips to hers. Kagari left them alone with a smile on his face feeling the power that Musubi held. The lights of her wings lit up the house before disappearing again as she smiled with a blush on her face. "I'll wait for you here, okay?"

"Y-Yeah." He smiled before opening the door. "I'm off!"

"See you later!" The door closed witth Musubi wanting to spend the day with him more, but she understood why he needed a job. It was his responsibility to take care of them and he wouldn't stop for nothing.

The sliding door opens to revealing a squirming Matsu crawling on the floor. "Did he already leave?!" Musubi nodded to which the red head let out a small sound of sadness while showing some tears. "I wanted to give him his good bye kiss..."

Later that day, Minato was working his hardest. "Hey Sahashi! Help me out here, will ya?"

"Y-Yeah! You got it!" This job wasn't for everyone who needed one, but he needed to work just the sake of his wives. Musubi, Akitsu, Matsu, Hibiki and Hikari... All of their lives are his responsibility now that he was given this life. It was dangerous life he was living now, one filled with endless roads of dread. He had to play it cautiously has even the smallest mistake could lead to one of those roads...

By lunch, it was great to relax and eat as the sun shined down. Although it was way more tough on our favorite college failure. _"Miya was so pissed at me that she didn't make me lunch. I can probably swing by the ramen place real quick..."_

"Hey, Minato!" His ears picked up on a familiar voice of the twins. "Didn't know if you had any food, so we brought you some!" Hibiki smiled opening a bag of delicious baked bread.

"It's nothing special, sorry."

"N-No! This is great! Thank you so much!" He bowed before taking the food. "You two wanna stay for a bit?"

"We already ate, but maybe next time." Hikari pecked him on the cheek making him blush. If she kissed him here then her wings would show up to the general public.

"We'll catch up with you later." Hibiki kissed his other cheek before pulling back with a wink. "See you tonight! Love ya!" The twin sisters jumped high to the roof tops before anyone noticed them, leaving their husband with a goofy smile. No matter which wife kissed him he enjoyed the feeling to a whole new level.

After the lunch the rang loudly for everyone to get back to work. "Hey, Sahashi!" He turned to his co-worker who had a big smirk on his face. "Did you get the message?"

"Message?" What was he talking about? He tried to grab his phone only to find out his pocket was empty! The only thing there was his wallet and nothing else! "...Crap..."

Where was it exactly? The only place that he could think of was at home. "Miya? Is Minato home yet?" Musubi's voiced was filled with fear and it only made it worse when she got her answer for a 'no' from the land lady. "He left his phone here... And I have bad feeling about it..."

"Then you must give it to him soon." The brunette nodded as she was ready to dash out that door she came to a halt. "And Musubi," She felt the gentle hand of Miya who patted her like a mother or sister figure. "Bless your heart and may the gods and goddess guide your way."

"I'll go too." Akitsu appeared wearing a light blue bandana with snow flake patterns. "I've been feeling something since he left this morning..." She touched the smudged crest on her back as it heated up. "I don't like it."

"Becareful then." They turned to Matsu who heard everything. "There's something terrible about to happen and Minato is there without us. Hikari and Hibiki should be there, but you two will give an even better chance of safety."

"Right! Akitsu, let's go!" The ice user nodded before the two of them dashed off through the door, jumping to the roof tops.

"Good luck you two." Matsu prayed for her sister wives safety, but Miya held a smile on her face knowing full well that she will see them in time for dinner. And there was a feeling that she should make just a little bit more.

Kagari felt something bad was gonna happen. With Minaka it was only a matter of time... As soon as he went back into his room to get ready for work his phone started to ring. Seeing the familiar name and number he answered it. "Hello?"

 **"Homura, I need you now!"**

Someone however was looking down on everyone with the maniac girin on his face. "MINAKA! YOU BASTARD!" As he turned around he was smacked hard with a clipboard that snapped in half. "WHAT HAVE YOU DONE?! YOU FREAKING IDIOT!"

"That wasn't nice, Takami...!" He pouted rubbing the bruise on his head. "I'm just spicing things up is all!"

"No, you're making her a target!" She clenched her fist tightly trying to hold back from killing him. "If ANYTHING happens to Kusano, then you're dead! DEAD!" She stormed back into the building reaching her phone. "Pick up, pick up, pick up!" There was only one person that could help her out now.

 **"Hello?"**

"Homura, I need you now!" Takami yelled due to panic. "That bastard made Kusano a bullseye!" She placed a cigarette in her mouth needing a smoke so bad right now because of how stressful this was. "Homura are you listening? Hey!"

On the other side of the call Kagari was down on his knee being depressed. "Dammit... I'm gonna lose my number 1 spot if I miss work again..."

"I'll go to the club and request you, just get her out of there!" Takami took a breather then blew the smoke out. "Please... She may look like a teenager but she's still doesn't know the outside world that well."

 **"Got it. I'll get her out of there."** He hanged up the call leaving her alone. Takami only wished to have a miracle happen. One was for Homura to succeed and the other...

"Minato... Please get to her..."

Maybe that miracle would come true as the boss started to blow his whistle. "Alright! That's a wrap! Everyone out!" He shouted which made everyone confused.

"Boss, what's going on?"

"Yeah it's too early to call it a day."

"Blame those guys." He pointed at MBI black trucks with men in suits standing guard. The message that got out must have been that... But why would MBI block their path? None of this made sense.

"It's a race." Seo muttered which caused Minato to look at him. "It's a race between the Ashikabis and MBI. Whoever can get her faster is the winner..."

"That's crazy!" This wasn't good. He needed a way to get in there fast before anyone else could. If what Matsu said was true then she was reacting to him.

"Fucking Minaka...! Hey, kid. I got an idea." That grin he had told him everything that this plan was gonna be a bad idea. When the night came upon the city, a loud thunder was heard near the park as lightning crashed onto many of the armored vehicles causing them to explode and many of the MBI workers to scatter.

"How's that, Minato?" Hibiki asked her Husband was who behind a street sign.

"Uh, doing great...!" He shook seeing the power his Lighting Twin Wives had. _"Mom, remember how you told me about avoiding troublemakers? I married some..."_ He had to shake it off before going to their side with Seo having a mad grin on him.

"Alright, let's head inside." The group ran in wanting to avoid more MBI troops on the search. Now the biggest challenge was for them to look for the Green Girl... Kusano was in these woods and she was scared.

She was crying her eyes out from the isolation with no way to get out of here. This was her fault... She paniced on that day and she hated it.

 **Some time ago is when it all started when she was visiting the local park. "Hello, kitty." The adorable bundle of fur mewed as it rubbed it's head on her hand. "Good girl!"**

 **"Kusano!" She turned to her care taker who held a smile on her face. Her eyes were scary but her heart was gentle. "Come on, it's time to go." The girl pouted but knew it wasn't a good idea to go against her. "Did you have fun?"**

 **"Yeah!" She smiled at her. "Hey, Takami-san...? Will I get to see my Big Bro?" She patted the teens head softly.**

 **"In due time, Kuu." They continued walking for sometime until they ran into a problem... "Kusano... I need you to run." Takami stood in front of her being protected. "Run! NOW!" She shouted turning back to them, only screaming in pain covering her eye. "KUSANO! RUN!"**

 **She tried to but only tripped on her feet then started to crawl to safety. What landed in front of her was a small bladed disc that frightened her greatly to then try to run away again. She felt the wind blow past her to see another disc that made a small cut on her dress. The poor girl tripped again to then feel a presence behind her, turning around to have a hand hold her down. "STOP IT!" She shouted before shoving him away.**

 **"KUSANO! DON'T!"**

 **"GO AWAY!" That ground trembled violently before tree roots shot up and started to grow in numbers. The entire park was nothing but a jungle now, and the source was a scared girl who was unknown to many thing to the outside world...**

And here she was still scared. Hoping for one day she could leave this place with someone... "Big Bro..."

"...sano... Kusano..." She sat up hearing a gentle voice calling out to her... She knew that voice. She placed her hand on the tree hoping it could tell her where he was. She felt him nearby with three different people by his side.

"Big bro!" She could smile again knowing that he was here for her... She needed to guide him to her so she could finally see him face to face. Minato walked for a good total of 5 minutes now only to find nothing close.

"Where are you, Kuu?" Nothing good was happening with the way their going. People would normally give up at this point, but Kusano needed him more than ever. When he took a sigh, the forest started to lighten up around him before seeing Kusano standing there! "Kuu!" She pointed to a direction that behind her with a smile. "That's where you are?" She nodded before disappearing into the forest again with Minato chasing after her.

Although he bumped into a familar face who looked down on him. "What's the hold up? Do you have a crush on me or something?" Seo teased him causing his friend to step back.

"N-no! I saw-!"

"A girl in a white dress, right?" He nodded.

"Did you see anything?" Hikari asked her twin to which she shook her head. It seems like an Ashikabi could see them, but that only leaves the question.

"Seo, are you an Ashikabi?" Minato asked him before they went the direction that Kusano pointed.

"Yep. Although, mine acts like a typical housewife." He sighed. "But she's a keeper nonetheless." For a tough guy, Seo was actually a huge softie underneath and the Twins saw that when they had to move in with him and his Sekirei. "Come on, let's get her out of here."

Speaking of her, she decided to take a nap for the time being. She could feel him close to the spot now and couldn't wait to see him soon. When she was about to nap she heard a twig break outside where she slept only to rush out as soon as possible! "BIG BRO!" Her voice was happy with a smile on her face, but she made a fatal mistake...

"I'll take ya to him..." She saw the flying bladed discs scattered around her. "My master is waiting." Kusano stepped back before ducking under a blade disc. "Let's go, kid!"

"HEY! KID, WHY ARE YOU RUNNING?!" Seo shouted falling behind him.

"I JUST HAVE A BAD FEELING IS ALL!" He shouted before high tailing it through the trees before seeing the sight his eyes witnessed.

"Let's go!"

"NO!" Kusano fought before falling to the dirt.

"I was told bring you back in one piece, but it looks like that's impossible..." She said in a sing song tone as she grew a wicked smirk on her face having the discs appear beside her. "Come on, I'm give you a choice! Either come calmy, or-you-can-die."

"KUSANO!" Without any warning she was being held captive a stranger... By held he was actually coping a feel of her boob!

"H-HEY! GET OFF ME YOU DAMN PERVERT!"

"NO WAY! YOU GET AWAY FROM HER FIRST!" He demanded not shaking off of her.

"Hold her down, Minato!" One of his wives told him before he was electrocuted be them along with the other Sekirei. "Got her!"

"Honey are you okay?!" Hibiki called out only getting a cough. "I'll take that as a yes!"

"Why you! So it's Hikari and Hibiki, huh? The so-called Sekirei Hunters!" When they got a good look at her, she was fair heighten Sekirei wearing a gothic style like dress with a ribbon on her short dark hair.

"And if it isn't No. 101 herself; Oriha." Hikari spat out in distaste. "How's that slimeball Higa working out for ya? Still acting like a top dog when he's nothing but a little bitch?!"

"Oh, and who are you to judge an Ashikabi when you don't even have one!"

"Guess again bitch! He held you down so we could fry your ass!" Hikari pointed at her crispy husband.

"This pathetic pervert is YOUR Ashikabi?! HA! It's so pathetic it makes me laugh!" When he sat up Oriha pointed at him with a smug look. "Just look at him! He's dirt poor from the looks of it and such a spineless wimp too! What, did the thrift store had a bargain sale or something?! There's nothing manly about-!"

"YOU SHUT YOUR MOUTH WHORE!" Hibiki shouted which was out of character for her!

"HE MAY NOT BE RICH BUT HE'S WAY MORE BETTER THAN THAT SCUMBAG PIECE OF SHIT!"

"MINATO IS WAY MORE BRAVE THAN YOURS THAT HE ACTUALLY USED HIS OWN BODY TO PROTECT HER!"

"NOT TO MENTION THE FACT THAT HE IS WAY MORE MANLIER THAN ANY OTHER GUY IN THIS ROTTEN TOWN!"

"AT LEAST HE CAN ACTUALLY PROVE HIMSELF!"

"OH AND MINE CAN'T?!" Oriha shouted at them.

"NO SHIT! WHERE IS HE?! PROBABLY HIDING LIKE THE LITTLE BITCH HE IS!" Hikari shouted back. "AND I KNOW HE SEES US NOW SO GUESS WHAT HIGA!" She flexed her arm before raising the middle finger. "HOPE YOU CAN SEE THIS!"

"By the way, WHEN WAS THE LAST TIME HIGA FUCKED YOU?!" Hibiki asked the other.

"H-Huh?!" Oriha was taken back. "H-HE HASN'T BECAUSE HE WANTS TO SAVE HIMSELF FOR A PROPER WEDDING IS ALL! I BET HE ROCK MY WORLD BETTER THAN YOURS CAN ROCK YOURS!" Both of the sisters laughed at her to which she blushed brightly. "WHAT'S SO FUNNY!?"

"The fact that Higa will ever touch you or anyone else!" Hikari said inbetween her breaths. "I got the pictures to prove that my Minato Honey is way WAY more manly than him... In more ways than one!"

"YOU TOOK PICTURES!?" Minato shouted at them. "WHY?!"

"So we can look forward to a second honeymoon. Or whenever you want to take us to a love hotel." Hibiki stated.

"Or just fuck us in the morning. We're up for that too."

"ENOUGH!" Oriha shouted causing another scene. "I'm gonna kill each and everyone of you!" She raised the bladed discs everywhere. "DIE!" All of them started to scatter everywhere around the area!

"GET DOWN!" Seo shouted before jumping behind a tree. When the blades came down the Twins smirked as they held eachothers hands as lightning covered their bodies. When the blades came down at them they completely stopped in mid air!

"What?!"

"Did you forget?" Hibiki asked her with smile.

"We are lightning Sekirei... We can also project a magnetic barrier that catches any metal."

"And throw it right back!" What they said was true with Oriha having dodge most of them to then being back in her control. This fight would be a troublesome one...

 **-Some time earlier-**

"Looks like someone beat us to it." Akitsu looked at the destroyed vehicles while and gate. Judging from the scene it seems used the vehicles to blow the gate apart and caused the MBI troops to leave in a panic. "Musubi, Minato's inside."

"Right!"

"HOLD IT!" They turned around seeing a figure cloaked in black and a mask standing there. "Inside is dangerous, the both of you should stand back."

"Huh?" Musubi tilted her head before shaking. "Are you...? No, Kagari doesn't wear a mask." When she said that he flinched as she was fast to figure out his identity. "Sorry, but we can't. Our Ashikabi is in there and he needs us."

"Seriously?"

"Take care of that cold! Akitsu, let's go!" She ran right inside leaving her behind as she still stood in front of him. To the others who watched far away it seemed like a duel like in the west...

"It's no mistake it's you, Kagari-san." She said grabbing her bandana and taking it off. "So it's fair we both show our secrets."

"A discarded number?!" The moment he saw the crest on her forehead he lit up his palms with flames as the other summoned ice around her. "I thought wearing that bandana was weird, even inside the house."

"My Husband; Minato wanted me to wear it so I wouldn't be hunted down by others." She told him. "Even went through the trouble of buying clothes so I could blend in... I love him for that."

"So you stay by his side for that?"

"No, I stay by his side because he truly cares and loves me." She told him. "When I became this way I thought I wouldn't ever have the chance to have happiness and then he showed up." Akitsu's heart beat increased when she remembers that feeling. "I am ice wielder... Meaning cold and ice is my spirit but when he tells me he loves me or anything like it, my body warms up. This is the happiness I always wanted."

"A sweet story but that doesn't change the fact you're still dangerous!"

"I know that." She said seeing the ice. "My power increased to the limit that is beyond control and one day it's possible I will die from that power..." She clenched her fist looking straight at the fire user. "Even if I can't be marked as his sekirei I am already marked as his wife! I will make sure that I train to control this power so I can live on forever with Minato! My love for him will prove it!"

"Then let's test it." Homura held up his hand. "3 minutes... That's what I'm giving you."

"Akitsu?" Musubi came back seeing her sister wife surrounded by her ice crystals.

"Musubi, go! Minato needs you!"

"Okay! I'll come back for you, I promise!" 88 took off running again leaving the 2 alone.

"Let's introduce ourselves formally then." Homura stated. "I am Sekirei No. 6, Homura." He took a fighting stance with his flames surrounding his fist.

"I am former Sekirei No. 7, Akitsu..." She raised her arm forward as a cold wind started to surrounded her.

 **"Let's Dance for the Gods!"**

 **-Present time-**

"Take this!" Oriha shouted as she caused the disc to scatter once again before the all came around the twins once again. They stood back to back before making another magnetic barrier and threw the disc back at her! She did the same as sparks started to fly off everywhere! There was a big problem to this for the twins... This magnetic barrier they can make took a whole lot of stamina to make so it's truly made for long fights.

"Getting a little winded here...!"

"We can pull off a threesome with Minato we can pull this off!" Hikari shouted at her sister. They danced as the blades moved with their rhythm causing Oriha to be pushed back!

"Kuu!" Minato grabbed the girl so he could get her out of the way from the fight! What he didn't see was the incoming blades aiming at his back! A sudden wind appeared as they all saw Musubi in a landing pose, holding two of the bladed disc between her middle finger and thumb. "Musubi?!"

"Hey Minato!" She said in her cheery tone with that usual smile. "Sorry, I'm late. You forgot your phone silly!" She handed his cellphone which caused him to be confused. "But I guess I can see that I interrupted something, right?"

"You got that right, boobsy." Oriha told her before she sended a blade at the fist type Sekirei who say it coming! She shielded herself by using the disc in her hands by redirecting the incoming blade into a tree. "Damn..."

"Shame on you cause it's down 1 to 3!" Hibiki stated seeing victory.

"Not quite." A new voice said before coming down from the sky landing right next to Oriha. "Seems like you got quite a problem, Oriha." This Sekirei had dark skin with very short black hair wearing a yellow outfit held together by a metal ring under her breast. A pair of black thigh high boots hugged her nicely with a pair of black short gloves.

"No shit...!" She said getting a little angry. "Any help is better than no help!"

"I'll take on this one." She turned towards Musubi who threw the blades to the ground as she got in her stance. "No. 18, Ichiya, a combat type. My Master is Higa; The Ashikabi of the East."

"No. 88, Musubi and I'm a fist type! I am a wife to Minato Sahashi!"

"S-Sahashi?!" She backed up due to that name. Not good... If what she thought was true then... "Oriha! Don't attack their Ashikabi!"

"No duh, it's against the rules!"

"I MEAN DON'T EVEN THINK OF ATTACKING HIM AT ALL!" She yelled which made the other flinch. "Let's do this!" The two charged in at each other before they made contact with their fists! Ichiya swiftly started a series of kicks but Musubi used her arms to block them until she got a lucky shot to her abdomen! "Got ya!"

With her instincts she caught her leg before doing savage punches to her abdomen then to the back of her leg. "HIYAH!" She gave strong one to her jaw that sended her flying, recovering herself as she started to charge in! She did a round kick with Musubi trying to block but broke through her defense, staggering her! Ichiya jumped right over her while landing a kick to her back! She was about to hit the ground but she used her hands to recover while delivering a strong kick to Ichiya's face!

"Bitch!" She wiped away the trickle of blood on her face before going back into the fight! The two were quite on equal terms in power, but stamina was another thing and Musubi saw it! Her chance was coming to her by a mile where she just had to wait... Ichiya missed high kick with her opponent hitting her with her shoulder before pushing the other Sekirei with enough force that caused Ichiya to go through a number of trees.

She stopped finally making a dent to the tree to then punching it so hard it would put a lumberjack to shame when it came tumbling down! Musubi smirked at her opponent who stood her stance regaining her stamina... She didn't need to waste any even with the edge in a fight. "Do you give up?"

"Like hell!" She shouted at her charging back at her delivering a roundhouse which Musubi blocked, but Ichiya spun the other way to kick her again only to find it useless. Her kick was blocked again though she only smirked. There was her opening and she gave her a savage kick to her body to push her back. The busty bruiser dropped her guard seeing Ichiya out of breath and it was perfect.

"Holy crap, this is getting crazy!"

"Big Bro?" The Ashikabi looked at the owner of that voice, seeing the teenage Sekirei who was still in fear. "Is it... Really you?"

"Sorry it took me so long, Kuu-chan." He smiled while rubbing the back of his head. Kusano smile started to form as she ran to him. But inbetween them a disc blade landed on the ground causing her to stop for a moment.

"Hey pervert! Get away from her!" Minato looked at Oriha who was about lose it. "Ichiya told me to not touch you, but you're getting on my nerves!"

"YOU'RE FIGHT IS WITH US! NOT HIM!"

"DON'T EVEN THINK OF TOUCHING HIM! DON'T EVEN THINK ABOUT HIM!"

"You know, when an Ashikabi dies so do their Sekireis... In that case."

"MINATO! GET DOWN!" The Hikari shouted as Oriha unleashed a barrage of the bladed disc at the Ashikabi! When Death's Door was near, an army of icicles rained down onto the blades being ricocheted back at the Sekirei who caught the disc in an instant! "What the?"

"NOW WHAT?!" Oriha was losing her patience now. The ice melted into the ground before a figure landed with ice forming below her.

"Akitsu!" Minato so happy to see her.

She stood there infront of Oriha who got a good look at her... The mark on her forehead. "We're you trying..." A cold air was forming around her to the point everyone could feel it. Her voice held anger inside like a firecracker wanting to explode. "To kill my husband...?!" Akitsu's fist tighten with a menacing look coming from her eyes. "Unforgiveable...!"

 **End**

 **Hopefully you made to the end of the chapter and enjoyed it. I gave more fuck time for Matsu because Matsu needs more love. And doujins. Vanilla doujins. So sweet you need penicillin after a good fap. I'm going to bed now.**

 **Also I'm a little bit color blind.**


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7: Minato, you need to calm her down!

No mercy. That was all it took for Akitsu to unleash her unyielding rage upon the ones that caused harm to her husband. "Holy shit... Just how strong are you?" Oriha asked the Discarded Number who had her hand covered in a blade of ice.

"Way above your league..." Was all she said charging at her in full speed slashing away the flying metal disks that were coming at her. Oriha did her best to keep distance, though that proved to be a challenge since she was like a damn Terminator! With an opening in sight she shot a single shard of ice that had Oriha dodge slighty as a single was on her cheek. "I don't know who your Ashikabi is, but when I'm done with you it will be a message to them."

"She's crazy..." She was scared... She knew that she would have to fight some crazy strong opponents but this... This was out of a nightmare. She was similar to a snow woman in folklore that was even more crazy. Her eyes just had one thing in them and it was to kill her. "Who the hell are you?"

"Akitsu... Discarded Sekirei No. 7. Never forget that." She released pillars of ice that stopped the blades all together as she kept running at Oriha.

"OH SHIT!" She cursed running away again while slashing trees to block her. "I'm not gonna die by some crazy bitch like you!" She saw the trees cut into pieces with the ice user standing there with her ice blades. This was a tougher battle then she thought...

Speaking of battles, Musubi was having her own tough fight. Dodging a kick from Ichiya while throwing a punch that was blocked. In a quick though she sweeped her legs causing her to drop to the ground as the bustier Sekirei had a good target! She punched downwards to end the fight but Ichiya saw it coming! On instinct she recovered quickly by placing her hands on the ground while trying to kick Musubi in the face. Doing made her dodge the attack in time, only leaving a small bruise on Musubi's cheek.

A cloud of dirt exploded covering the two... Ichiya back flipped out of the cloud, seeing it slowly fade away. "You know, this is getting pretty fun..." Musubi stood there with a smile on her face already in position for another round. "Too bad we gotta cut this short."

"Yeah." She put her fists up waiting on who is gonna make the first move... With a single step of her foot, both Birds charged in sync as their kicks collided and both smirking at each other. _"Minato, please get somewhere safe."_ Was all she thought before going back into the fight.

Somewhere else, the other 4 were quietly hiding. "Alright, it looks like we're clear." Hibiki says scouting the area. "Come on."

"You okay, Kuu?" She nodded while holding onto his hand. "Alright, Seo can you keep her safe?"

"Huh?" The older man looked at him in surprise. "Are heading back in there? It's a fight like I've never seen before."

"I need to be there for Musubi and Akitsu. I can't leave them while they're fighting..."

"That's crazy! You'll be killed and-" Hikari spoke up while slamming her foot on the ground. "What would happen if you don't come back?!"

"I'll make it back." He told her with a confidant look. "I need to be there for them. It's a husband's job to stand by his wife." They look at him with a sad look before sighing.

"I swear to God, if you don't make it back I'm gonna kill you in the next life!" Hikari told him as he scratched his cheek before running off. "Don't die..."

In the fight, Akitsu was chasing a fleeing Oriha. There was something strange about this... Then everything fell into place. She has only been using disc as a means for shielding herself against her ice attacks. She looked off to see some things that gave off a shine in the forest... "A trap."

"GOT YA!" Oriha shouted clapping her hands together as many of the sharp disc came flying at her. "NOW DIE!" Akitsu crossed her arms before extending them as a wall of ice blocked the attack coming at her. "Shit!"

"None of your tricks will work on me." She told her as the ice broke showing her face again. Her eyes had no trace of life in them at the moment, showing she meant business. Oriha ran... That's all she could do now.

"Dammit! DAMMIT!" She kept cursing. Tears in her eyes... She had never felt like this before.

The other fight was going on strong as Musubi let out a loud yell before punching Ichiya into a tree causing it to snap in half! Ichiya gained her balance again then started giving furious kicks around her body before round housing her to the ground, causing her to slide on the ground. "Damn bitch... Nearly broke my spine..." She stated rubbing her back due to the impact of that punch with her back to the tree.

Musubi stood back up from the spot as her clothes started to rip apart. "Sorry, I didn't mean do that." She apologized.

"You're a weird one." Ichiya said with a smile. "But I guess it keeps me a little entertained."

"If only we met earlier." The two let out a giggle before getting back to their stances.

"ICHIYA!" The fight was interrupted to see Oriha jumping to the scene using her blades to block the ice sharps. "Let's get the hell out of here!"

"Are you kidding me?! I was just about to have another round!"

"The mission is a failure! Let's go!" Ichiya said before jumping away, causing Ichiya to sigh.

"Musubi, right?" Ichiya asked her as she nodded. "Let's fight again... Make it a REAL Sekirei fight."

"I look forward to it!" She pumped her fist loving the idea.

"See ya." She launched herself into the air leaving her alone. Musubi took a deep breath letting her arms fall... Today was quite a day...

"Musubi?" She looked towards the voice seeing Akitsu appearing out of the woods.

"Akitsu!" The busty brunette ran up to her hugging the ice user. "I'm so glad you're safe!" Her sister wife nodded to that as she heard a rustling in the bushes. They stood their grounds only to find her husband coming out. "Hey Minato!"

"Minato!"

"Musubi! Akitsu!" He ran to both of them as he hugged them. "I'm glad you're okay." He said with a smile. "Come on, we should get back home. Hibiki and Hikari are waiting for us with Kuu."

Kuu? Who's Kuu? Akitsu thought to herself before looking down. "Alright! I hope Miya isn't too worried about us." Just then, a ringing was heard from the phone as Minato answered.

 _"Minato? Are you there?"_

"Matsu! I'm happy to hear your voice again!"

 _"Feeling's mutual... I'm not ready to be a widow, well if anything it would- Nevermind! Is everyone there?! And that Sekirei! Is she okay too?!"_

"Kusano is fine. We were just about to leave too." He told her with a reassuring voice causing a sigh of relief. "We'll see you soon." He hung up the phone having a sigh. "We should get out of here before more MBI troops come here in packs."

"Okay!"

"Uh, Musubi..." He started to blush brightly seing her exposed chest out in the open. "Here." He gave her his jacket so no one would stop to question them on why her was basically topless. Can't say you had a fight... Thankfully her skirt was still in tact though. The woods were crazy huge when walking through, seeing a lightning bolt decend from the sky.

Following where it landed, helped greatly to see the twins standing with a sleeping Kusano leaning on one of the vehicles with Seo watching over her. "Hey! Good to see you two again." Hikari smiled.

"The poor girl is tuckered out... We should get her somewhere safe." Everyone agreed to that as Minato gave her a piggy back ride. It took some time to get there, but eventually they made it home safe and sound... Though Akitsu was looking down or away the whole time. Her husband kept making glances at her seein what was wrong.

She kept making quicking looks at her husband before looking back down so he wouldn't notice. She looked at her hand feeling something painful happening causing her to let out a click in her teeth. This pain... It's not a good sign. "Akitsu?" She flinched hearing him call her. "Are you okay?" He asked her.

"I'm fine." She answered walking ahead... Though he noticed something strange as her arm was more pale like ice covering it until it disappeared quick. Something wasn't right with her and it made him worry...

Before they entered the home, Seo started to walk away from them. "Later kid." He said with a wave.

"You're not staying?" Minato asked him.

"Nah, I got dinner at home. If I don't hurry she'll probably throw me outside..." He sighed in annoyance. "Hikari, Hibiki, you coming?"

"Yeah, we'll be with you in a bit." The bustier twin told him before walking up to her husband. "We'll see you later." She told him leaving a kiss on his cheek that caused him to blush.

"Love you!" Hibiki told him planting one on his other cheek. Seeing them walk away made him feel sad, but the view of their rears and hips was a nice sight. They turned towards the house to finally have a good meal after an exhausting day like today.

"We're home!" They called out when opening the door. Footsteps being heard was Miya only to gasp at the sight before them. "Sorry Miya... We got another one."

"Oh my, and who is this?" She asked seeing the green haired girl before waking up. Not only that she also heard a rumbling sound. "You must be starving." She nodded as Miya made her way to the kitchen quickly to whip up another plate.

Everyone started to settle down with another pair of foot steps coming down the stairs. "Guys! You're back!" Matsu shouted kissing her husband that had a feeling of relief. "Thank goodness."

"Good to see you again." He said with a smile, before placing Kusano down. "Meet Kusano."

"Hey there!" Matsu said talking to her. "I'm Matsu, you're big sister and Sekirei No. 2!"

"I'm Musubi!"

"Hibiki."

"Hikari."

"Uh, Akitsu..." The ice user said before walking away leaving everyone to talk to her. It seemed like they were getting along just right, but to see Minato talking to that new girl. It made Akitsu jealous... Why? She doesn't know why but it did... She's not his wife... Yet. "Dammit!" She cursed.

"Hey." She looked to see another face standing there... Homura. "You okay?"

"Yeah, just... Tired." She lied... She wasn't alright at all. "What do you want, Kagari?"

"It hurts, doesn't it?" He told her before she clutched her arm. "I know how you feel... There are times you can't control your power and do to that it will hurt. It's happened to me before..."

"How, when you're not discarded?"

"My body is special... No, more like a curse." He told her while leaning on the wall. "If I don't find an Ashikabi soon, then my body will start to give in to my flames... I'm goddamn ticking time bomb set to go off if I can't them. That's why I'm a host..."

"So you could finally control your powers..."

"I've been at this for years now and I got nothing. Every woman I've kissed or slept with... Nothing. Nothing has ever happened... It pisses me off to no end." His voice was full of rage at the thought of the possibility that his destined one is a man. A man of all things. "That's why I gotta keep trying... But you? You're different..."

"Like what you told me when we fought..." He nodded to that.

 **FLASH BACK**

 **The elements of fire and ice danced elegantly across the stage as the two kept firing their own abilities at each other. It was time to get up close and personal as Homura encased his fist flames with Akitsu creating ice katanas. Every time she tried to slash at him he melted the ice faster then it could make contact while keeping her distance. He was fast she had to admit...**

 **Her eyes saw a punch coming at her, covering her palm in ice and mist she blocked it while doing the same for another punch. They looked at each other with a glare as steam kept on creating from their palms. "You're good." He acknowledged that ice wielder who said nothing. They broke apart as nothing but steam surrounded the two while breathing heavy. "I'm surprised... I knew you were strong but not this strong."**

 **"The feeling's mutual." She told him before encasing her hand in an ice blade. "But I don't plan on losing..."**

 **"You really love the guy, don't you?"**

 **"Yes... I plan on being with him everyday for the rest of my life." She said looking down. "I love him... I love him with all my heart." She placed a hand on her chest, seeing that smile of his that made it thumb. "I will give my entire body just to be with him... If anything where to happen to him..." Just then a thick mist surrounded the both of them that, causing small crystals of ice appearing under her. "I can't even imagine what would happen."**

 **"I see..." Homura said grabbing a small ice crystal, even with a flame it didn't melt... "Then get going." He told her as she started to calm down. "You love him right? Then get going. I guess I came here for nothing, knowing that Ashikabi of yours love you and Musubi so much."**

 **"Right. See you later." Akitsu ran into the forest leaving nothing behind but ice... Just then it started to melt slowly to water.**

 **"Also, a word of advice." Homura said stopping her. "Keep your emotions in check." He told her pouring the water out of his hand then walking away. If his hunch was correct, then it means she was a danger when aggrivated.**

 **BACK TO THE PRESENT**

The two looked at the moon together. "Dinner's ready!" Miya called out causing them to look into the room, hearing it lively. Miya slid the door open to see the two. "Hungry?"

"Sorry Miya, but I can't." He told her scratching the back of his head. "I got a client coming soon, but can you leave a plate?"

"Of course! Just becareful though." Miya told him as she looked at Akitsu. "You must be hungry too, Akitsu. Come and eat." She told her with a motherly smile that caused her to calm down. The scene was pretty fun for them though, since it had Kusano be with everyone. It felt like one big happy family to them, but it was fun for some of them.

Akitsu tried to eat little by little only for her to catch a glimpse of Kusano smiling with Minato. Matsu offered a piece of meat who willingly ate it without any hesitation. Musubi giggled on the cute scene along with Uzume too. She quietly ate still hoping to ignore it all... She felt the pain coming back into her arm, trying to control it... Her emotions... She needed to control them more. Why was she acting like this?

After dinner everyone was enjoying the time they had to themselves. Minato sat outside with Kusano enjoying nature. "Wow, Miya sure can cook." He said rubbing his stomach. "I wonder how Yukari is doing?"

"Yukari?" Kusano asked him.

"My little sister. She's a handful but I hope she's not getting herself into trouble..."

"You love your sister a lot, huh?"

"Yeah I do." He told her thinking back to it. "Back then, it was just me and her all the time with our grandma checking up on us. Mom was so busy with work that we felt a little alone at times." He remembered when they got lost in the forest and it was super scary for Yukari. "I did everything I could to be there for her and now I'm doing the same for all of you. I'm not the dependable guy around here, but I'll do my best!"

"That's not true." Kusano said getting close to him. "You're already the best at being dependable. You protected me and went off to try to help the others. You're so cool, Minato!" She smiled at him causing him to blush.

"Uh, thanks." He said to her. Just then he didn't expect it happen at all.

"Hey, Big Bro." The teenager latched onto him tightly. "Someday, make me your wife."

"K-Kusano? Um, that's uh-" He was cut off when he felt a pair of lips touching his. Just then, seeing it all a pair of green beautiful wings appeared behind her. The power that she held was grand as a garden of rare and beautiful flowers appeared in the yard. Everyone gathered around to see the sight before them... All in awe, except for one. Akitsu took a glimpse to see Kusano now had the symbol on her back.

"Another..." Her voice held sadness in it. She walked away from the scene, but someone caught a glimpse of her. Minato saw her walking away while clutching her arm... Something was wrong. He can feel it...

Later that night, Kagari was already dressed up for his client. Seeing a limo drive next to the inn, as it opened to reveal someone inside. "Wow, you're going all out with a limo." He said entering the door.

"The least I could do since I had you do that job for me." It was Takemi who wore an elegant red dress that showed off her amazing sexy legs while having good portion of her lovely breast viewable. "Thanks again by the way."

"Don't you want to know who her new Ashikabi is?"

"No need." She pulled out a phone from her breast seeing the picture. "I know him all to well." She smiled gently at phone. A photo of her and her children gathered around. This was a photo that gave her all the motivation she needed. With a sigh, she placed the phone back between her breast before laying back. "I know a good bar where we could talk."

Inside the house, Akitsu layed herself down on the futon writhing in pain. It hurts... To see her husband winging more Sekirei makes her angry. Why? It was natural for an Ashikabi to wing more Sekirei, but she hated it. "Akitsu?" The door opened to see Minato standing there before getting close to her. "Are you okay?" The ice user sat up feeling a little happy.

"I'm okay." She said to him. "I'm just a little tired is all."

"Are you sure?" His hand reached for the one that hurt badly making her pull back from him. "Akitsu, what's wrong?" He asked her as she refused to look at him.

"It's... It's painful." She said to him. "Seeing you with so many other Sekireis, it hurts me." She told him clutching her arm. "It's natural that you would have more, but it I can't bear with it."

"Is it, cause you're symbol?" He asked her as her eyes widen. "Akitsu, you should know that I love you... I love you no matter what. It doesn't matter if you have the symbol on your back or not."

"I know that, but... I just wish I had proof that I was yours. I want to be YOUR woman... Everytime I see those wings, it makes me jealous I don't have any. I'm scared..." Just then he saw her eyes water as tears slowly fell to the ground. "I'm scared you'll forget about me and I don't want that!" She showed her face covered in tears, showing a moment of weakness. This scene... It hurt him more. "I love you... And you love me, but I'm... I'm scared!"

Just then she felt him grab a hold of her, tightly holding her like he didn't want to let go. "I'm scared too... This whole game is stupid... I don't want to lose you guys ever." He said to her. "Akitsu, I'm gonna prove to you that you are my Sekirei. No, not just that but my wife." He let go of her before they stood up. "I'm gonna prove it to you now."

Exiting the room to catch Matsu coming up stairs, watching them leave. "Hey where you going?" She asked them.

"Out, we'll be back in the morning."

"Ooooh." She held a naughty smile on her face. "I'll let everyone know, becareful you two." She waved them off as they left the house. Matsu knew what was gonna happen, but another thought went into her mind. "Oh dammit! Not again... Ah well, it would kill the mood if I kissed him good bye." She returned to her room upstair, but now she faced a new problem... "Fuck I'm horny again..." She said rubbing her pussy softly to feel her panties wet. "I got a show to watch." Into her room she went to see the show of a life time.

Where they were now made Akitsu impatient right now, as the two were now in a love hotel room. With his back turned, the Ashikabi didn't peak at his wife undressing and slipping into something else. "Minato, are you sure this will look good on me?" She asked wearing a special lingerie he ordered to the room.

"Y-Yeah. I know you'll look extra sexy in it." He blushed, thinking of her naked body right now.

"You can look." She said as he did, seeing her both cute and elegant. She wore a cute white bra that had beautiful viel that had a pattern of snowflakes. Her panties were thin to the point it looked like a thong, but it was so cute had it had the same snowflake pattern. It matched her perfectly. "H-How do I look?"

"Breath taking." Was all he could say before getting up and walking up to her. The two looked at each other before they started to kiss each other softly... This wasn't a regular kiss to her, it felt more like she could fall and he would catch her. Their hands exploring each others bodies as Minato started to kiss the Ice User's neck soft that caused her to squeek. The noise she made was undeniably cute that he had to keep teasing her. It didn't help her that his hands were warm to the touch as he started to grope her soft rear.

Her hands clutched onto his shirt as she couldn't help the amazing rush of emotions. Soon, he started to take off his shirt with assistance from his wife as they started to kiss again. Her hands touched his well built body feeling his nice toned muscles. Not to built, not to skinny... That's how she liked it. Then she started to help him out by undoing his belt then unzipping his pants only to reveal a large buldge wanting to escape that fabric. The two layed on the bed first before wanting to love each other more as Minato started to kiss her body which made her tingle all over... Then came the great feeling as he started to smooth gently the white slik that kept a hold of her cute pink pussy. Slowly he took a hold the panties before taking them off slowly to reveal how wet she was at the moment. He started to kiss her stomach before making his way down to her lower lips that caused her moan.

His kept his mouth on her not wanting to let go with his tongue entering inside tasting her. Akitsu couldn't help but gyrate her hips forward while grabbing the silk sheets while biting her bottom lip. He stop only for his fingers to continue, coming back up to her to kiss her so she could have a taste of her self. Soon enough he started to work on her bra to reveal her magnificent breast out in the open for him to play with. He stopped playing with her tongue cause he needed to pay attention to her chest, rubbing them down with free hand until he decided to use both. He squished them together to suck both her cute pink nipples as she started to moan loudly again while messing with his hair.

To her he looked like a baby wanting milk from its mother and she adored it. A smile came to her face seeing him drink her milk lovingly like he never wanted to be apart from her. Her hands pressed down on his head to bring him close as her legs wrapped around waist. "Minato~" Was all she could say while feeling her release. Before she could, he stopped which made her pout cutely.

"Sorry." He said laying a kiss on her as she accepted. "Are you mad?"

"N-No..." She said still being cute. Soon, her husband started to strip his boxers away to show that massive manly penis that she was hooked on. "Minato," She raised her arms with a smile coming to her face. "Take me." He could only smile at her as he proceeded to do as she told. The tip of that massive monster entered slowly inside her as she could feel her pussy being stretched out. It finally reached the entrance to her womb, but he wasn't even done inserting the whole thing yet. This was special night for her, not him so he slowly started to move his hips that caused her breast to jiggle everytime he did. The gentle and loving touch he did for her made sure she was on cloud nine with his hand holding hers.

The bed rocked back and forth with her moaning getting only louder as the minutes went by. Soon, she released her nectar out and onto the bed, but he wasn't done with her and she loved it. He started to go in deeper, passing the entrance and straight into her womb that made her grab a hold of him. Every thrust he made had her feeling so good that this wasn't the normal sex they usually had. They would go at it like animals fucking in the wild or rabbits breeding non stop. No... This was better than any of that. The thrusts just kept getting better and better as her arms wrapped around his back until she felt his entire cock go balls deep inside her.

The user was just so tight! It was kinda hard for him to move as she gyrated her hips while kissing him. Soon, they felt a great sensation happen as Minato started to feel his gauge explode. They both shouted loudly to the Heavens as the two lovers came at the same time, with Minato powerfully thrusting every time he shot his cum into her womb. Her hands started to claw his back leaving deep scratchs and cuts on his back that made him feel even great. "More..." She whispered. "Fuck. Me. More." Was all she demanded as he did as he was told.

They did a switch as Minato had her back to his chest while kissing her neck. His warm hands playing with her big breast made the her feel in ecstacy as she felt his hot dick pressing between her ass cheeks. Her hand layed on his as she turned her head to kiss him again, moaning out his name for him to hear. Everytime Akitsu moaned it only made his cock twitch with excitement. Without hesitation he entered her wet pussy with her hand going down to her abdomen to feel it enter her womb and make a buldge, entering and exiting slowly. Her other hand went down to rub her clit as the pleasure increased to her. "You're mine, Akitsu." He whispered in her ear. "My girl, My Sekirei, My Wife." He told her increasing the speed of his thrusts little by little.

"I'm yours and only yours. I will never doubt you again..."

"I promise you that you never will." He smiled before kissing her again as their tongues not battled, but danced. It wasn't a competition but a loving dance between them. That what this was... A dance that proved their love to each other. Every thrust he made, she gyrated to give him pleasure aswell. They weren't wild beast this time. No, no,no... They were lovers, husband and wife, Ashikabi and Sekirei. Words cannot express how happy Akitsu was right now. It was then they started to fuck rougher while keeping the dance in tact. The way he kept slamming into her just kept making her shout while feeling his kisses on her neck. It was then she started to cum on his dick again, but he didn't finish at all.

Instead he kept going in harder that caused her body to rock back and forth, his arms holding her waist. She wrapped her arm around his head with her fingers playing with his hair. Her breast bouncing wildly to the beat of his cock pounding her pussy. "Oh fuck! AAGHHH!" She shouted feeling herself on the rise to orgasm again. "Minato, I'm gonna cum!"

"Me too!" He told her soon enough blowing another load of cum into her womb, feeling her stomach swelling a little before flooding out of her pussy. "I'm not done. I'm gonna make sure you never forget you're mine." He declared while kissing her again as she happily accepted.

"You succeeded." She told him with a lustful look in her eyes. Soon she turned him on his back as she was one on top. "My turn." She said as she started to bounce on top of his dock as he got a gorgeous shot of her. All he wanted to do was lay back and enjoy the show, seeing his cum pour right out of her everytime she moved. But he couldn't do that, not for his special snowflake. He started to move his up as a nice sound of their skin hitting each other started to make music with her moans. His hands were placed on her delicious hips, feeling the curve of her perfect figure as he started to grope her breast.

They bounced right in front of him like they needed his attention and he happily did. Akitsu felt his cock banging on the inside of her body as the buldge kept appearing in her abdomen. That blissful feeling caused her to clutch her hands as she scratched his chest leaving red marks for her to see. If anything it made it all the more exciting as she started to gyrate her hips, back and forth, side to side, around and around. That feeling of her tight pussy just moving everywhere made him already about to cum but he couldn't lose right now.

Instead he started to buck his hips causing her to bounce as she kept moving her hips. Soon he started to grope her rear hand to point he started to slap it which made her yipe in surprise. Soon enough they started to feel it happen enough as Akitsu started to move wildly again as she felt herself about to explode once more. "I'M CUMMING!"

"AKITSU!"

"CUM! IN MY PUSSY!" They both shouted to the heavens as she felt that great hot feeling enter her womb once again... One day, she looks forward to bearing a child full of love between them. Afterward it was quiet for a while as Minato layed back as he enjoyed a good time below.

"You're getting good." He said to his wife who was happily sucking on his massive cock. Taking the entire thing down her throat before slowly taking it out with a nice 'POP' sound. She started to suck the side of it leaving marks as she felt his hand petting the top of her head. She kissed all the way down to the base where she started to lick his balls. The size to explain them was like his dick, 'Manly' would be the best word. She started licking up slowly while making eye contact with him as where she kissed the top of his head. Her tongue circling it as she started to take the monster down her throat again. "All the way." He said pushing her head down a little as she did so willingly. If you looked hard enough, you could the pupils in her eyes were heart shaped.

As time passed he came inside her mouth, feeling the cum go right into her stomach where she released her love juice on the bed. With a nice 'POP' again, she showed that cum inside her mouth as she swallowed it with a smirk full of lust. "You're not going down." She said licking her lips.

"Cause I want to spend the entire night with you." She crawled right up to him as she started to kiss him again, his hands groping her amazing ass before spanking it. "Before this night is over, I'm gonna make sure you won't walk for a week."

"Then do it." She layed down on her back, showing her cum filled pussy. "Fuck me more like a bitch in heat."

"Not tonight." He hovered over her as he kissed her again, full of love and compassion. "I'm not having sex with anyone. I'm having sex with one of my best girls... I'm never gonna replace you or anyone of them. I love you Akitsu, I love you too much." He said entering inside her pussy once again. "And I got enough love for you and all the girls, so you don't have to be scared ever again."

"You know just how to make me feel special and like a woman." They continued their night of passion where the only thing you could hear was the sound of a happy couple enjoying the night they shared.

Somewhere far though, someone was feeling a strange sensation. She slept in her hotel room before waking up in a sweat. "What is this feeling?" She asked herself, feeling her own body on fire. "This heat... Why won't it cool down?" Soon she started to explore her body, her fingers slowly rubbing her pussy as her other started to play with her left breast. Soon enough she started to finger herself while squeezing her nipple until she climaxed on her sheets. "This warmth in my body... It could only be one thing!" She rose from her bed to look outside, moving the curtains a side to see the quiet night sky. "My Ashikabi. I will find thee... And remove thy life from mine own!"

 **END**

 **I know some of you people didn't want Tsukiumi, but I had to because it's gonna be fun. Also, hope you liked the sex scene between Minato and Akitsu. That's what 2 hours of jazz music can do to you when you need the right song for the right mood. I wanted that sex scene as a piece of art instead of just straight fap material. Something between lovers gives it more of a charm. I know people were questioning why Akitsu was acting the way she did, but come on. If anything it's natural she would act a bit jealous or scared considering her condition. Wouldn't you?**

 **Anyway, get ready cause there's gonna be fun in the next chapter. Also, gonna say a couple of things.**

 **1: Homura/Kagari is gonna be part of this and it's gonna be just as romantic. Let's say it's gonna be a sex scene about acceptance. And she's my favorite reverse trap in the series.**

 **2: There's gonna be a threesome between Minato and two certain characters. Look forward to it.**

 **3: Higa doesn't deserve happiness or that cute busty dark skin Ichiya. That's a hint to something in the future. #FuckHiga**

 **4: I might put up a poll on my profile if you want Shiina as a girl or still a guy or you can say in the reviews or PM me.**

 **5: I'm always accepting questions. Head to my Tumble Bumble (Tumblr) to ask me and I won't be afraid to answer your questions on here or on other stories. (Don't worry, I'm still an asshole on both here and real life.)**

 **6: I'm turning 21 in March soon. So if you find a picture on my twitter of my face, please know I was drunk. Also still playing a lot of games right now, so I just got a Switch and it's the best. Can't wait for TWEWY Final Mix. (It's about GODDAMN TIME WE FINALLY GET TO KNOW ABOUT THE EPILOUGE PHOTO! FUCK! ALMOST 10 YEARS OF BEING IMPATIENT, I SWEAR TO GOD!) And Dark Souls Remastered. Do you think amiibo support and amiibo only items should be added? Let me know in the reviews about your thoughts.**

 **If you're still in the holiday mood, I got a Senran Kagura story out for ya. Hope you enjoy having a date with your waifu. It's funny, I got all this romantic stuff in my head but I'm lonely as hell with crippling depression. WELP! What are ya gonna do?**

 **Alright that about does it for me. I'm gonna take a long hard nap. Good night.**


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8: Minato, I didn't know you were into Tsunderes!

In the dead of night where the forest sleeps, a set of foot steps was heard walking through the trees. "Kusano... Where did you go?" They placed their hand one of the of trees as an amazing purple light appeared around him, but the trees started to wilt becoming nothing more than empty husks or vanished. "She was here! Kuu... I'll find you, I promise!" They ran from the area into the sleeping city hoping to find their loved one.

Two weeks has passed since the memorable night with the married couple. From that night, Akitsu has been in a better mood whenever her husband was with someone else. One example was walking in on him and Matsu as the two were making out in the dark while groping her magnificent ass. Instead she just smiled and left the two alone while they finished their business. Another example was seeing him and Musubi in the bath deep throating his cock with Akitsu joining in.

These days seemed to pass peacefully for everyone now, eating breakfast with the tv on. "Morning!" Minato came down ready for work as Musubi kissed him on the cheek.

"Good morning!" She told him in a wifely matter that was cute to him. "Work today?" He nodded. "Eat first then. A good day starts with a healthy breakfast! I helped Miya prepare it today!"

"Thank you, Musubi." The peaceful morning was a thing of beauty for them to enjoy as the news was playing in the background. "Huh?" Minato took the remote to turn it up showing areport of the forest that Kuu was trapped in.

 **"Just behind me was the huge forest that just vanished into nothing. All the trees are not completely withered, dry or dead. No one knows how this occurred overnight, but MBI is telling us that it's getting their best scientist to respond to sudden death of this forest."**

 **"Anything else you can tell us?"**

 **"I'm glad you ask as police have been investigating where it looks like someone was here. We've been told that there was a lone person here in the in the middle of the night, however unlike two weeks ago where citizens heard loud noises and have claimed to catch a glimpse of strange lights, people of claimed to see the entire forest wither away in a bizarre light that surrounded the place."**

It showed a man and his daughter being interviewed while still in Pajamas. **"I woke up in the middle of the night just to go to the bathroom only to hear my daughter go "Daddy! Daddy!" to show me this weird thing in that park."** He said patting his daughter on the head. **"I've never seen anything like that before. I think it's a Death God giving us a warning."**

People were scared and they had a right to be honestly... What's happening in this town is nothing but a survival game to the fittest that crushed the souls of everyone in it. The image of seeing the girls leaving him because of this game haunts his dreams from day in and day out. When done with his meal he looked outside to see his newest Sekirei staring at the tree in front of her... A closer inspection showed her eyes with a green aura around them before she was taken by surprise of something.

"Kuu? What's wrong?" Out of nowhere he found her crying in his shirt. "Kuu?"

"S-Shiina." She told him with her hand tightly holding onto his shirt. "Shiina was like a sister to me... She had the opposite of my powers, but she always took care of me... The tree told me that she wilted all the trees." They were just talking about that on the news. "She helped control my powers but I can't without her! I miss her but I don't know where she is! I... I don't want that to happen again!"

"Don't worry." She felt Minato wrapping his arms around her, a great warmth surrounded her body to see him smiling at her. "I'm not the most reliable person, I promise you I won't let anything happen to you."

"Thank you, Big Bro!" The rules of this so called game are cruel and ruthless to the ones that wish for peace. Nothing will be sacred unless they are willingly able to protect that peace in the near future. But some don't ask for peace, not at all... Others just want the prize then to be done with it all.

In an empty dim room was only one bed with two people. Shaking her hips up and down upon his cock was a dark skin beauty that was not even getting the satisfaction she desired. They've been at it for some time now and she hasn't even reached the peak of her climax. "Seriously? This AGAIN? We're really doing this again?"

"Well, I may reward you if last night didn't end poorly..." Not even a single care in the world while reading his book. "

"For the last time it wasn't my fault!" She spun around getting more close to his face. "Oriha made us retreat because she couldn't handle herself in a fight!" Ichiya crossed her arms giving him a glare. "You know, for ONCE I wish you would be romantic for a second."

"Hmm..."

"Fucking... You know what? Forget this..." Soon she got off his cock as it just limbed down where he finally sat up. "I'm leaving."

"Where are you going?" He asked placing his clothes back on.

"Hoping to get satisfied from something, unlike you!"

"Oh wow... My feelings." In a fit of rage she left the room with her clothes leaving her Ashikabi alone with his phone. Wearing a midriff white top with an open brown jacket and nice pair of blue jeans that hugged her legs and ass nicely. Not to forget a pair of boots that were good for walking through town while looking good.

"What to do? What to do?" She asked herself looking around town, but when the news came on she just saw an image of his face. "Fuck you Higa..." She muttered under her breath with her fist clenched tightly. Izumi Higa; CEO of Hiyamaki Enterprises and total douchebag when the media is not focused on him at all, but the one thing they don't know is that he's the Ashikabi of the East ruling like a tyrant.

Always picking on other Sekireis to make them do their dirty work for the safety of their Ashikabi. A good example is an ill girl being kept alive for the Sekirei to do his dirty work. The Contract between Sekirei and Ashikabi was a sacred vow to the point it was a marriage ceremony, but for him it was a buisness contract.

She would constantly think of what would of happen if she kept chasing the dream she wanted back then. A good life with a husband and child is what she wanted, but the more she got older... The more she saw how cruel the world could be. Higa was quite possibly a good example of that cruelty. If someone wasn't useful to him then he would toss them away like trash...

Trying to take her mind away from him, she wanted to get something to eat. Turning the corner she hit someone going the same way. "Oh, sorry about that." She told the person with a usual tone until she looked to see who it actually was!

"Ichiya! Oh wow, what are you doing here?!" With a smile on her face, it was No. 88 Musubi right in front of her. "Oh I know! Care for a fight?!" As soon as she said that she stood in a battle stance with her fist raised. Ready for action, Ichiya thought it would be nice but...

"Not today." She said with a sigh. "Look as much as I would love to give you a beat down... I'm just not in the mood." The fighting mood died when she turned around. "Maybe some other time?"

"Ichiya? Are you okay?" She stood still for a moment until she looked back at the bustier Sekirei. "You seem upset."

"Not far from the truth." She muttered under her breath.

"Wanna talk about it?" An enemy was all she was to her, but Sekirei are born from the same place. Sisters... Her mind was thinking of all the answers she could of thought of. With a smile on her face the two found themselves at a cafe with cups of coffee. "So you're Ashikabi is..."

"Izumi Higa, Ashikabi of the East." She said stirring the coffee with a spoon with the tip of her finger creating the motion. "Just recently let's just say I wanted to have some... "Special time" between us." She told her to then stopping. "Only for him to not even care about it in the end."

"Ichiya... Does your Ashikabi not... Love you?"

"Love? Yeah right." She took the spoon out of the cup. "You could give him a damn dictionary and he still wouldn't know what that means." She placed it down for her eyes to look up at the clear blue skies above. How bright a beautiful they were as she felt like a kid again when seeing them. "Back then I wanted to be traditional housewife... Welcome him home, food on the table and shit like that."

"Why didn't you? It sounds nice..."

"That's when I learned of this stupid game." She crossed her legs. "Reality kicks in the moment you find out about the truth of your existence... We're only pawns in a game." From the very moment she knew about it, the more anger consumed her. The dream you wanted only to be smashed to pieces in front of you... Can you blame her? "A part of me honestly regrets not chasing that dream still..." Her voice held such a low tone of sadness in it to the point Musubi could feel it.

"Ichiya..." She looked at the other holding a cup to her mouth. "I don't think he's your real Ashikabi."

"What gave that away?"

"It's because we're made out of love and we fight for it." She placed the cup down to see her reflection in the brown liquid. "Yume... She taught me that every Sekirei is strengthened by the love they share with an Ashikabi. He doesn't deserve to be an Ashikabi..."

"Love... I wish I had a slice of it." She stated switching legs to cross. "Kinda like you and that guy who is your Ashikabi. I wish I had someone like that..."

"Minato is the greatest!" She had star struck eyes while bouncing up and down. "He always tries his best, keeps studying to get into college and always finds a way to make us happy! He even spends alone time with us on different hours! Like in the bath or in the kitchen when Miya is gone or it's all 4 us jump on his-!"

"Okay! Okay! I get it!" This girl did nothing but ramble on and on about him. From what she remembered he didn't look like much or someone that would dominate in bed. In fact he looked like the kind that WANTED to be dominated or was too much of a wimp to be dominated. "Don't say stuff like that out loud otherwise people will look at you."

"Sorry." She gave a light chuckle to the moment, making the dark skinned Sekirei smile. This was nice... No bickering... No showing who's more better... No hate to one another. This moment right now was something she wanted as a little girl with someone. "'Oh no! I completely forgot!" The busty brunette jumped up from her chair. "I needed to go to the market to grab groceries for dinner! I gotta go!"

"Hey Musubi." She stood up from the table with an open palm. "The next time we meet, it won't be like this. I'm gonna give it my all when we fight again."

"Yeah!" She took her into hers with a firm grip. "I'm not gonna hold back not even for a second!" This was a vow... A vow between two Sekireis as sisters. A vow that will go through Hell and back just to see that promise come true. Taking off from the cafe and to the store, Ichiya felt saddened but happy.

"That Sekirei is lucky to have an Ashikabi like him..."

Speaking of said Ashikabi, he was working hard in the hot heat. It wasn't the easiest job in the world but it paid good money. There was something strange though with the whole place... Someone was missing. Walking up to his boss he had to get his answer. "Hey boss, where's Seo?"

"That asshat? He quit."

"WHAT?!"

"Yep, he quit out of nowhere. Not even a notice to let me know so I had to hurry and find someone else." He walked away from him giving out orders to the other workers. After hours of hard work he was finally returning home but it kept bugging him in the back of his mind. _"Never even got a chance to thank him... I hope I see him again."_

Home was right in front of him to see the girls again so he could have another good night sleep. "I'm home!" Was all it took when someone came charging in at him.

"B-Big bro!" In his eye sight was his new Sekirei who was panicing. "There's some strange man in the living room!" Without hesitation he walked in to see Miya sitting at the table with Musubi. But there was someone else there too...

"Yo!"

"Seo?!" Sitting there without a care in the world was the other Ashikabi eating a full course meal. Well to him it was. "W-What are you doing here?!"

"Seo is like a member of the family." Miya told him.

"Yeah, but more like the Black Sheep." He remarked while taking a sip.

"Even though he's trash and a leach," The mask appeared again! It looked at everyone in the room causing a chill down their spines. "He was Takehito's best friend."

Fear consumed him as the man was in the corner of the room. "Still scary as ever..."

"How did you find this place?" Minato asked him. "I didn't tell you where I lived."

"True! But you're lunch did." That had him confused... How can food tell you where you live? "You gave me some, remember? Just one bite and I could tell it was Miya's cooking." He checked around the house. "Also, where's the other one?"

"Other one? You mean Kuu?" A small noise was heard like a squeek, seeing the top of some yellow hair and fingers clutching the door.

"Hey, come over and say hi." Trying to be friendly she slowly looked at the man with a look of fear. "Hey, I'm the guy that helped you remember?" The teen took one small step but SOMEONE was losing their patience. "Come here, now!" The raise in his voice caused her to step back more. "I can give you an actual reason to cr-UUGAHH!" Suddnely a large rock was thrown right to his face causing him to bleed.

"Sorry. My hand slipped," Miya kept the same smiling face on hers that caused the room to go silent. "But if you don't apologize it most likely happen again." In her happens was even bigger rock where she was ready to sling it at him.

"S-Sorry! I didn't mean to..."

"HELLO?" They all heard a voice that sounded VERY familiar to the Ashikabi. When he and the Land Lady came to the door opened by Akitsu, standing there were the Twins. "Uh, hey Babe..." Hikari scratched the back of her head.

"We're very sorry to interrupt you Miya, but is that mooch here again?" Speak of the Devil holding two bags of rice without even seeing the problem. "Dammit Seo...!"

"Who are you calling a mooch?"

"YOU!" Hikari grabbed his collar while dropping the bags of rice as the two started pummeling him. The punishment looked really cartoony to everyone else. "HOW MANY TIMES DO WE GOTTA TELL YOU STOP THIS!?"

"YOU'RE ALWAYS CAUSING TROUBLE FOR THEM AND US!"

The fight had to stop, but Miya didn't even bash an eye to it. Only letting it happen as it was enjoyable to watch from afar. "Hey, Seo?" The fighting stopped for them to look Minato with a serious look in his eye. "I wanted to thank you... For helping me with Kuu." He bowed to him. "I owe you."

"Don't worry kid." He told him observing him. "You're the kind of guy that needs help and I offer that. Here." His hand held out a buisness card showing every piece of info with a phone number. "And because it's you, I'll cut you a special deal!"

"You CHARGE to help people?!"

"Don't worry, I'll give the Friend Rate Special." He left the house with the twins bowing to the Land Lady.

 **"WE'RE SO SORRY! FOR THE UMPTEENTH TIME WE'RE SO VERY SORRY!"** They bowed together holding the bags of rice. **"WE'LL BE SURE TO YOU BACK! YOU'RE IN OUR DEBTS MIYA!"** She only giggled while patting their heads.

"Just be safe, okay?" The twins left only to mouth words to Minato and gestures of a phone call.

Later that night, all 4 girls were in the bath staring at one another. Not even moving an inch or muscle... Eyes shifting from one another, except Akitsu was sat there in a buddhist like position. "I... Can't..."

"No way... Am I..."

"Losing... To..."

All three of their skins were turning red. "Now I know what a lobster feel like." Musubi slowly fell back in the tub as everything started going dizzy.

"I can't do this! It's too hot!" Matsu got out of the bath quickly.

"Hey, you guys wanted to see who can last the most." Uzume stated sitting on the edge of the tub. "Looks like Akitsu wins this..." She opened her eyes having a smug look on her face.

"Guess that means Akitsu gets to lay on top of Minato tonight..."

"Wait, that's what we were betting on?" Uzume asked her. "But I'm not his Sekirei."

"No, this was between the three of us." She corrected her. "Though if you won... Huh... I don't know what would happen."

"Hey Uzume, I wanted to ask you." The bustier of the bunch got her attention. "Why don't you live with your Ashikabi?" That question was personal to the point Matsu got worried about her. Only for the other brunette to smile.

"That's a secret only I can know." She told her.

"But... Don't you miss them?"

"I do..." Her voice was filled with sadness. "Though not every Sekirei and Ashikabi is the same. Each and everyone of us is different and unique."

"That's for sure." Matsu told them.

"There's only 108 of us..." Akitsu stated looking at everyone as she stood up. Her skin still pale like it didn't affect her. "What?"

"Hey... You cheated!" Matsu accused. "You got a ice powers so you had to have some way!"

"No fair Aki!" Musubi pouted, though the ice user only held onto her smug look.

"A win is a win." The sight in front of her made her smile. If only this battle wasn't something they had to participate in... She reached around her incomplete crest to remember her. She'll find a way... She will find a way.

Not everything was happy go lucky though, as some were still fully awake. "Dammit..." He couldn't even get a wink of sleep from what he heard that night. Takami just had to say that...

 **FLASH BACK**

 _ **In the bedroom of a love hotel were the two sharing each other's bodies. Inside her going in and out was Kagari with his cock wrapped in a condom. The one enjoying the night with him was Takami who was rubbing her clit with body covered in sweat. "Oh fuck! I'm cumming! I'M CUMMING!" Her shouting made him slam into her pussy even more furiously to the point she wanted this to last a long time.**_

 _ **The two came together with Takami grabbing the bedsheets tightly with Kagari gripping her hips while shooting his cum inside her... Taking it out of the soaking wet snatch was the condom full of cum. "Here." He took it off to give it her as she started to drink it. "How can you even do that?"**_

 _ **"Easy." She said tasting his cum and savoring it before swallowing.**_ _**"Mmm... Tasty. Texture is feel good on the throat with the taste being delicious as ever. Healthy as a horse," She took out a cig to put it in her mouth then lighting it. "However I need to address something."**_

 _ **"What is it?" He was putting his clothes back on.**_

 _ **"It's about your body..." He stood still for a moment. "I checked everything about your body and your hips are getting slightly rounder. Not to mention your chest has gotten a slight more large, though not large to grow a pair of tits." She huffed then puff. "It's more like going to the gym, though if this keeps u-"**_

 _ **"I don't wanna hear it." Was all he said before leaving. "Thanks for the night. Good-bye..."**_

 _ **She stood there alone, sighing at how much trouble this can get.**_

 **FLASHBACK END**

Standing up from his bed he left the room. He needed a drink... Going into the kitchen he saw another person in there with him. "Oh, hey there." Minato stood in the kitchen holding a glass of water. "Uh, did I wake you?"

"N-No. Just couldn't sleep is all." He told him grabbing a glass. "Why are you up?"

"I had a nightmare." He told him drinking the water lightly. "I'm scared to drink this water because of it."

"What was it about?" Kagari asked him pouring water into a glass then leaning on the counter.

"It's hard to explain." Trying hard to remember it was scary. "I just remember standing in the middle of some buildings then out of nowhere water just rushes at me." He took a deep breath then exhaled to continue. "I'm drowning and I hear someone shouting at me."

"That's a strange nightmare alright." He gave him a pat on the back. "Well, let's hope it doesn't happen again."

"You got that right." They clinked their glasses together then started to drink the water. "How's your job going for you?"

"Well, let's just say I had a run in with a... CONTROLLING... Customer." He swirled the water in the glass. "Can be scary too..."

"Yikes, sounds like my mother." He told him as they chuckled. "It would be weird if it was..."

"That... Would be weird..." He looked away from his housemate... He must never know or living together is gonna be WAY more awkward. Or he might go ballistic which could be only a 00.1 percent chance of that happening since he doesn't look like the type for that to happen... But looks can be deceiving.

"Uh, is there something wrong?"

"N-No! Nothing!" He tried to laugh it off but was too nervous. "Anyway, I think I'm gonna head to bed now."

"Me too. I think I needed this talk." He placed the cup in the sink to then washing it. "Thanks Kagari."

"Don't mention it." He patted his shoulder before leaving him. There was something nice about Minato that he couldn't put his finger on it. Everytime he was near him there was a comfortable presence around him... Though what he said about that dream... "No... It can't be..." Water and shouting. "Well, looks like things just got interesting around here."

 **Nothing but darkness... That's what all he could see until the sun started to rise. In front of him stood a female figure... Long blonde hair wearing a black dress that flowed with the breeze. "W-Who are you?"**

 **"Finally I have found you..." Surrounding her body was waves of water that flowed smoothly. She turned to him showing the rage on her face. "Be ready Ashikabi... FOR DEATH!"**

"AGHHH!" In a cold sweat he woke while breathing heavily.

"Minato?! Are you okay?!" Musubi came to him quickly cupping his cheeks. "Are you alright?! What's wrong?!"

"Musubi... Oh thank God!" He hugged his wife tightly to her surprise, but she welcomed it. "Nothing but nightmares last night..."

"It's okay." He felt his head being petted by her hand. The feeling of safety made all those nightmares vanish from his mind. Musubi may be strong, but her real ability is being a good wife to her Ashikabi. "Nothing bad will happen... I promise."''

"Thanks Musubi." He kissed her with those pink wings appearing behind her. When they died down they seperated with Musubi taking the futon and placing it in the closet. "Uh, Musubi those clothes..."

"Oh these? They're really comfy and easy to move in!" Her breast bounced everytime she moved in them. Her ass looked really plump to the point he could use it as a pillow. Those gym clothes that Yukari gave her did come in handy... Which reminds him he needed to check on her soon.

Stepping outside they heard a strange sound outside... Looking over the balcony they witnessed something extrordinary. Miya stood there completely still as the leaves fell from the sky only unsheathing a small inch of her blade. In such amazing speed 20 leaves were cut into tiny pieces, but the blade looked like it never even left it's sheathe! Clapping was heard to see Akitsu and Kusano watching her as she bowed to her audience.

"Damn she's good." Indeed. No one wonder she can be so scary at times. But the mood seem to get even scarier when he turned to Musubi who was jumping up and down. Stars in her eyes? Oh no... "M-Musubi! No! Don't do it!"

"Too late!" With no hesitation in her body she jumped over the ledge and onto the ground where the Land Lady stood baffled. "Miss Miya!" The cloud of dust blew away with the busty Sekirei bouncing in excitement. "Please spar with me!"

At first she was confused but thought it wouldn't hurt. "Alright, but I'm not gonna go easy on you."

"That's how I like it!" She charged in with a fist that caused a gush of wind only for her to dodge it in time where Miya was behind her. Spinning around with a kick only to block it with her sheathed katana. The Land Lady held onto her smile then ducked down with a sweep kick that caught her off guard, recovering by placing her hands on the ground to try and kick her with a flip.

Miya knew this would happen though. Like air, she glided all around the fist type to where she stood to then bonked her on the nogen. "Almost. Now, let's try this again."

"Okay!"

"M-Musubi! Oh no!" Minato ran fast as he could to first floor while tripping on his feet sometimes. When he came to the door where the other were a sudden pair of arms wrapped around him to his surprise.

"Gotcha!" He looked to see the other busty brunette this time dressed in clothing instead of lingerie. "Morning!"

"U-Uzume?!"

"Don't worry about her. Miya may not look like it, but she's tough!" The two gazed at the sparring match only for Musubi to lose again but not giving up. "We're both Sekirei... So one day... We'll have to fight..." What she whispered in his ear caused him to stay in shock. "Hey Miya, are you almost done?"

"Oh my! I forgot about breakfast!"

 _"An opening!"_ Musubi wasted no time at the attack, but she only hit air... Instead something hit her on the head again. "Ow..."

"Maybe next time, dear. Now who's hungry?" Everyone raised their hands together with a nice tone of 'ME!' coming from them. She felt like a big sister when running this inn sometimes and it made her smile brighter. Everybody was eating at the table with Miya cracking a joke on how her cooking tasted since no one was answering. Though someone wasn't eating everything on the plate...

Minato ate his breakfast slowly, still thinking what Uzume said. What was this whole game even about? What purpose was it used for? When he took a sip of his tea, he only saw one thing. That nightmare... That woman. "Minato?" He looked to see the Ice User with worry in her eyes. "Is something troubling you?"

"N-No! It's quite alright!" He laughed trying to let it die, but it still played in his head. He needed an expert on this subject. "Hey Matsu?" He got the red head's attention who was taking a bite out of her rice. "I need to talk you about something."

"What's up?"

"Well... It's... Private?" Soon she started to think only for a ding to play in her head.

"Oh... OOOOHHHH..." She ate the rest of her breakfast to then bow at Miya. "Meet me up in my room soon." When the Sekirei left, everyone swore she started to giggle to herself.

"Minato~" He looked to the direction seeing Miya with the hannya appearing again! Hissing at him with Miya keeping that smile of killer face! "I hope it's not... Explicit."

"N-NO! I PROMISE IT'S NOT!" It did take time to convince her though, but eventually she started to understand without having to say anything about the Sekirei or the Sekirei Plan. After breakfast he made his way up to the stairs until a strange and... Omnious feeling crawled on his back... Every step he took felt heavier and heavier. What was with this presence? Coming the door only to hear a strange sound coming from behind that didn't sound good. "Matsu...?"

Opening the door showed a sexy but also troubling sight. Standing there bare naked with tape and egg vibrators on her body... Writing that was quite naughty to read. Some that read 'Personal Toy' or 'Minato's Cumslut' written on her body. "I'm ready." She licked her lips with her pussy dripping wet.

The sight was something to behold but he had to do what he came here to do! "Matsu, I love what you're doing, but..." He looked away then peeked again. "This isn't what I had in mind."

"Oh..." Soon she began turning everything off as her face began to blush a deep red color. She misunderstood the statement when he told her 'Private'. "Then what did you need to talk about?"

"Well, it's about this dream I had... Kinda like when I met Kuu." She placed her dress back on only to then start working on her computer. "Does this happen alot?"

"As a matter of fact yes. It's quite normal honestly." She smiled at him. "See the more Sekirei an Ashikabi gets the more powerful they become. Having stronger Sekirei react to you is normal, but it's WAY more special if it's in a dream!"

"Really?"

"Oh yeah! Think of it like a bond about to be connected or your seeing your soulmate." Those examples did help in the matter. "Everyday I dreamed of my Prince to take me as a Bride and I finally got it!" She giggled. "And soon we'll take first prize cause no one is gonna stop us!"

"Matsu... I don't care about that." She looked at her husband who was seeing horrible visions in his head. "The only thing I want in my whole entire life right now, is for you girls to be safe." Soon he felt her arms around his head to then placed in her breast. Her hand petting his hair tenderly while hearing her heart beat.

"Minato, we're not going anywhere. Because we have you by our side after all..." She made him look up to her as she had the most gentle smile he had ever seen from her. "I promise you on our wedding vows, we won't be going anywhere... You worry about us everyday and every second I promise we're not going anywhere."

"Matsu..." Soon they kissed but this time... It's wasn't like they did when they had sex. Her lips felt so gentle that he felt safe from the world. Her wings lighting up the room feeling the warmth touch him. "Thank you..."

"Don't worry. Thank you for being my Ashikabi and Husband." She got off of him to then start typing on her computer. "Now, what does this girl look like?"

"Well, she had blonde hair, blue eyes but she seemed angry with a black dress." A couple of moments later she made a squeek seeing the file she brought up.

"I-Is this her...?" It was her alright! There's no one else that could scare him like she did!

"Yeah! That's the one!"

"Not good... So not good..." Slowly turning to him with a look of dread and dispair written all over her face. "That's Tsukiumi..." Her face caused her husband to step back in fear. "Why of all people it had to be her? Why?!" The door creaked open to see the other 3 coming in.

"Matsu, what's wrong?" After a certain amount of time of explaning, all three understood the situation at hand. "So this girl is reacting to Minato too?!" She had a smile on her face with stars in her eyes once again. "SHE MUST BE SUPER STRONG!"

"That maybe so, but she's also very dangerous..." Akitsu thought of the situation. "I should have the advantage when fighting her," She made a small chill from her hand before it vanished. "My ice should freeze her water abilities."

"That's good, but sometimes not good enough." Matsu said to the ice user. "Listen, No. 09 is dangerous... I can tell you that from reading her data." Pulling up tabs of history, photos and videos of the blonde haired Sekirei showed everything they needed to know. "If she's reacting to you then that means she's on the hunt."

"Then what do we do?" He asked her only to be given a motion of her scratching her head.

"In order to survive the game we need to get stronger, but if it's the infamous Ashikabi Hater... Oh boy."

"It's will be fine." Everyone looked at the bustier one as she sat down. Her hand gently taking his and placing it on her breast. "I have every reason to know it's gonna be alright!"

"I agree." Akitsu smiled. "Minato, we've come a long way to where we are now. There's no doubt in my mind." Their confidence in him was unworthy where it felt like an anvil on his back, but it made him feel light in the same way.

"I'll do it." He told them gaining a confident look. "It's gonna take time to get her to join us... I'll do my best either way." In the moment all the monitors went red with the kanji symbols for 'Kill', 'Death' and 'Corpse' appeared all around the room!

"But what if you get killed...?"

"MATSU!" He didn't even want to think about it! No one wanted to think about it! "LET'S NOT GO THERE! PLEASE!"

"I'm sure you can get through to her somehow!" Musubi cheered still. "Use your words like your fist!" That phrase didn't make a heap of sense to him at all... Though it seemed to work for everyone though. Matsu started making plans showing a map of the city with cute chibi versions of her Husband and Sister Wives.

 **The Next Day**

The town was lively as ever with the kids running to the arcade, mothers gossiping and cars honking. "GET OUTTA THE WAY ASSHOLE!" or "UP YOURS!" being shouted from time to time. Walking around town for the past hour was the Ashikabi and Sekirei side by side looking for their target. _"I hope Matsu knows what she's doing..."_ Was all he could think of when remembering the plan from last night.

 _ **FLASHBACK**_

 _ **"Alright! Here's the plan!" She started typing to show it all. "Musubi and Akitsu will split up and search around the city for her. Remember to keep in contact in case you spot her."**_

 _ **"Gotcha!"**_  
 _ **"Roger."**_

 _ **"Our little stud-muffin here we'll be the perfect bait."**_

 _ **"H-Hold on! What do you mean bait?!"**_

 _ **"Obviously if she lives up to what she's been known for then she'll come to take your head off." The way she adjusted her glasses with that devilish smirk...**_

 _ **"You're enjoying this..."**_

 _ **"A little." She stuck out her tongue before continuing. "Don't worry, I'll have Kusano be your bodyguard."**_

 _ **"Bodyguard?" He looked to the Green Girl who had a sense of pride with a pound on her chest.**_

 _ **"Now then, I'll inform Hibiki and Hikari about the situation. Until then, keep yourself on guard." She twirled herself to stand up, pointing to the sky. "Operation: Kill-or-be-Killed! LET'S GO TEAM!"**_

 _ **FLASHBACK END**_

 _"Why did she have to name it that?"_ That name meant trouble for him and God knows it's gonna be a 50/50 chance he'll die. If he's lucky? 55/45... A part of him was scared too, not just for himself but also for Kusano's sake. What if she got hurt because of 09... Tsukiumi... The memory of that dream kept popping up every second that it made this even worse.

"You okay?" She snapped him out of his mind to give her a reassuring smile. "You're spacing out more than usual."

"Sorry, it's just this whole plan is giving me a little anxiety." She couldn't really blame him due to the fact that they're trying to get their team up with a single number known for hating Ashikabis. She wanted him dead, but the relief was that she didn't know who he was... But if what Matsu is true then she could feel him nearby.

Every minute he could feel something coming closer... And closer... Until a noise was heard from above! What he saw wasn't a beauty but something small and covered in fur falling fast! Soon enough it was caught to reveal it was a tiny kitten wrapped a large vine. In her hands was a pot that sprouted a tiny plant that was given to her by Matsu where she could use it to either grow or shrink the plant however she wanted. She could even use it as a shield or maybe even a weapon.

"Nice catch kiddo!" They looked up to see a familar face that belonged to the one and only Seo Kaoru! "Thanks a lot!"

"Seo?" Soon they were on the street walking through the town with the caught kitten. "You're looking for lost pets?"

"Yeah and thanks to you I won't have to worry about money for a while!" He gave a grin. "Anyway what's on the agenda with you?"

"We're trying to look for someone." He answered. "Though if anything she's looking for me too..."

"Oh another girl? Damn, you're quite the ladies man!" Teasing the younger guy was fun for him where he blushed in embarassment. "So, who's the lucky girl this time?"

Somewhere else she stood up top of the city with her black dress dancing softly across the wind. "He's here..." She felt it... Her body started getting hot with her heart beating rapidly with her womanhood starting to get wet by the second. "Damn you Ashikabi! Thy life will be forfeit!" She cursed until she felt someone behind her, dodging a lightning bolt with amazing reflexes! "Who art thou?!"

"Sekirei No. 11 and 12 is the answer." Hikari answered with lightning around her hand. "From my guess you haven't emerged yet, am I right?"

"I've heard of thou..." She pointed a finger of accusation with an angry expression on her face. "Twin Sekireis that try to eliminate unemerged one first! Vile villians! Ye wish to win with no honor!?"

"Why you-!" The bustier one started getting angry again, only for a shoulder to stop her. "Right..."

"If anything there's a good reason why we don't want other Sekireis emerged in this game." She told her. "So it would be best if you let us eliminate you."

"I was feeling quite irritated today. Come forth then!"

"Think you're better than me, huh?!" Hikari extended her arm with her hand making a gun gesture. **"Shock Bullet!"**

Hibiki thrusted her hand instead **. "Lightning Bolt!"** Both attacks were coming straight at the blonde haired user only for it to be block by the very element their power conducts.

"Thou art joking." A smug held on her face that made them in fear, but their intuition right **. "WATER CELEBRATION!"** A large body of water hit the twins where it caused them to fall off the building. This was a good chance to think of the situation as they fell from the sky then landed on a building.

"Hikari, I think we found her."

"Babe is gonna have a field day with her..." She can already see how it's gonna go in the bedroom. "Anyway, let's call Matsu and try to find Minato."

"If what she told us is true then she'll chase us until next week." She said firing a lightning bolt at her. "We need to keep her attention on us while trying to find Minato."

"Alright, let's go!" Both of them jumped from the building to the next attempting the call. Hikari took out the phone from between her breast to then speed dial her sister wife. "We found her! Get the other two together now!"

Meanwhile on the ground, it was still going nice and smoothly. "Man, 6 Sekirei already..." Seo thought for a while with a smirk on his face. "From my guess... Matsu is part of it, right?"

"Wait, how did you know about her?"

"Because ya moron, I'm the one who made that secret door." He said feeding the cat in his shirt. "Takehito asked me to."

"Takehito...?" That name rang a bell until he remembered where he heard it. "Wait isn't that?"

"Miya's husband. But..." Suddenly a look of sadness hit him so hard it looked out of character. "He was my best friend... Pretty much like a brother to me." His voice dropped showing how much he cared for him. It must be hard to know that someone close to you died...

"MINATO!" All three of them looked behind them seeing the familiar twins decend from the sky. "We gotta book it!" Hibiki told him until another voice from high up got his attention.

"YOU THERE! GET THEE HENCE!" She shouted but it was too late as she crashed into him. The landing was very painful but a reminder of Musubi. This was how he met her and it changed his life for the better or worse. When his vision came back he saw the tall figure in front of him to see... "Foolish oaf! I told thee to-" Soon a strange sensation ran through the both of them that caused her to fall to her knees. _"T-This feeling... I know this!"_ She wanted to punch the Earth until it was spilt apart, but there was a better feeling for her. "You're him..."

"And you're the girl from my dream!" Beautiful long blonde hair, a black dress that complented her white blouse and skirt. Her blue eyes full of passion but anger aswell... It was her alright!

"Vile Ashikabi... I have found thee!" Water started to surround the area around her. It looked both beautiful and dangerous like her. "Thy life is forfeit!"

"I'm definitley not in a dream right now!"

 **END**

 **Hey guys, thanks for being patient to read this and hope you do enjoy it. More hot and erotic sex will come in so be sure to look forward to that. Also there's gonna be a cute connection with our love birds next chapter.**

 **Also I've been playing a lot of games and my job just sucks... I hate being an adult, but I'm 21 now so I can start drinking my demons away. Unless they also like getting drunk then Goddammit...**

 **Anyway, I wanted to tell you guys that I'm streaming every so often so check me out on twitch.**

 **/supermexicansentai**

 **Funfact: By the time you read this I'm streaming either in the morning, now or it was yesterday and you missed it on the 21. 12 PM or 1 PM Central Time. Or I'm not doing any of that because I'm a lazy fuck, EITHER WAY WORKS!**

 **And don't forget to follow me on twitter to follow my bullshit the death I crave. Also when I'm going to start streaming... If you care about that.**

 **Thank you for your time and I hope to see you in the next chapter. LATERS!**


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9: Minato, you're Drowning in Love!

 **What was this place? A house in the countryside where it felt like she was surrounded by nothing. It was a place of nature and beauty, but a strange place to be from where she was born. Standing on the roof of the home she lived in for this long stood a young girl gazing at the horizon. "Tsukiumi!" She looked to see her standing on the ground smiling at her. "Come down, we got some guest arriving! AND HOW MANY TIMES DO I GOTTA TELL YOU IT'S DANGEROUS UP THERE?!"**

 **"Ha! These guests are mere monkeys to me!" She huffed with pride before walking to the other side of roof, laying down for a nap. The woman only huffed in anger wanting to throw her shoe at the little one and let her fall... Before she even did that though someone pulled up in front of the house, seeing a woman come out of the car. "Hey! You made it!"**

 **"Hey Mom!" She said going the back to let out her children from their safety seats. "The trip was relaxing coming here." The two kids that came out of the vehicle were adorable little bundles to her.**

 **"If ain't my two favorite grandkids!" She went over to the children to pat their heads. "How have you been, kids?"**

 **"Gramma!" The little girl ran to the woman to hugging her leg. "Hi!"**

 **"Aw, Yukari-chan. Still cute like a cupcake I see." She rubbed her cheeks making her giggle. Although from a distance someone watched the scene... The blonde haired girl peeked at the boy with his hands together while looking down. "Min-chan? What's wrong?"**

 **"H-Hi, Gramma..." He said shyly only to feel a hand gently patting his head as he flinched.**

 **"Aww, are you still a good boy my little Min-chan?" He nodded to her with a small smile that won her heart no matter how many times she saw it. There were times he was such a cry baby, but that was because of the strong females he was living with. "Good! Come on, I have food ready to eat!"**

 **"That sounds good, right kids?" The young woman looked at her children as the younger one made a loud noise of approval while her brother nodded. "Alright, let's get in." Sooner than later the sky was dark as the mother put her kids to sleep. Sitting down in the kitchen with a relaxing cup of coffee. "Thanks again, Mom."**

 **"Are you absolutely SURE that you can't stay with us?"**

 **"Yeah... I want to but Minaka is hounding my ass and... They can be safe."**

 **"Takami..." She grabbed her daughters hand. "You're a good mother, but from one to the next always make sure they're doing alright. Don't just do phone calls or letters... It drove me CRAZY when you left me."**

 **"I know, Mother. I want them to stay safe... I want them to far away from this stupid plan."**

 **"Just do me the favor of this one thing." She smiled. "Beat Minaka every chance you get, okay? And show the little birds what life has to give for them." This was a promise between two mothers that wanted the safety of their children. "Now then, since you'll be leaving in a month let's enjoy what we can."**

 **"Sounds good to me."**

 **Meanwhile upstairs a certain boy had to use the bathroom. Waking up all groggy from his sleep he looked to his sister on his side who slept peacefully. "Bathroom..." He crawled off the bed then took out what seemed to be a little electronic toy candle to brighten the dark. Little step by step he walked down the now bright hallway, turning the corner only to crash into someone.**

 **"How dare thee!" He looked up seeing someone with anger. That blonde hair and her black dress with the white apron. "Foolish monkey!"**

Running, running, that was all he could at this moment. "GET BACK HERE!" Was all he could hear as the sound of water became louder. Turning the corner he saw that he hit a dead end and no where else to go. "There you are!" She stood on top, higher than him as it was befitting for someone who is low.

"W-Wait! I need to talk to you, so please just hold on!"

"Not on thine life!" Water began to surround her until she launched straight at him, but it was blocked by something entirely different!

Standing in front of him with the plant in her arms, Kusano made a wooden shield to protect her Ashikabi. "I won't let you... HURT MY BIG BRO!" Here eyes started to shine brighter as the wooden trunks began to attack the blonde haired beauty only to avoid all of them.

"Kuu wait! Don't hurt her!" Her eyes turned to their normal emerald green eyes. "Thank you, Kusano." He placed a hand on her head as she smiled at this.

"So she is your Sekirei? So you laid your claws on her and that STILL does not satisfy your lust?!" She accused as the water began to rise ready to launch everything she had at him.

"S-Satisfy?! N-NO! IT'S NOTHING LIKE THAT!" Even though he tried to prove himself innocent, this Sekirei only wanted one thing... His head!

"You filthy man! What thou need is a shower!" She shot a water like it was a cannon at the Ashikabi who got the full force of it, knocking all the wind out of him as his back hit the wall incredibly hard! His body was soaked with water, feeling that he may have damaged his shoulder blade. "How weak..." She said standing on the large roots that the other Sekirei made to attack her. "It was only a fraction of mine power and you can barely stand? Before I take thy life, what did you want to tell me?"

"I..." He stood up completely trying to breathe in rhythm. "I want you to... Be my Sekirei." He told her as she felt like she was about lose her balance. "I know you hate Ashikabis, but I mean it when I say this. So please..."

"D-Didst thou just tell me to be thy Sekirei...?" Her fist clenched in anger at what she just heard. "THOU ART INDECENT! SHAMELESS! IN PUBLIC NO LESS!" She ranted catching him off guard as he stepped back. "I thought to spare thy life... But now..." Water began to surround her quickly as she was about to launch another! "I SHALL DESTROY THEE!"

He closed his eyes as the sound of the water hit him by the cheek, but the wall behind him was completly destroyed! "BIG BRO!" Kusano ran to her brother but he held out a hand to stop her in her tracks.

"My anger made me miss... But this time, thy life is forfeit!"

"Then do it... But the question still remains! Please, be my Sekirei!" Everything word he told her made her heart burn. Was it a desire? No, it couldn't be! From up top Seo watched while holding the cat. As Tsukiumi was charging up, the sound of lighting became louder. She looked up to see it coming straight at her until she dodged it not a moment too soon!

"HEY BLONDIE!" She saw the two twins coming down and landing at their husband. "How about you quit being such a hot headed bitch and let the pride down?!" The bustier twin shouted.

"What did thou just say to me?!"

"You heard me! You're damn pride doesn't know shit about what an emerged Sekirei can do!"

"Minato!" Hibiki turned to her husband with a smirk. "Care to give us a boost?"

"Let's show this prideful bitch what we can really do!" She turned to him as she went in to kiss him as well as the other twin. Their wings emerging out of their backs with light surrounding the empty lot.

"W-Wha..." The blonde water users face was a bright red on what she witnessed. "What did he j-just do?!"

"Oh this? This is the power an Ashikabi can give."

"Time to show you what we can REALLY do." The twins held their hands together, the sky darkening with clouds forming. Lightening and thunder surrounded the city as it could be heard.

"What the hell?!"

"The news didn't say anything about storm clouds!"

"Is it raining?"

People began to panic as a strange pinkish lightning appeared. The twins rose to the air beginning to chant an incantation. **"Thunderstorm of our pact, destroy our Ashikabi's misfortune!"**

 **"GOD'S SONG!"**  
 **"GOD'S SONG!"**

"WATCH OUT!" The lighting strike hit the ground hard causing a massive energy spike to appear on Matsu's computer.

"Holy shit...!" She began typing as fast as she could while calling her sisters. "Pick up, pick up, pick up!"

Outside on the town in two different places, Musubi and Akitsu saw the lighting appearing in the area. Their thoughts were interrupted when the cell phones Matsu gave them started to ring. "Matsu? What happened?" Akitsu asked her.

"Matsu?"

 **"I'm pretty sure you saw, but Minato isn't answering his cell! Head to the where the storm clouds are now!"**

"Roger!" Akitsu ended the call and proceeded to jump from building to building while making bridges of ice to connect the buildings.

"Okay!" Musubi quickly made a dash while ending the call, going from roof top to roof top. "Minato... Please be okay!"

Back at the empty lot, the Water Sekirei passed out due to the surprise. When she woke up little by little she saw she was completely unharmed. Why? "THAT WAS INCREDIBLY STUPID MINATO!" Hikari shouted at her Ashikabi.

"WE COULD'VE KILLED YOU!" What did they mean? When she looked to her side she saw him laying beside her waking up.

"You..."

"Sorry, are you okay?" He asked her getting up slowly then extending a hand to her. "That was reckless of me, but I'm glad you're safe." This Ashikabi... This man... Everything she thought about Ashikabis felt wrong to her when she looked at him.

"Out of the way Minato!" Hikari shouted at him. "This fight is far from over!"

The Water Sekirei stood her ground as she began to surround herself in water. "Agreed!" She jumped from the ground into the air as she launched one of her water attacks! **"WATER CELEBRATION!"** The water soarted through the air but missed it's target, instead it hit someone else.

Seo was the bulleye being soaked in the process, but that wasn't the only thing that went wrong. "Is that the best you can do?" Hikari asked her with a smirk as they landed on a wooden trunk.

Tsukiumi only huffed before grinning at her, making the bustier twin confused. Hibiki heard something strange... Coming from below?

"LOOK OUT!" The two jumped away from the trunk as it exploded with water coming out! With her powers she created a tidal wave that caught one of them and made her lightning short circuit.

"HIBIKI!" Hikari grew angry as she started channeling her powers. "YOU BITCH!" She started shooting out lighting like bullets only being blocked by her water. Sending a massive lighting bolt at her but she was able to block it again, but through the water she witnessed Hikari charging at her! "Gotcha!"

"Why you!" Tsukiumi blocked a kick but was a little too late as it hit her arm! **"WATER CELEBRATION!"** She retaliated her attack sending the bustier twin flying and soaking wet with her twin. Hibiki started to rise up as Hikari stood with her now, with the two now holding hands.

 **"GOD'S-**  
 **"GOD'S-**

"HEY!" The fight was interrupted as Seo was seen jumping off the building and onto the tree trunk. The Water User tried to attack him only ending in failure as he grabbed her wrist and pinned her to the tree. "Thanks a lot, blondie... Because of you that cat is gone and I gotta look for it again."

His breath reeked of alcohol and everything around him screamed red alarms in her head. "Release me... Now!" When she tried to use her powers, nothing happened? Why?!

"You thank my bro, Takehito. Thanks to him when a Sekirei is in my hands they can't use their powers. You're helpless now..." He looked at Minato with a grin on his face. "Since it's like this," he turned back to her. "How about I make you mine and you can use that body of yours to fork over some cash?"

 _"N-No... Not him... I do not want him!"_ She kept trying to release from his grip but to no aveil. _"The one I want... Is... Is..."_

"LET HER GO SEO!" Their eyes turned to the other Ashikabi who's hand were clenched. "Let. Her. Go... Or... I'll fight you! She's..." She took a deep breath before shouting it loud. "SHE'S MY SEKIREI!" Her body began to heat up as her hand was free from his grip with his hands stuffed in his pockets.

"SEEEOOOO!" The mood was ruined when Seo was struck by lighting and it made it 10x worse due to him being soaked in water! He fell hard onto the ground seeing the twins with an angry expression on their faces. "What the Hell was that all about?!"

"I can't believe you!" Hibiki cracked her knuckles. "Be thankful we're punishing you in HER place..."

"W-WAIT! I WAS JUST SCARING HER! I WASN'T GONNA DO ANYTHING! HONEST!"

"SAY YOUR PRAYERS SLEAZE BAG!" Hikari shouted before the sound of a man almost dying was heard loudly. Though, there was another sound that caught his attention... Minato looked to see the blonde haired beauty now standing in front of him.

Now that they were in front, he took a moment to notice just how... Gorgeous she was. "Thou... Calledst me thy Sekirei correct?"

"I did." He nodded still blushing at his confession. "I know you don't like Ashikabis and we only just met, but when I saw you in my dream I knew we had to be together! So please... Will you be my Sekirei?" The words he kept saying made her feel light like a feather and her heart beat like a drum.

"I thought of thee as a weak monkey, but thou art truly a man of great strength. You saved me from that vile man as well." He looked to see the now smoking body to which he nervously laughed. "It's strange... My heart clamoured with protest, is now calm and gentle. May I have thy name?"

"Minato."

"Very well, I Sekirei No. 9 Tsukiumi, will accept thy marriage proposal!" Even when blushing red she still held her pride. "Minato, the only one allowed to take thy life is me."

"I..." Before he could even say anything to her, the gorgeous girl took a hold of him as her lips made contact with his. Her grip seemed to let go as his arms wrapped around her waist... Like a droplet creating ripples in the water, her body was full of pure bliss. Just then, something shot out of her back with a heavenly blue light emerged right out of her back, showings the wings of light.

The Sekirei of Water took a minute to calm down as she felt her Ashikabi's strong chest. She pulled away for a minute trying to hide her red face from him. "Thank you, Minato. Thou art now my Ashikabi," She faced him again with a serious look on her. "As well... As my Husband."

"Well, looks like we did our part." Hibiki said stretching her arms then hopping onto ground with Hikari. "Though, looks like your babe is quite the magnet."

"It's kinda irritating..." Hikari said with her sister agreeing to that.

"BIG BRO!" Out of her hiding spot came the teenaged Green Girl who hugged her Ashikabi. "Thank goodness you're safe!"

"Hey there, Kuu." He patted her head to calm her down. "Sorry I made you worry." Tsukiumi started to get angry with this but tried to let it go.

"I knew she was a Sekirei... But since she's young I can-"

"MINATO!"  
"MINATO!"

The beautiful girls came down from the sky rushing to their husband feeling his body. "Are you okay?!" The busty brunette asked him cupping his cheeks as he gave her a warm smile.

"You're not hurt are you?!" The ice user asked him.

"Don't worry you two, I'm fine." He told them as he looked at the now irritated Tsukiumi. "I want you to meet Tsukiumi. She's gonna be part of our team now."

"Believe me when I say we're well acquinated." Hikari said putting her arm on his shoulder. "Looks like you got your work cut out for ya."

"You're gonna have to work EXTRA hard, you know?" Hibiki crossed her arms as she gave him a wink.

"Minato... Tell me..." Water began to surround her with the twins and Kusano inching slowly away from him. "With me... How many Sekirei dost thou possess...?" She asked trying to sound calm until his ringtone was heard. Answering it for everyone to hear Matsu over the phone.

"Minato, are you okay? What's going on over there?"'

"Uh... I guess you could say... Lucky number 7?" He tried to shake it off only to see that started to grow even more angrier by the second. Water began to surround Tsukiumi at an alarming rate that caused the other two to step away from him.

 **"WATER CELEBRATION!"** In an act of rage, she launched her water attack straight her husband who was sent into the air then crashed back down onto the Earth completly soaked. They all looked at their now soaked husband, though some of them gave the blonde haired beauty a glare.

Back at the Inn, it seemed really quiet even for the owner of the home. Laundry was peaceful to her though it felt unpleasent for some reason. It was probably due to the fact that she was used to everyone here. "Oh my, I wonder where is everyone?" Concerned at the safety of her tenets kept eating at her mind. "They haven't been here in quite a while when I think about it."

"You know Miya, you act like a mothe-"

"Hmmm~?" The way she looked him caused his sentence to cut RIGHT there! "What was that...?"

"S-SISTER! I said you act like a Big Sister!" A good save, especially for his life.

"I guess you're right," Miya sighed at the thought. "I give them advice and look after them when they're lost... So I guess I really am a Big Sister." The grey haired host smiled at her, but their thoughts were broken when they heard the door open.

"We're home!" The voice of Musubi called out, opening the slide doors to the living room showing everyone the huge party.

"Oh my! It seems the party got bigger!" Miya stated seeing all 7 of them standing there. There was a new face though, seeing a gorgeous blonde woman clutching onto his arm with Musubi on the other.

"Hey, Miya..." Minato greeted with a nervous laugh. "Sorry about this."

"Care to introduce us?" Tsukiumi asked her husband as he nodded.

"This is Miya, she's the Landlady of the Inn." The purple haired woman simply bowed to her in respect with Tsukiumi doing the same to her.

"A pleasure." Her voice full of grace. "And may I have your name as well?"

"Well... This is..." Minato needed to find a way to tell her without the Sekirei Plan escaping from his lips.

"I am Tsukiumi, Minato's Wife." She told her with pride at the fact.

"You're wife?!" She gasped placing her hands over mouth.

"Tsukiumi, I don't you can just say that out of the blue..." He told his new wife as she huffed.

"Why not? It is only natural for other to know I am thy and thy alone." She told him with her pride showing every second. "It would shameful for her to not know of our marriage."

"I know, I'm happy about it too but,"

"Hey don't forget us." Hikari told her giving him glare. "We're all married to him you know?"

"HA! Thou tramps art not fitted to Wives for Minato!"

"Tramps!?" Hikari got angry at her showing electricity around her body. "Looks who's talking!"

"I'm Minato's first wife, so I'm number 1!" Musubi stated holding a 'V' for victory.

"You're all wrong." Akitsu told them as she wrapped her arms around the Ashikabi feeling her breast against his back. "He's mine."

"NO! BIG BRO IS MINE!" Kusano jumped in grabbing him with a pout.

"Minato, tell me who is thy REAL wife?!" Tsukiumi asked her husband who started to panic.

Although there was another wife who was laughing at the mischief that was happening. "Oh man! This is like a soap opera!" She stated thinking of all the juicy action this might cause.

"You're not gonna fight for him?" She turned around to see Kagari leaning on the wall with his arms crossed.

"I don't need to!" She had the gleam in her eyes. "I have my own way of winning Minato and in this soap, I don't have to get dirty!" The pun she made caused Kagari to sigh and plant his face into his hand. His attention went to somewhere else though and it was on Tsukiumi and Minato. It was fascinating when he thought of how much Tsukiumi hated Ashikabis like no tomorrow but here she was arguing who was his wife. It made him laugh a little of the fact that she was proud to now have her own.

Said woman was still arguing with the others to the point where it looked like it was about to go down! "LET US SETTLE THIS!"

"Bring it on!" Musubi was up for the challenge, Akitsu summoning an ice katana into her hand with the twins channeling electricity throughout their bodies. Kusano took a stance against the Water User aswell.

"ENOUGH!" Everyone's heads were striked right on the mark all at the same time (Except for Kuu) to see Miya hold her washing paddle with both hands. "I will NOT under any circumstance tolerate violence in Maison Izumo!" She told them with her voice higher, with the girls bowing to her as Tsukiumi could only admire at how skillful she was. "Do I make myself clear~?" The hannya appeared once again that even surprised her!

"W-Well, when in Rome do as the Romans..." She said trying not to sound scared.

"M-Miya... I can't explain this but-"

"The Sekirei Plan?" She gave off a smile that showed she teased him. "I know all about it already. My late husband used to work for MBI so I'm informed of everything."

"Wait, so you knew when we-?"

"When I first you two. Also a boy and a girl landing in my yard out of nowhere after the rain stopped?" She giggled. "Anyway, I welcome you to Maison Izumo." She said to the new Sekirei of his pact who nodded. "Now then, since we're all here. Musubi can you help me with dinner?"

"Sure!"

"Akitsu, I need you to fetch some groceries aswell."

"Roger."

"How about you two?" She asked the twins who raised their hands.

"Thanks Miya, but we already took some food." Hibiki said ashamed of Seo. "And we're very sorry..."

"Don't be, it's not your faults that he is complete trash." She giggled. "And you two are welcomed to join in anytime."

"Well, when you put it like that it would be rude not to." Hikari sighed knowing that she didn't have a right to argue. "Alright, just tell us what you need." Everything seemed to be calm and soothing now with everyone getting along. Tsukiumi looked around the house and she did quite like the atmosphere of the building.

She took a quick peek at the hallway only for her attention to be taken by someone. Kagari started to walk away only to be stopped. "Wait..." He looked to see Tsukiumi standing there with a serious expression on her face. "Thou lookest... So familar."

 _"Looks like I'm safe for now..."_

"But perhaps it's just a chance resemblance."

"It probably is. My name is Kagari and it's nice to meet you." He said to her with a smile on his face before leaving everyone's eyesight. "Talk about a close call..."

"Hey, Kagari?" He knew the voice of Matsu when he heard her. "Those burns still hurting you?"

"Yeah, don't worry about it." He told her trying to make sure she didn't worry.

"Listen if you could stablize your power than they might heal faster."

"Believe me when I say I've tried." He looked at her with a hint of sadness in his eyes. "My job as a host isn't just for show. You know that, Matsu." He cracked his knuckles thinking of the multiple failures he has done. "But there is one thing I will do... I'm gonna kill that bastar-HNNGH!" Gripping his chest tightly as the burns started to hurt again.

"Kagari?!" Matsu paniced at her housemate who just began walking to his room.

"I gotta go to work now. Tell Miya I won't be eating dinner today." The red head did nothing as she looked at him walk away from her and into his room. Alone at last he took off his shirt to see some burn marks around his body that were healing nicely, but still left an impact. "Shit..." However, he took a notice to something else. Stripping down until he was bare naked, Kagari looked into the mirror to see something he didn't like... Not at all. His body was becoming a little more feminine than masculine! "Why is this happening?!" He wanted to shout to the one that cursed him with this body.

Back at the living room dinner was be served with everyone gathering at the dinner table. "Hey babe!" The Ashikabi was given a surprise hug by Matsu who kissed his cheek. "Sorry I didn't give you your welcome home kiss, do you forgive me?"

"Who art thou?!" Matsu's lovey dovey moment with her man was ruined by the blonde. It became a little awkward as she quickly took a seat at the table while coughing to clear her throat.

"Sekirei No. 2, Matsu. Nice to meet you, Sister Wife."

"He has but one and that is me!" She declared as the door slid open to show the other busty brunette wearing her usual pink shirt with the star and snug fitting jeans.

"Seven huh? Aren't you the love machine?" She teased him with the young Ashikabi laughing nervously.

"MINATO! DON'T TELL ME THAT SHE'S-

"S-She is but not mine I promise!" He didn't want to feel the wraith of the water waves she can cause.

"My Ashikabi doesn't live here." She said casually with Minato questioning that statement.

"If that's the case, I am Tsukiumi." The blonde greeted herself.

"Nice to meet you, I'm Uzume." She extended a hand with the water user accepting it. "Good luck with all the other competition."

"Uzume! You're adding fuel to the fire!"

"HA! They are not worthy to be called my competition!" She declared. "Cause I am the only REAL wife among them!"

"I'm his real wife too!"

"You wanna do this again, Blondie?!" Hikari shouted at her with the arguing making things more lively.

"Things sure have gotten noisy, huh?" Uzume took a seat next to Miya who only giggled.

"But it's also have become a lot more fun!" True on that. Nothing wrong with everything becoming more lively with more of these birds.

Night time decended onto the Inn with everyone calming down now. The twins left back home and Kagari went to work with Miya hoping he gets something to eat. "Minato, the bath is ready." Tsukiumi opened the door to his room, only seeing him study at his desk. He was paying to much attention to the problems on the paper for him to notice his new wife. "Minato?" He shook himself up to see the blonde haired woman standing in front of him.

"Oh, hey Tsukiumi. Sorry I didn't see you there." He placed the pencil down and turned the chair to face her.

"Tis quite alright. You are studying to get accepted into that college, correct?"

"Yeah... Hopefully third times the charm." He chuckled nervously.

"Care for a bath then to clear thy mind?" She asked with a blush on her face.

"Thanks, but some other day." He told her as she got a little angry at that as her Husband stood up and held her. His arms wrapping around her with hers going over his neck as he smiled at how cute she was. "I promise, okay?" He kissed his wife in surprise as the blue wings appeared once more until they dimmed. "Enjoy your bath with the others. I'll take mine when you're done."

"As you wish." They seperated from each other for Tsukiumi to take her leave. Entering the bathroom to see the others halfway or already undressed.

"Yo!" Matsu greeted taking off the white bra with her breast bouncing freely. "Care to join us?"

"I'll wash your back if you wash mine!" Musubi offered with the blonde haired simply nodding.

"I accept, but be gentle for my skin is sensitive." Everyone took their place in the bath with Akitsu dumping water on her body before soaking in the tub. "I offered to scrub my husband back, but he refrained."

"Trust me, he's doing it to protect you." Matsu told her sitting on the tub. "When Miya's not around he doesn't refrain from anything."

"What doth thou mean?" She asked her red headed sister wife who only gave her a smirk. Soon she made a very lewd gesture with her fingers that cause Tsukiumi to blush. "Y-YOU LIE!"

"Go ahead and think that if you want." She simply stepped into the water feeling her blood rush and open. "Mmm~! That feels good!" She stretched her arms in the air. "But not as good as Minato's dick."

"Same here!" Musubi chimed in with that usual smile of hers.

"Last time we did it I couldn't feel my legs for a couple of hours."

"H-Have all of you... Shared the bed with him...?" Tsukiumi dropped the wooden basin seeing them all nod. "Even the twins? Even Kusano?!"

"WHOA! Not Kusano!" Matsu defended him without any hesitation. "The twins of course, but he hasn't made a move on her at all."

"Kusano is still a child in her mind... She does not know anything about what we do when we're alone with Minato." Akitsu told her. "We are looking to put Kusano into school though."

"Well, we first have to teach her everything she needs to know." Musubi started to think of what to do. "Although... I never went to school either."

"Me and Minato we'll take care of it." Matsu plannad it out. "I got the perfect way for her to enter Highschool in about 2 or 3 weeks."

"That means she'll have to study nonstop, huh? I feel bad for her."

"I know how you feel but it's for her own good." Akitsu told Musubi with certainty in her voice. "Matsu, try your best."

"You got it! Leave it to me!" As they were planning ahead on what to do for Kusano, the other wife was deep in thought. Here she was, the REAL wife but he has already done it with them instead of her. She was angry and jealous, but also sadden by the fact that she was the one left out.

When she got out of the bath she couldn't shake off this feeling of loneliness in her heart. Maybe, she could? No... It's only been a day since they have been married, but... They would consider it a wedding night or a honeymoon? "What do I...?"

"Tsukiumi?" She flinched seeing her husband walking to her. "You okay?"

"Y-Yes! Do not worry me!" Her face was red while looking away from him. "Now then, I shall-" She felt his hand grabbing hers, not even able to feel her legs right now to move. "M-Minato?"

"Tsukiumi, what's wrong?" He asked her. "Something's bothering you and I want to know. I'm your Ashikabi and Husband, and it's my job to make sure your okay."

"I see..." She took a deep breath before turning to him. "M-Minato...Doth thou... Wish to make love with me?"

"Of course I do." She was taken by surprise when he kissed her that caused her body to heat up more. She felt her panties getting soaked with her juices sliding down her thigh. When he stopped he just looked at her with a smile. "I love you, Tsukiumi."

"And I love thee aswell..." God she was cute!

"I can take a bath later," He told her as he placed his hands on her hips as they started to move slowly like a dance. "Just say the word and I'll take us to a hotel where it's just me and you."

"V-Very well. Take me then... Take me as your wife and lover."

It took some time to get there, but he told Miya that they'll be gone for a bit. She already knows what that means... However she can't stop what happens outside of the Inn. Matsu informed the other girls aswell leaving them sadden that they won't snuggle with him. Here they were now, in front of a lovely looking Love Hotel. The whole room had a theme of the ocean where the frame of the bed was like a clam shell, the ceiling had night sky with a big beautiful moon. A neat design of the walls were the fish shaped lights moving and the carpet looking like ocean waves.

Sitting on the bed now was Minato who had his shirt off and towel on his head, waiting for Tsukiumi who was behind the shoji. "Minato?" He turned to her voice as she stepped out wearing sexy and beautiful white lingerie. "Tis quite embarassing..." The lingerie she bought from the hotel was made for wedding nights. The bra was a sheer balconnette with her nipples barely visible and the garterbelt connecting her stockings. The panties were so small that they barely covered her womanhood and fully showed her ass. The cutest thing was that it came with a veil and a bouquet of flowers.

"You look beautiful." Was all he could say as the mere sight of her beauty. Standing up and wrapping his arms around her waist before kissing her cheek then to her neck. Dropping the bouquet, she couldn't keep her hands off him as she felt his well built chest.

"Minato~" She moaned his name with his hands feeling around her body as it they came to her ass. She squeaked so cutely that he just needed to hear it again! He was bullying her but God did she love the warm feeling of her man. She felt his hands come back to her front as he slid it in her panties as he felt how wet she was and it caused her to squeak again.

"Tsukiumi, you're so damn cute!" He told her as he began rubbing her clit while kissing her neck.

"Minato, wait I- AHHHH!" Soon she came just from having her clit rubbed by his warm hand. "I... I finished before thou... Tis quite shameful of me."

"Don't worry, we got a whole night." He told her before kissing her as she accepted with the both of them laying on the bed. The room shined brightly from their kiss and she wanted more of it. This feeling utter bliss, it was just like their first kiss only ten- no, a hundred times more greater! When they seperated he kept kissing her body all the way down to her breast then her stomach. He made quick work unhooking the garterbelt from her stockings, slowly sliding her panties off to show the her most private area.

"M-Minato, don't gaze at my flower for too long!" She pleaded trying to cover it, only for Minato to spead apart her legs as she tried to cover her face. "I never..."

"But it's apart of you and I want to stare at you all the time." He started kissing her body once again to finally lay a kiss on her pussy where she squrimed a little. She felt his tongue licking her clit slow and smoothly that made her back arch and her hips trusted into his mouth. "Tsukiumi, you taste so good."

"Y-You fool~ AH!" She felt his finger enter her as it rubbed her walls causing her to squrim harder. "M-Minato! I feel...!"

"Let me drink your pussy juice, Tsukiumi." He ordered as he sucked on her clit with his tongue entering her now. Soon she shouted to the heavens above as she squirted into her husband's mouth as he gladly drank it gulp by gulp. He took his mouth letting out an 'Ahh' from his drink as he licked his lips.

"M-Minato, I apologize for such immodesty..."

"Don't be." She found him on top of her seeing that smile of his. "Now then, shall we begin?"

"Wait." She cupped his cheek with hint of red on her face making eye contact. "I am but a virgin, so please..."

"I'll guide you." He said trying to kiss her only for her to stop him. "Tsukiumi?"

"Minato, hath thou done this before?" She asked him as he remained silent. "I see... I'm not angry, but..."

"I'm sorry." He said to her as he cuddled her body. "You wanted it to be special, huh?"

"What we're doing is special, but... I wanted..." She had tears in her eyes as she started wiping them off her cheeks. "To think they beat me to it... I am thy real wife..."

"Tsukiumi, I love you. I love them too," He smiled at her once again that made her heart rush. "I want you to always remember that you're special to me. All of you... And I want to make sure to keep you happy." The Ashikabi placed his forehead on hers while in deep thought. "I will ALWAYS love you and ALWAYS think about you Tsukiumi. You're one of a kind and I'm happy to have you in my life."

"Minato..." She smiled sincerely at him before kissing him. They're tongues dancing together slowly and soft. When they seperated, she looked at him with a serious look in her eyes. "Please, make love to thy wife... Think of me and only me alone."

"Already done." He started unstraping her bra to fully expose her amazing huge breast where started to suck on her adorable nipples. She started to moan softly feeling his hand massaging her other breast then squishing them together where he started to suck on both of them.

She played with his hair with one hand, gently rubbing his scalp with her other hand gripping the sheets. He loved the taste of her body and the how soft her skin was to his fingers. It was like tissues and marshmellows came together to create such soft delicate skin that felt good to him as it was for her. He let go of both of them as he started licking around her areola that caused her to buck her hips for a moment which made him chuckle in his mind.

When he stopped he started to undo his pants with Tsukiumi undoing his belt. He took off his pants with only his boxers keeping the monster at bay. When she took it off the last piece of fabric left she yelp in surprise at the massive thing in front of her. "Good God..." Was all she could say seeing the veins and muscle of her husband's cock. "It's... It's..."

"It's not too big for you, is it?"

"N-Nay! It's appropriate for someone like yourself, Minato!" She encouraged while delicately placing her hand on the underside wanting to feel it's weight. "Someone so brave, noble and kind deserves something like this as big as his heart."

Minato layed down on the bed as Tsukiumi looked at the enomours tower. Her hand could felt small to the massive thing as she began rubbing it slowly with it throbbing only for her to flinch in fear. She summoned all her courage and began rubbing it at a good pace as she heard a soft moan from her husband. Her curiosity took advantage of the situation as she licked the head to taste it. The first lick was strange, the second lick made her more curious, the third lick caused her to explore even further.

Her tongue glided along his shaft leaving a trail of saliva. Everytime she licked up and down against his length she felt him tense up to then surprising him by placing the head of his penis in her mouth. She ENJOYED the taste of her husband as she couldn't but suck on the head for dear life while licking around it. She tried her best to go deeper but ultimately backed out when she felt like her jaw was gonna pop off. She let it go trying to gain her breath and composure, only for her to go back in and giving it her all. Slowly but surely she felt it hit the back of her throat and breathed through her nose...

Getting used to the feeling she then started bobbing her head as the music of her husband's moans played in her ears. "T-Tsukiumi! That's feels...!" She continued to pleasure him until she felt him tense up as he began shooting his cum inside her mouth. The taste was bitter but tasted so good at the same time that she swallowed his semen down her throat. "That was great, Tsukiumi." He told her looking at the red face blonde beauty. "Are you ready?" She nodded as he placed her down on her back once again to split her legs apart to see the main course.

She had his head at rub against her entrance before slowly going inside seeing her winch from the pain as tears started to form in her eyes. "It... Hurts...!"

"Tsukiumi, just focus on me." He made her look at him deep in the eyes, her breath now heavy and tears dropping down her cheeks. "Focus on me, okay?" He kissed his tenderly to ease the pain as he kept entering her insides and feeling how tight she was made this even better. She felt it kept going inside her further than she expected until he finally hit the door to the womb

Soon she felt him move his shaft back then going in slow again with her body tensing up. He kept it up until she started to calm down while relaxing her muscles. They stopped their kissing as she wiped her tears away. "I'm okay." She told him as he sighed in relief to hear those words. She looked down to see an amazing sight of two things happening. There she saw they were finally connected like husband and wife. She was his and his alone... The other thing was the fact she still and very LONG and LARGE way to go as his cock didn't even fully enter her!

He started thrusting his hips slow for her to get used to this feeling and she was already on the edge of squirting again. His cock just felt so good and amazing, but it added more impact with how slow and gentle he was going. She enjoyed this feeling of her husband making love to her that she needed to grab the sheets by her side while moaning loudly. The rhythm in his hips started to go faster where she felt the head hit the entrance to her womb that made her shout in ecstacy.

He was only getting started, but his wife was done as she pussy squirted all over his dick. It made him even more excited that he kept moving his dick back and forth with every inch going inside her that it felt he was going through her womb. She felt utter and pure bliss as he kept moving in and out of her body that she wrapped her legs around him as her fingers digged into his back leaving marks.

"Tsukiumi, I'm gonna cum!" He shouted as she felt his body tense up and she welcomed whatever he had. He rammed into her pussy hard that he broke through her womb and started flooding it with his cum that it caused the water user to reach a new peak of emergence that it caused her wings to appear. This time they shined brighter then ever like she reached a new power that would make her get stronger.

"Minato," Her breath was heavy again but she enjoyed this. "More... Please copulate with me for the rest of the night."

"That was the plan." He said kissing her again as he started fucking her again that her legs felt like jelly. This time he didn't hold back at all and he gave it to her fully with everything inch of his cock that caused a buldge to appear on her stomach.

 _"SO GOOD! MY HUSBAND'S COCK IS SO GOOD!"_ She screamed in her head as he kept slamming her pussy while feeling up her body. Her magnificent breast bouncing every time he thrusted made him have an idea. He dived back into his wife's amazing rack while sucking on her right breast for some delicious milk.

Tsukiumi felt the rush almost hitting her soon as she felt Minato ramming into her harder knowing what's gonna happen. She screamed in joy for the feeling of his cum flooding her womb with her belly growing just a slight only to go down as it started leaking out of her pussy. "We're not done... Not by a long shot."

"I would hope not." She said gaining a smile only to then find herself now face down with her ass up. Then he started to stare at it for a good moment... Her ass was just amazing! It looked like a peach with her soft skin that he nibbled on her cheek that caused a her to moan softly. "I love this ass. It's so perfect and sexy." He reached out and took hold of it as his fingers felt like he was grabbing dough or memory foam.

She took a peek to see her husband's cock laying on her rear as he played with her soft skin. "Minato, please..." She begged him while grinding his shaft to show how much she wanted to be one with him again. Becareful with what you wish for... With no hesitation she felt him enter her again as he hit her womb once more. She enjoyed this feeling of his cock ramming her pussy into her womb again and again... Tsukiumi was in pure bliss, then it added as she felt his arms wrap around her waist to life her up. Her back against his chest as he kept thrusting that massive monster into her body.

Planting kisses on her neck while holding her tight was such a great feeling to her that she almost passed out. "I love you, Tsukiumi."

"I love you too, Minato!" She shouted to the heavens as he started going faster, with his fingers now rubbing her clit that caused her to moan louder. "MINATO!" She shouted on the edge once more... She squirted once more while a pitch of a high scream that was music to him as he kept slamming her from behind. "DO NOT STOP!" She shouted for her to see the buldge appearing out of her stomach again.

Her eyes rolled to the back of her head with her tongue sticking out. She couldn't even feel her legs at this point let alone her hips. Minato's grunts and moans was all she heard with her thoughts playing in her mind. "Tsukiumi, do you want it inside?"

"YES! INSIDE! I WANT YOUR CUM INSIDE ME!" She answered without hesitation as he rammed into her while shooting his semen inside. She moaned loudly everytime he shot a large load inside Tsukiumi's womb that caused her to orgasm again with her body shaking at this amazing pleasure.

She fell on the sheets of the bed trying to catch her breath of what she just experience. Her body still shuddering at the aftermath of it all. "Tsukiumi," She looked to see him still standing tall... "Ready for more?" The only thing he got was a smile from her...

How long has it been now? 2 hours? 4 hours? All night? They didn't care at all. The only thing you can hear is a woman screaming in the pleasure of her husband and a blue light shining. She now layed there tired with her pussy now flooded with her husband's cum. He held her tightly around her waist with his cock still inside her. Minato covered them both in the sheets to hear the sounds of her sleeping. He fell asleep holding closely... This all felt like a dream.

Somewhere on the other side of Tokyo, there was something else. "OH! OH FUCK!" Two girls were going at it as one was eating out the other. "RIGHT THERE! I'M GONNA CUM!" She shouted while squirting into her mouth who accepted.

"My turn..." She said with a smirk while licking her lips. "You're gonna taste DELICIOUS Shiina!"

She looked down on the flat chested girl who had a big red blush on her face. "Y-Yukari, wait... Can we-?"

"NOPE! I told you before, we're not gonna kiss until you meet my brother." She said only kissing her cheek. "If what you say is true, then he'll LOVE marking you as his~ He already did for me."

"Huh?"

"Did you not see the tattoo on my ass?" She asked her. "We also need to find that sister of yours, until then... Thank you for the meal!"

 _"What have I gotten myself into?"_

 **END**

 **You know I really want to rewrite ALL my old shit because when I see it I want to kill myself with how fucking bad it is... I know I was young but OH MY GOD is it bad... Like REALLY bad! I wish I could time travel so I could slap myself in the past.**

 **Anyway look forward to the next chapter of this and the new chapter of Rebel which I haven't updated in a long time now... Please forgive me. I was busy with adult stuff and I got a ps4 pro now so it doesn't sound it's about to explode when I play Monster Hunter World. Also, the Devil May Cry event is happening in MHW so get on that guys. Dante's sword and his clothes that's all I need to tell you. Also Yakuza 6 is out and it's just as amazing so buy that too.**

 **Another thing is E3 is happening in like 42 days. What are YOU excited about? Let me know what's got you most hype.**


End file.
